Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014
by EddiePeugeot
Summary: Depois de fugir da cidade de Maués, um município localizado no meio da Floresta Amazônica, Eddie Peugeot retorna ao pedido de ajuda do irmão. Porém, no decorrer, percebe-se que não será nada fácil resolver toda a situação. Corrupção e quadrilhas ainda atrapalharão o seu caminho, e a única solução é fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, junto com seus amigos. OOC, OCxOC.
1. Bem-Vindo à Maués

_**[set POV Eddie Peugeot]**_

 _ **[set place Forest Amazon]**_

 _ **[set date day 20 month september year 2014]**_

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

" _Eu vou para Maués amanhã"_

" _Você não vai para Maués, chefe! Você prometeu que nunca irá mais voltar para a sua cidade a não ser ir para a votação na eleição!"_

" _E quem te importa para a me forçar a ficar aqui na cidade? O meu irmão estará me esperando por lá!"_

" _Foda-se o seu irmão, você tem a sua namorada que eu te dei, os desenhos que eu te dei, e até tudo o que eu te dei, chefe. Fique aqui em São Paulo!"_

" _Eu te avisei: não vai me forçar a ficar aqui na cidade. Outra vez repetindo essa merda, eu vou quebrar tudo o que você me deu, menos a minha namorada que você me deu."_

" _Chefe..."_

" _E nem "chefe" e nem nada!"_

" _Você vai se arrepender quando você voltar pra lá!"_

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

" _E você vai voltar para a sua cidade?"_

" _Vou, porque o meu irmão me ligou, dizendo que ele tem muitas coisas para me contar e que não será possível contar tudo no telefone e nem na internet pessoalmente."_

" _É, essas vésperas de eleições estão fazendo me enjoar, principalmente da minha amiga que você acabou de brigar."_

" _Sim, aquela puta e aquele puto namorado dela."_

" _Eu odeio aquele cara. Tudo o que ele fala, é... ah, é a jornalista, é a jornalista, é a jornalista... Dane-se aquele filho da puta! Isso me dá uma vontade de arrancar aquele cabelão de Sansão e estragar aquele cabelo azul dela, porque ela me contou antes de você chegar."_

" _Danem-se eles."_

" _Então, você já vai, né, Eddie?"_

" _Vou, minha doce amada Karolyina."_

" _Então, tchau. Até após as eleições em outubro. Depois do possível segundo turno, eu estarei viajando para Maués e ficaremos juntos novamente."_

" _Tchau, querida."_

 _ **[flashback mode end]**_

* * *

Meu nome é Eddie Peugeot. Sim, esse é o meu nome.

 _ **[Floresta Amazônica, Amazonas – 16h59min]**_

 _ **[Avião Bombardier Learjet 45 Rota: Maués]**_

Vim de Itaquera, distrito de São Paulo na zona leste, e agora estou sobrevoando em plena Floresta Amazônica, aproximando em alguns minutos até a chegar ao município de Maués, por onde fretei este voo de São Paulo até a cidade.

Ah, caramba. Eleições, sempre aquela velha bobeira de promessas e promessas e todos eles não cumpre porra nenhuma para o bem da população. E o pior, tem até gente me perseguindo mandando vigilantes a me espionar e até querendo acabar comigo, como eles fizeram com o meu primo Donaldo, que nas vésperas da eleição de 2010, eles assassinaram.

O meu maior medo é perder o meu irmão Freddy, que está sozinho na cidade, desprotegido, no qual fiz uma promessa para a minha mãe que até o fim, protegeria o meu irmão dos males que tentarão fazer com a minha família. E esses males são: politicagem, bandidagem e até manipulação.

Larguei a minha amada cidade por conta dessa politicagem que estão fazendo e que tentaram até acabar comigo. Por pouco, consegui fugir para São Paulo e me abrigar no meu próprio estabelecimento: a minha empresa "Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções", sediada no bairro de Itaquera e, olha que coincidência, próximo à Arena Corinthians, e mais tarde, comprar um apartamento nas proximidades da área.

Mais tarde, conquistei e fui conquistado por uma habitante de lá, que gosta e me ama tanto, que assumi um compromisso sério, depois de meses de separação que tive em abril, quando terminei o meu casamento com a, agora amiga Brena Dortmund, e por ironia de destino, essa habitante que estou relacionando é prima dela.

E as minhas características são: cabelo preto, camisa laranja, calça preta, sapatos pretos e luvas pretas. Às vezes, muitos vivem me chamando de gótico, de justiceiro, mas prefiro ser chamado de: "Todo Poderoso, Eddie Peugeot".

* * *

 _ **[Aeroporto de Maués, Maués – 17:20min]**_

Ah... finalmente em casa! Minha casa, meu amor, minha vida, minha história. Maués, minha cidade, minha amada cidade onde cresci, ganhei amigos, duas paixões, mas ganhei muitos inimigos, tanto na escola quanto na vida fora. Ah, duas paixões, uma de escola, e outra de amizade longa, dois nomes mais belos que eu conheci na vida: Lindinez, e Brena. A primeira, apesar do físico dela ser um pouco cheinha, mas com curvas, ajudei ela a ser inteligente junto comigo, na época era o terceiro ano do colegial, porém essa ajuda acabou desenvolvendo um namoro inesperado. Foi com ela que tive o meu primeiro beijo, e o cenário tinha que ser na Praça da Matriz, na época tinha uns bancos na frente com a vista do rio. Já a segunda, por conta da minha longa amizade, começamos a nos ficar mais próximos e depois, acabamos de assumir um relacionamento sério. Porém, tivemos altos e baixos, principalmente o envolvimento dela com o Freddy, mas esse triângulo amoroso resultou um filho, no qual casamos em 2010 e depois o menino nasceu em 2011.

Depois de tudo o que expliquei, principalmente dos meus dois relacionamentos na cidade, em seguida, saio do meu avião, já desembarcando, e entro nesse pequeno prédio.

Na frente, encontro o meu carro, que deixaram quando souberam que estava vindo para cá, que é um Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012 de cor azul, e ao abrir a porta de motorista, eu paro, e olho por todos os ângulos e penso:

" _Nenhum espião aos redores. Finalmente!"_

E em seguida, entro no carro e ligo, e depois, ligo o celular para botar uma música via Bluetooth. Apesar de gostar tanto de Nine Inch Nails, prefiro colocar esta música.

"1stp Klosr – Linkin Park".

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Praça Coronel João Verçosa, Centro – 17:37min]**_

Ah, essa vista da Ilha da Conversa, eu amo observar aquela ilha inabitada que me enche de alegria e confiança, principalmente quando é na hora do pôr-do-sol. E essa alegria veio quando vejo o meu irmão Freddy Peugeot, comprando o "turbinado" para mim, na orla.

Em seguida, paro o meu carro no sentido contrário da rua, em frente da Praça da Matriz, saio e depois cruzo a rua, por onde me deparo com o meu irmão carregando dois copos de "turbinado".

\- E aí, maninho? – disse Freddy, com o jeito amazonense de falar.

\- Fala, Freddy – respondo.

\- Quer um copo do sapó, conforme que você pediu?

\- Sim – pego um dos copos do "turbinado".

Freddy Peugeot é o meu irmão mais novo. Ele é loiro vindo da nossa mãe, pois o meu cabelo era azul vindo do meu pai, mas nesse momento, está vestindo uma camisa branca com jaqueta jeans, calça jeans, e tênis marrom.

Para quem não conhece a minha cidade, "Turbinado" é uma mistura de guaraná com leite, castanha, xarope de guaraná, aveia, e abacate. Batido numa batedeira fica uma delícia ao colocar num copo (descartável ou normal). É uma bebida típica aqui na cidade e na região amazônica. Às vezes é conhecido como "sapó".

Logo ao tomar e ir à cerca da orla, começo tanto olhar pela ilha no rio, quanto se lembrar do lugar que foi palco do meu primeiro beijo, com a vista da ilha. Por que ela sumiu depois de tudo que eu consegui um ano depois de tudo o que sofri?

\- Pela cara que estou vendo – disse Freddy – você não se esquece da sua primeira namorada.

\- É – respondo, com a cara de sofrido dessa lembrança nada agradável quando me lembro da confusão na formatura de 1996 que arruinou a minha vida e meu relacionamento.

\- Calma, mano, o mundo já mudou, a cidade também, e você não precisa dela para encontra-la e dizer que ainda ama...

\- NÃO É DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, PORRA – jogo o copo de "turbinado", com raiva, que havia tomado a metade – Eu ainda amo ela, onde ela estiver, eu ainda amarei, apesar de eu estar compromissado com outra, mas eu ainda amo! E você só pipoca com outras.

\- Eu pipoco? Nem sou um pipoqueiro de namorar várias gatas, mas eu só quero conquistar uma, mano. E você só teve três no total: uma colega de sala, uma velha amiga nossa, e agora uma garota lá da Zona Leste que a sua sócia introduziu. Nomes: Lindinez Ferruccio, Brena Dortmund, e Karolyina Dortmund, esta última é prima da nossa amiga.

\- A "Lindi" foi um choque de amor para mim, porque ajudava ela nos estudos, mas acabamos de desenvolver um compromisso sério. A Brena, para nós, porque você teve um caso com ela, foi uma tentativa de amenizar essa distância de amizade entre nós três. E a Karolyina, bem, graças a minha funcionária e sócia, foi outro choque de amor, porque ela tanto gosta de mim quanto eu e era tão solta que ficamos juntos, dividindo o meu apartamento lá em Itaquera.

\- Se ela era tão solta, então vocês passam o fim-de-semana se furunfando no banheiro, na cama de noite – fico avermelhado de vergonha, quando ouvi essas palavras que saíram da boca do meu irmão.

\- Porra, Freddy! – ele ri.

\- E o nosso fi...

\- MEU FILHO, Freddy. O teste de DNA comprovou que o filho da Brena é meu, porque você transou com ela com camisinha, e eu sem! Por pouco, não peguei Aids, porque nos banhamos para evitar essa infecção após a transa.

\- Ok, ok! Eu sei que o Pedrinho tem a sua cara, menos o cabelo.

\- Mas Freddy, porque você me chamou para vir pra cá?

\- Você sabe que estamos num período mais conturbado que se chama "campanhas eleitorais". Aquelas propagandas eleitorais em massa na cidade, campanhas, debates, tudo parece tão estranha porque os partidos Azul e Vermelho ainda estão em grande briga pelo governo.

\- Eu também estranho muito que o Vermelho quer de ganhar a eleição. Mas a minha estranheza é que tem coisas muito irregulares nessas campanhas do partido, principalmente em tentativa de fraudar as eleições, ligação com criminosos, já que estamos em num período onde está rolando uma megaoperação policial que estão investigando e prendendo políticos em num escândalo.

\- Ou naqueles presos do escândalo de 2005, ou dos filhos da puta que mataram o nosso primo Donaldo em 2010 – fico puto de raiva quando ouço essa lembrança trágica do assassinato do meu primo – ou dos filhos da puta que ganharam a eleição em 2012 aqui em Maués.

\- Quer saber, Freddy... vamos para a nossa casa.

\- Borimbora.

Nós dois começamos a deixar o local, jogando os copos vazios no lixeiro, e depois cruzamos a rua para o outro lado. Mas logo ao abrir a porta, um doido de Volkswagen Voyage 2008 branco freou bruscamente próximo ao meu irmão, e fiquei puto da vida. Pelo menos não esperou a descarregar a minha raiva ao pegar o meu taco de beisebol (que guardaram para mim) e quebrar todo o carro: amassar a lataria, quebrar os retrovisores, faróis, as janelas e a para-brisa. No fim, tirei o motorista doido e joguei no chão: pisamos nele, e o deixamos na mão. Imediatamente, entramos no nosso carro e fugimos.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

\- Caralho, que porrada que nós demos para ele.

\- Não se preocupe, irmão. Ele vai aprender como não te assustar com essa atitude de besta.

\- Pelo menos conseguimos fugir e tomara que ele não fotografe o carro, principalmente a placa, para fazer um boletim de ocorrência na polícia.

\- Dane-se a polícia, Freddy. A segurança está tudo corrompida, estão matando gente inocente que são confundidos como bandidos, e tem bandidos amarrando os bandidos traidores no poste, pelado e, ou morto.

\- Esse detalhe eu me lembro de quando aquela jornalista causou polêmica ao opinar sobre aquele noticiário.

\- Aquele "Sansão" filho da puta, que aproveita dessas opiniões dela para criticá-la. Quando ele vier para Maués, eu cortarei aquele cabelo ridículo e furarei os olhos, assim como a Dalila na Bíblia, para enfraquecê-lo.

\- Credo, mano. Você está me assustando dizendo que quer fazer a mesma coisa como a Bíblia descreve.

\- Eu fui ateu, você não tá lembrado? – relembrando meu tempo quando culpei o Deus por ter "matado" o meu pai em 1985 – apesar de guardar esse meu segredo por muito tempo, e ter contado secretamente para "Lindi", ainda aprendia e estudava essas histórias da Bíblia nas aulas do Ensino Religioso, apesar de nunca ter ido a catecismo e nem ser batizado, a não ser que em 1997, fui batizado para definir a minha religiosidade, como um pedido de perdão.

\- Estou lembrado – responde – E quando você vai preparar para tentar investigar essas baboseiras da política antes do pessoal da Polícia Federal, galera do Impeachment, Passe Livre, Brasil Livre, FBI, até Edward Snowden?

\- Ainda não, irmão. Só falta apenas pegar muitas fontes confiáveis de notícias, examinar esses debates políticos, e por fim, contratar alguns detetives para examinar parte por parte.

\- Ok.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia – 17:49min]**_

Finalmente chegamos à minha casa. Uma mansão grande, com dois andares, arquitetura estilo clássico, mas por dentro, parece uma mansão do Scarface, só que o layout (formato) é diferente. Os arredores do pátio possuem um jardim de flores, uma garagem para três carros, e um muro de três metros com cerca elétrica.

Enquanto isso eu estaciono o meu veículo dentro da garagem, conforme como expliquei, e logo em seguida, saímos do carro e caminhamos até a entrada da minha residência.

\- Mano.

\- Pois não, Freddy?

\- Esqueci-me de uma coisa para dizer... Bem-vindo de volta para casa, a casa de que você tanto ama: Maués.

\- Obrigado, irmão – abraço o em seguida. Logo depois, entramos na mansão.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

Quando entro na minha residência, passa um filme de tudo o que aconteceu antes de sair em definitivo em julho. Fim do casamento, conturbação política, tudo pior do que aconteceu comigo nessas merdas recentes.

Minha residência estava completamente abandonada depois que sumi da cidade em julho, deixando o meu irmão aqui. Mas agora, vou detalhar como é o interior da minha mansão:

Na entrada, todos se deparam com a dimensão enorme, com uma escadaria principal no meio. São dois andares, mas vou detalhar no primeiro piso: no lado esquerdo, tem uma cozinha, um banheiro, e uma porta para o meu porão; no lado direito, uma sala de estar, e um banheiro. No segundo piso, tem o meu escritório no meio; no lado esquerdo, tem uma quitinete, e um quarto que é do meu irmão; e no lado direito, outra quitinete, e um quarto que é meu.

Os papéis de parede também se lembram do filme Scarface, no qual as cores são pretas e vermelhas, curiosamente não são cores do Flamengo, eu sou corintiano preto e branco e roxo, o tapete é laranja, e iluminação de LED azul e amarelo.

Assim caminho subindo pela escada central da minha mansão, e logo, entro no meu escritório e logo depois, sento na minha cadeira, e olho por todos os cantos da sala: uma iluminaria de teto de LED, e dois retratos de paredes opostas (uma da minha família, e outro da família que eu criei).

E em seguida, coloco o meu laptop, modelo MacBook Air, 100% limpo da poeira que estava guardado antes da minha ida para São Paulo, e ligo depois. Ninguém, até agora, mexeu em todas as minhas coisas secretas de espionagem contra o governo desta cidade. Calma, eu não sou o novo Edward Snowden, mas estou rastreando e tirando as informações secretas da prefeitura e analisando esses planos e das contas secretas dos vereadores da situação, para que eu pudesse entregar com cautela para os opositores.

E essas informações secretas são essas ligações das quadrilhas secretas com os políticos em prol das campanhas eleitorais para enriquecer as pesquisas e os votos do povo. Nem acredito mais nas eleições porque na última vez, foderam comigo quatro vezes quando um filho da puta que trocou os cultos para a candidatura à prefeitura usando a imagem de Deus e enganou o povo, prometendo merda por merda, e não fez nada. Outro filho da puta é um cuzão de um blog, jornalista, e que está me atacando toda a hora. Que país é esse? Não é a porra do Brasil; é o mundo do capeta. E o Vermelho, que governa este país, mandou um militante que assassinou o meu primo Donaldo na véspera das eleições de 2010!

Foram eles... FORAM ELES QUE QUEREM ACABAR COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA!

Karolyina não será a próxima... Brena não será a próxima... Lindinez não será a próxima... e o meu irmão Freddy nem também... nunca irão tentar fazer o mal com eles... eles não vão os matar. É a minha promessa proteger meu irmão e a minha amada desses males... foi o que eu prometi para a minha mãe quando ela estava falecendo... e não quero quebrar essa promessa mais uma vez...

\- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACABAR COM O MEU IRMÃO, FILHOS DA PUTA!

E eu surtei de raiva.

Surtei... pra valer... porque a minha missão é descobrir essas organizações criminosas e cartéis ligadas ao governo da cidade, que vão usar esse período eleitoral para se enriquecer.

Mas não desta vez, porque preciso de tempo. Afinal, acabei de chegar à cidade e preciso de um longo descanso antes disso.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

\- Peraí... Cê não vai tentar rastrear essas informações, mano? – pergunta o irmão.

\- Agora não, Freddy – responde – agora está muito cedo, mesmo que estamos aproximando das eleições do primeiro turno, porque quando entrarmos no segundo turno, o ápice de ataques se intensifica nas propagandas eleitorais. É a partir daí que vamos rastrear os celulares, computadores, e sigilos telefônicos que gravaremos e logo, demonstraremos toda a verdade desses candidatos, usando um jeito de transmitir em cadeia nacional todos os áudios nas televisões e rádios. Eles vão achar que foi o Anonymous ou o Snowden.

\- Eles não irão desconfiar de onde vem o sinal?

\- Não sei...

\- Calma, mano. Aguarde, porque o caos não começou ainda.

\- Freddy.

\- Diga, mano.

\- Você ainda tem aquele cara do ferro velho como contato?

\- Sim.

\- Pede para ele se tem algum trabalho de roubar um carro de luxo.

\- Eu vou ligar para ele... pode descansar, mano, pois estarei limpando toda essa sujeira que ficou desde que você saiu em julho.

Eddie gesticula um sinal positivo, e começa a dormir enquanto o irmão sai do seu quarto.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

Karolyina Dortmund, para muitos, uma simples gordinha de Itaquera; para poucos, uma mulher poderosa, corintiana, perigosa, informativa, sexy, com um belo busto, uns quilinhos a mais, e linda de se ver.

Eu me apaixonei por essa garota quando estive morando em Itaquera, por onde ela nasceu, e graças à minha funcionária e sócia, que é amiga dela, trouxe-se ela no meu escritório. Ela gostava tanto de mim que não pensou duas vezes e me beijou de cara. Marcamos um encontro, foi muito bom, e nem tive tempo para pensar quando nos beijamos na praça.

Na minha vida: Lindinez, em 1996; Brena, em 2006, mas nos casamos em 2010 e separamos em 2014; e agora, Karolyina, em agosto de 2014. Quantas mulheres no mundo em que o meu irmão não conseguiu uma, enquanto tive três na minha vida?

Infelizmente, por causa da minha volta para Maués, Karolyina ficou por lá, e disse que virá depois do possível segundo turno das eleições.

É, Karolyina. Você é a mais linda do mundo quando te conheci, mas preciso voltar para a minha terra. Não se preocupe, porque não vai demorar muito essa espera e essa distância entre Maués e Itaquera.

Eu te amo, Ka.

Porque sou Eddie Peugeot, sim esse é o meu nome.

 _(CONTINUA)_

* * *

 _ **Notas do Autor:**_

Fazer o primeiro capítulo dessa história que irá prometer mais tensões, apesar de apresentar alguns erros de gramática ou de sentido, personagens OOC (que são da série, mas as atitudes são originais) que são difíceis de entender, referências aos noticiários reais e recentes da época, OCs principalmente, e muitas referências baseadas em séries, jogos, e etc.

A minha missão é tentar criar esta história até 30 capítulos ou mais, mesmo assim, nem todos os capítulos poderão ser sucesso aqui no Nyah! Fanfiction, no , e no Socialspirit. Receberei queixas, reclamações, chiliques, até ameaças no meu inbox diante desse progresso, mas não desistirei desta missão, até mesmo, publicando capítulo por capítulo, pensarei até fazer um livro sobre esta história.

Críticas são bem-vindas nos comentários, assim posso conferir as queixas e atende-las na criação de um próximo capítulo. Persistindo as reclamações, responderei apresentando os motivos. Ah, e não se esquece de colocar entre os favoritos, caso quisesse acompanhar esta história.

Para finalizar, esta história se passa no período pré e pós-Eleições de 2014, de setembro em diante, dividido por partes.


	2. Os Irmãos Peugeot

_**[set POV, Eddie Peugeot]**_

 _ **[set place, Maués]**_

 _ **[set date, day 21, month september, year 2014]**_

 _ **[Mansão do Eddie, Santa Luzia, Maués, Amazonas – 09:50min]**_

" _Como vai aí em Maués?_ " – ela pergunta.

" _Normal, Ka."_ – respondo.

" _Ai, Eddie, já tô com saudades de ti, seu gato!"_ – pergunta.

" _Calma, sua linda"_ – respondo – _"segure sua ansiedade, sua totosa! Daqui alguns dias quando acabar com essa bagaceira chamada eleição, eu pago a sua viagem pra cá, minha queridinha"_.

" _Ai, Eddie, para de me chamar assim que tô ficando com vontade de te agarrar!"_ – ela responde.

" _Karolyina, se segura. Dia 27 de outubro, prepare as malas, vá para Congonhas, pegue o meu jatinho particular, e mais tarde... você já sabe"._

" _Tá bom, Eddinho"_ – fico vermelho toda a hora que ela me chama assim – _"a gente se conversa na próxima, tá? Bjs"_ – termina.

Eu acabei de conversar com Karolyina Dortmund pelo bate-papo no Facebook. Lógico, meu status de relacionamento é _"sério com Karolyina Dortmund"_ depois de três meses de solteiro. Mesmo estando distante de São Paulo para Maués, a gente se conversa exatamente pelo Facebook, e pelo Whatsapp. Se ela estivesse comigo nessa viagem, ela ficaria completamente colada em mim.

Mesmo que muitos podem duvidar do físico corporal dela, por ser uma moça com curvas e pouquinho gordinha, ela gosta de ser comparada. Recentemente, ela me disse que se parece com tal de Erica, uma versão genderbend (sexo trocado) de Eric Cartman do South Park, de um blog de perguntas no Tumblr.

Diferente da amiga dela, Karolyina gosta das minhas opiniões que eu faço sobre a atual situação do país.

Ah... mas ela também gosta de me enfeitiçar... com aquele busto dela...

Deixando a intimidade de lado...

Mas o quê...

Não, não acredito... Não acredito o que estou vendo pela lista de amigos no perfil dela!

É ela...

O que ela está fazendo na lista de amigos da Karolyina?

Depois de 18 anos, ela está... mais linda desde que encontrei ela pela primeira vez!

Morando em... Campinas? Formado na Universidade Federal do Amazonas no curso de Análise e Desenvolvimento de Sistemas; nascida em Maués no dia 07 de janeiro de 1980; solteira... Solteira?

Caralho... eu quero que ela esteja na minha lista de amigos... estou com tantas saudades dela... para isso, tenho que clicar na opção "Enviar a solicitação de amizade"...

\- NÃO! – fecho o notebook instantaneamente, assustado com o que vi.

Meu, Deus, do, céu... Lindinez Ferruccio de Souza... como você está linda desde que te conheci há 18 anos... você mudou... agora morando em Campinas...

" _The day the whole world went away..."_

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

\- Certo, chapa... Teléze, meu mano está bem preparado, aliás, ele acabou de chegar lá dos paulistas. Lógico, ele veio abarrotado de problemas, mas ele vai solucionar. Lá ele acunhou uma acreana de Itaquera! Eu sei que ele é amuado de ficar aperrado, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Ok, tá bom – desliga.

\- E AÍÍÍÍÍÍ MANO? – grita freneticamente Freddy – Tudo jóia?

\- Tudo bem – responde o irmão.

\- O que houve mano? Eu já sei... o nome dela é Lindinez Ferruccio...

\- Eu avisei pra não retomar esse assunto, caralho! – interrompe Eddie com raiva, dando o soco na janela – pare de se lembrar dela porque odeio fofocas sobre ela!

\- Mas ela era tão gostosa na época que... – Eddie pega-lo no pescoço com raiva, ameaçando a socá-lo.

\- Se você inventar mais uma fofoca sobre a MINHA AMADA LINDINEZ... você vai parar no leito de hospital com NARIZ QUEBRADO!

\- Tá... bom... – diz com medo da ameaça do irmão, no qual é empurrado pra trás, e tosse porque o irmão estava o engasgando – Mano... acabei de ligar para o cara do ferro-velho e ele está te oferecendo um trabalho... – tosse – pra roubar um carro de luxo, é de um dos vereadores de situação.

\- É mesmo, Freddy?

\- Borimbora, mano. Eu explicarei todo esse processo de roubar essa caranga pra levar para o ferro-velho.

\- Não é brincadeira, não?

\- Eu não estou brincando não, mano! Telézo?

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Estrada dos Moraes]**_

 _ **[On board, Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012, blue colour]**_

\- Mano... Quero saber sobre essa tal da Karolyina Dortmund: qual é o nome verdadeiro dela?

\- Nome dela? Carolina Dortmund Souza. Ela usa esse apelido Karolyina desde quando era criança.

\- Nossa, mano. Esse é o segundo nome que já conheci raramente. Primeiro Lindinez, agora Karolyina.

\- Se não sei se você viu, o cabelo dela é pintado de azul, e uma mecha loira na franja.

\- Cabelo azul, mano? Já me lembrei de uma coisa... "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente".

\- "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" é o apelido que dou para a minha funcionária e sócia por causa do cabelo. E outra coisa, eu já assisti esse filme, depois de tanta estranheza das minhas funcionárias ficarem falando sobre esse filme.

\- Mas você TINHA cabelo azul, só que natural, mano. Herança genética do nosso pai e do nosso avô... parece que essa saudade da cor azul fez você arrumar essa gata filé. Você tem cinco coisas azuis na sua vida: Caprichoso, este carro, seu antigo cabelo e sobrancelha, New England Patriots, e Karolyina.

\- Ok, Freddy, fecha logo esse assunto e me diga onde fica essa casa desse vereador por onde iremos arrancar o carro para o ferro-velho!

\- Certo, mano: esta casa fica localizada na Avenida Antártica, em frente da descida destruída nos arcos. É uma casa de luxo, com muitas árvores ao redor do jardim. O acesso sem ser percebido pelas câmeras é pela uma casa abandonada ao lado. Quando a gente chegar lá, explicarei como iremos tentar invadir sem ser notado.

\- E o carro?

\- É um carro de luxo... há dois carros pelo local: um jipe, e um sedã de luxo.

Freddy Peugeot pode ser um brincalhão por querer fofocar alguns assuntos meus, mas em assuntos sérios, ele dá mais detalhes de trabalhos que ele me dá pelo cara do ferro-velho. Ele pode elogiar muito excessivamente Karolyina, Brena, Lindinez, mas o único termo que eu odeio que ele fale sobre elas é o termo "gostosa". Mas a Karolyina gosta mais, como disse antes, de ser comparada é pela tal Erica, a versão genderbend de Eric Cartman do South Park de um ask blog do Tumblr; para ela, "é a mais gostosa assim com a própria Karolyina".

Só que o meu irmão tem muitos desejos sexuais. Para tentar amenizar, ele passa um bom tempo no tablet acessando aquele site erótico chamado "hentai" conhecido como "Rule 34"... assim como eu, ele gosta de magras e gordas. Ele está solteiro, porque a ex-namorada dela é irmã de um inimigo meu, e ambos se desentenderam, acabando com o namoro.

Pra falar a verdade, desde que comecei a ter relacionamento com Karolyina... toda a hora quando durmo... não tem outro assunto para sonhar... só sonho sempre... com ela... agarrando... e fazendo que eu sinto ela por dentro.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Avenida Antártica, Santa Tereza]**_

" _Hey... Can we stop? Me, I'm Not"_

\- É aqui, mano. Aquela casa aí está recheada de árvores para tentar camuflar a área, mas na verdade é uma mansão digno de Hollywood – aponta Freddy para o local – e ao lado por onde estamos perto dessa casa – vira e aponta para uma casa de madeira abandonada – é onde nesses cercos de madeira dá o acesso facilitado para invadir sem ser notado pelas câmeras.

\- Freddy, mas se houver cães-de-guarda, eles vão alertar e atacar a gente?

\- Relaxa, mano! Acabei de conferir que esse dono do imóvel não tem cães-de-guarda, então, podemos invadir sem sermos notados.

\- Então, vamos logo, antes que o cara pode sair a qualquer momento – saímos do carro e depois cruzamos a avenida para o outro lado.

Entramos pelo local da casa abandonada, depois andamos pelo entorno da casa abandonada, e, sem a vista do pessoal que estava andando pela calçada, tentamos subir um por vez no cerco de madeira. Conseguimos, e nós dois estávamos dentro da residência. Conforme o Freddy havia dito que não há cães-de-guarda na área, formos andar com cautela para a entrada da casa principal... e encontramos dois carros: um jipe, e um sedã de luxo, um Fiat Grand Siena 2013 vermelho.

\- "É aquele carro aí?" – pergunto ao meu irmão, sussurrando para não fazer barulho.

\- "É, mano!" – ele responde, sussurrando.

Freddy, que é expert em checagem de alarmes, usa um aplicativo no celular e depois, detecta que o carro não está com alarme ligado. Daí, abrimos as portas e entramos, mas não fechamos... e tive que me virar para ligar o carro: a ligação direta.

\- "E o que você vai fazer, mano?"

\- "Você sabe qual é o meio de ligar sem precisar de chave."

\- "Já sei. E vai tentando, mano."

Enquanto o Freddy observava por trás para que o dono do estabelecimento não apareça de repente, fico tentando conectar os fios... até que o carro finalmente liga. Nós dois fechamos de imediato as portas, e começou... A HORA DO RUSH!

\- Mano, PISA FUNDO, CAMPEÃO!

E pisei fundo que destruí a entrada da casa, e logo, na rua, virei para a esquerda, para fugir diretamente pro ferro-velho.

 _\- Alô, polícia? Aconteceu uma putaria aqui na minha casa! Carregaram a porra do meu carro, um Fiat Grand Siena 2013 vermelho, um putateba carro! A placa é VSF-1313! Topem o meu carro AGORA!_

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Estrada dos Moraes]**_

 _ **[On board, Fiat Grand Siena 2013, red colour]**_

\- Freddy, o que você está ouvindo aí?

\- Estou ouvindo, mano, um scanner da polícia. Eles estão em busca de um carro roubado recente no bairro Santa Tereza. Ouça só.

" _O Distrito Policial de Maués alerta para todas as unidades que houve uma ocorrência na Avenida Antártica, Bairro Santa Tereza, de roubo de veículo pessoal. Repito, roubo de veículo pessoal na Avenida Antártica no bairro Santa Tereza."_

" _E qual é a marca e o modelo, Central?"_

" _É um Fiat Grand Siena modelo 2013 cor vermelha."_

" _Central, e o registro de emplacamento?"_

" _A placa é VSF-1313."_

\- A placa está escrito "VSF"? Quer dizer "Vai Se Foder".

\- Mano, é melhor acelerar mais rápido pra chegar até o ferro-velho, que fica LÁ no Bairro Mirante do Éden.

\- Mas que filho da puta, lá longe? Que merda, Freddy! Que merda!

\- Não reclame, mano, e pisa fundo, ou a gente vai parar na cadeia por causa disso.

\- Pra cadeia é o caralho!

Então, os irmãos Peugeot começaram a apressar a corrida tendo o risco de serem pegos pela a polícia, que agora está rondando pelas ruas da cidade... mas nem por tanto tempo. Ao virar para uma rua na esquina próxima à sede de uma rádio local, uma viatura da Polícia Civil de repente percebe o carro suspeito.

\- Central, aqui é a unidade 71! Achei o carro suspeito! É um Fiat Grand Siena modelo 2013 cor vermelha conforme o que foi informado! E acabou de virar para a rua no bairro Santa Luzia!

" _Atenção todas as unidades! Unidade 71 acabou de informar que o carro suspeito foi encontrado! Todas as unidades se direcionam para o Bairro Santa Luzia e contenham o carro suspeito!"_

Porém, os irmãos Peugeot percebem através do retrovisor e do barulho das sirenes que estão sendo perseguidos pela a polícia, ambos observam rapidamente por trás.

\- Merda, os tiras! – desabafa.

\- Pisa fundo, mano! – avisa o irmão – Você é o campeão, muito melhor que o Schumacher!

Depois de subir ao passar pela frente do campus de uma universidade local, outra viatura aparece para auxiliar na perseguição; mais uma dor de cabeça para o Eddie. E no decorrer, mais viaturas aparecem por trás. Porém, para tentar despistar da polícia, Eddie começa a fazer contornos das esquinas, forçando as viaturas a tentarem virar arriscadamente; alguns não conseguem e acabam atingindo os companheiros, algumas vezes, fazendo-os capotarem.

Na rua principal do bairro, pela subida, outra viatura tentou fazer uma manobra chamada P.I.T., porém, não consegue, já que os irmãos Peugeot forçaram a viatura tentar outra vez, mas de repente, se depara com um caminhão vindo da direção contrária e... CRASH!

Já a última, novamente, vítima de mais uma colisão com outro veículo do trânsito, no sentido contrário, e vê o carro com os irmãos Peugeot a bordo fugir por outra rota.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Rua Ramal Adolfo Carneiro, Bairros Ramalho Júnior/Donga Michiles]**_

\- Porra, mano – diz Freddy – que sufoco.

\- Ainda veio essas viaturas tentarem fazer aquela manobra, e de repente, batem num caminhão no sentido contrário. Se foderam com o trânsito. – suspira – Ah, como eu amo adrenalina enfrentando as autoridades.

\- Digno de um justiceiro?

\- Ainda não, Freddy. Eu só posso me tornar novamente o justiceiro no Amazonas se houvesse um motim gigante na cidade.

\- Você acha que pode estourar um motim?

\- Se a situação após a eleição piorar, vai começar o verdadeiro strike.

\- É mesmo?

\- Eu espero. Vamos deixar essa carroça de luxo para o ferro-velho pra receber uns trocados.

\- Bora, mano.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Rua São João, Bairro Mirante do Éden]**_

\- É aqui, Freddy?

\- É, mano.

Oficina Jonathan Cardoso, é uma loja de ferro-velho e desmanche ilegal, pois a maioria de itens que contém são peças roubadas de carros roubados, ambos sem licença. Mesmo com toda a ilegalidade, são vendidos por preços mais baixos e desmanchados para evitar o reconhecimento dos verdadeiros donos.

O dono do negócio é o que leva o nome da oficina, Jonathan Cardoso, é um velho amigo do Freddy enquanto Eddie esteve ausente na cidade, principalmente quando o próprio irmão sumiu por conta da briga com a política da cidade. Freddy, como amigo e sócio, colaborou para o crescimento do negócio roubando misteriosamente diversos carros e motos dos vereadores e da gente de classe alta, principalmente.

E a loja recebeu excelentes clientes com um bom faturamento.

\- Freddy, meu chapa!

\- Fala, Jonathan!

 _ **[set POV, Eddie Peugeot]**_

* * *

Que porra é essa? Quem é esse Jonathan Cardoso?

\- Jonathan, não sei que você conhece ou não, esse aqui é o Eddie Peugeot, meu irmão – me introduz.

\- Jonathan Cardoso – recepciona.

\- Eddie Peugeot, é o meu nome – me introduzo, com um aperto de mão.

Enquanto nós dois saímos do carro, eu vejo ao redor só peças de carros e motos nos estantes. Porra, é um ferro-velho ou um desmanche?

\- Mano, vamos ter que desligar e arrancar tudo o que tem neste carro – aponta ao carro que roubamos – depois, receberemos uma boa grana em troca.

\- Freddy, isso tudo é...

\- Mano, a história é longa, mas vou te contar tudo isso quando a gente for voltar para casa. Vamos desmontar toda essa gerigonça da carroça.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

Horas depois...

Depois de uma hora desmontando aquele carro que nós dois roubamos daquele vagabundo rico da Avenida Antártica, é hora de voltar para a casa. Mas antes, recebemos um bom cachê de dinheiro, dividido em dois.

\- 250 reais, Freddy?

\- 250 reais, mano. Se fosse um carro de luxo, tipo uma Ferrari, seria mais ainda de grana que iriamos receber.

\- Porra, esse cara fatura só com essas peças de carros roubados? Carcaça, pneu, banco, volante... de quem?

\- Você sabe de onde vem... dos carros e motos das autoridades.

\- Puta que pariu, Freddy, agora sim nós temos um amigo de guerra – amostro alguns itens que tirei do carro e guardei na minha jaqueta e no meu bolso, como a carteira – porque o dono desse carro é um vereador da situação, ou seja, ligado à prefeitura. Mais um na lista de investigações que farei em breve.

\- Você cursou de qual...

\- Análise e Desenvolvimento de Sistemas da UFAM, curso de onde nascem os hackers e detetives, além de trabalhadores nas agências de espionagem e rastreamento. Fundamental para tentar rastrear e conseguir informações nas redes da prefeitura.

\- Ah, tá. Vamos pegar um mototáxi, man...

\- Já chamei.

\- Como assim?

\- Olha – pego o meu celular com um aplicativo ligado – isso é a revolução do transporte. Chamei um mototáxi diferente chamado ÜberMoto, bem diferente desses mototáxis comuns. Falando nisso, chamei dois para cada um, e antes de você falar, chamei o guincho pelo aplicativo para tirar o nosso carro lá na Avenida e trazer de volta para a nossa casa.

\- Poxa, mano – olha por trás, vendo dois mototáxis pretos aparecendo – télezo?

Surgem dois mototáxis de cor preta, porém modelo tipo Honda CB300R respectivos, com uniforme com proteção completamente cor preta. Em seguida, os irmãos Peugeot sobem em seus mototáxis e logo, deixam o local. Mas nem tão em paz assim.

\- Destino, Rua Agrepino Aleluia, Santa Luzia.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Rua São João, Bairro Ramalho Júnior]**_

Na subida próxima a Igreja de São Pedro, dois mototáxis comuns de cores azul e vermelha aparecem em esquinas opostas e em seguida, começam a ir atrás dos dois mototáxis pretos da ÜberMoto, no qual estão os irmãos Eddie e Freddy como passageiros.

\- Mas que porra é... – observa Eddie por trás, percebendo que está sendo perseguido.

\- Senhor, usa isto – diz o motorista da moto, entregando um revólver 9mm para o Eddie – isto é para a sua defesa!

" _Os ÜberMotos agora estão armados para se defender desses mototáxis comuns?"_ – pensa.

O primeiro mototáxi comum aproxima no Eddie por lado direito, e logo, sacando a arma que o motorista lhe deu, mira no mototaxista comum, e consequentemente... atira: POW! O mototaxista cai violentamente junto com a moto.

Porém, o segundo mototaxista já aproxima ao lado do Freddy, para o desespero do Eddie, que começa a mirar no mototaxista, porém com atenção para não atingir o irmão. Com muita atenção e cautela, Eddie atira e acerta no mototaxista comum, que cai violentamente junto com a moto. Em seguida, Eddie gesticula para o Freddy pedindo: "se separem, peguem outra rota!".

Com o pedido, o mototaxista com Freddy desvia e vira para esquerda, entrando na Estrada Miri-Moraes, enquanto o mototaxista com Eddie segue em frente na Rua Raimundo Albuquerque e depois, Rua Ramalho Júnior. Enquanto isso, Eddie devolve a arma para o mototaxista.

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

 _ **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]**_

Finalmente os irmãos Peugeot voltaram para casa são e salvos, depois do ataque inesperado dos mototaxistas comuns, que não aceitam concorrência com os ÜberMotos. Como informado antes de ir, o guincho trouxe de volta o carro do Eddie. E os irmãos Peugeot agradecem aos mototaxistas do ÜberMoto pela carona paga. Em seguida, a dupla entra no carro e entra na mansão para guardar o veículo na garagem.

\- Porra, mano – reclama Freddy – agora essa concorrência não aceita dos mototaxistas comuns vai virar guerra!

\- Eu acho que não, Freddy – responde Eddie – pior é que essas organizações de táxi comuns são ligadas a máfia das autoridades, e não querem aceitar concorrência com esse tipo de concorrente. O ÜberMoto é exemplo de concorrência e de inovação dos mototáxis. Já esse sistema atual, é fodida.

\- Mano, vai querer mais trabalho do Jonathan?

\- Se é pra roubar carro da autoridade, eu quero... mas é pra amanhã.

\- Ok, maninho – abraça o irmão.

" _Porra, Freddy, chega de gírias!"_ – pensa.

\- Vamos ver a sua nova namorada, mano?

\- Freddy, vou te apresentar Karolyina para você no nosso chat porque você é tão curioso. Mas não vai dizer aquele termo que eu odeio ouvir.

\- Gostosa, né?

\- Isso mesmo, não fale essa irritante termo que você costuma falar.

Os irmãos Peugeot entram de volta para a mansão para um bate-papo com a nova namorada do Eddie, no qual ele irá apresentar virtualmente o seu irmão para ela. Novamente, tudo em paz com a dupla dinâmica... mas nem tanto.

De longe, um van preta localizada na esquina espionou a entrada dos irmãos na residência deles. Em seguida, o motorista pega o seu radiocomunicador, e depois, informa:

" _Chefe, aqueles dois caras entraram na casinha de luxo. Será que podemos fazer uma ciladinha?"_

" _Cilada? Hoje não. Mas um dia, eles terão uma breve surpresa por terem destruído o meu carro. Afinal de contas, reconheceram aquele carro com a placa "COR-1910"?"_

" _Sim, chefe. É um Fiat Uno Mille Way modelo 2012 com as cores azul-marinho, e um capô amarelo."_

" _Ótimo, mas hoje vocês não farão nada. Estão dispensados."_

" _Certo, chefe."_

 _ **[skipping]**_

* * *

" _Ele já está em Maués?"_

" _Sim. E acabou de causar dois estragos, um ele destruiu o meu carro com aquele taco de beisebol, e depois roubou um carro de um amigo meu e levou para aquele desmanche. Tudo com a ajudinha daquele desonesto irmão."_

" _O que você poderia fazer pra... como a gente podia dizer... forçá-lo a trabalhar pra você com os seus servicinhos?"_

" _Vou preparar uma isca perfeita, queridinha de cabelo azul. O seu namoradinho de cabelo de mulher vai poder gostar muito bem."_

" _Cara, faça isso. Queremos ver a cara dele quando o negócio é sujo e ele vai ter que sentir na pele trabalhando pra você. Ele precisa respeitar a força conservadora que nós somos. A nova namoradinha dele é uma traíra da gente e pretende nos prejudicar. Mas ela não pode saber que estaremos tentando derrubá-lo e JOGAR no abismo. Precisamos mexer na psicologia dele, lembrando do assassinato do primo, e difamar os falecidos pais dele, pra deixá-lo completamente abatido emocionalmente."_

" _Você acertou na mosca. Conseguiremos em breve, transformá-lo num escravo nosso, e nunca será solto com correntes bem fortes e resistentes."_

" _Isso mesmo, nosso escravo, e que em breve, levaremos para Campinas e nós seremos os verdadeiros mestres dele. E ele precisa respeitar é a nossa autoridade!"_

" _Obrigado, Agente Hamilton-Button e Agente Mori-Neiva. Em breve, falaremos mais, tá bom?"_

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_

 _ **[turning off...]**_

* * *

 _ **Notas do Autor:**_

Eu me esqueci de falar no primeiro capítulo que o personagem Freddy Peugeot fala muitas gírias que é muito usado aqui no Amazonas e em outras regiões, como "Teléze", "Tchoco", "Abarrotado", "Caboclo", "Cabocla", entre outros.

Comente, favorite, e até a próxima.


	3. Uma Oferta Irrecusável

_[set calling dialogue..., done]_

" _A isca está pronta."_

" _Será que ele vai cair nessa armadilha?"_

" _Eu espero."_

 _[ending calling dialogue...]_

 _[set POV, Eddie Peugeot, loading..., done]_

 _[set place, Maués, loading..., done]_

 _[set date 25, month september, year 2014, loading..., done]_

 _[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, Maués, Amazonas – 10:03min]_

"Espero que esse idiota vai para pu..." – clico no botão "Denunciar como spam", aperto "OK", e fim de papo. Mais um otário crítico no lixo... quando o meu celular toca. E era o Jonathan.

\- Fala, Jonathan.

\- "Como vai, Eddie, tudo bem com a renda que está recebendo?"

\- Olha, essa renda é baixa. Toda a vez que você pede pra roubar um carro, só dá uns 250 pra mim e 250 pro Freddy! Tá muito baixo e quero um aumento na recompensa.

\- "Calma, calma, eu sei o que você está sempre pedindo esse aumento, mas esses carros que vocês trazem, é que a maior parte do dinheiro é para as despesas do imóvel! Eu pago uma bagatela de despesas que é mais de 100 reais na conta de luz e conta d'água!"

\- Culpa do imposto do governo que estão aumentando só para se enriquecer nessa putaria de campanha, Jonathan.

\- "E é isso, Eddie, o prefeito da cidade autorizou isso e gerou revolta total. Foi uma putaria danada, e agora, precisamos de você e de seu irmão para roubar mais carros..."

\- E conseguiram mais um alvo?

\- "Sim, Eddie. Avisa para o seu irmão... vou passar as coordenadas para isso..."

\- Hum-rum... – passou o endereço – Aham – passou o nome do carro – Isso – passou o custo da... – Puta que pariu, Jonathan, mil paus a recompensa?

\- É isso mesmo, é um carro de um cara ligado para a prefeitura! Avisa para o Freddy que o serviço é sério!

\- Ok, tchau! – desligo em seguida – Freddy, vamos, não temos tempo pra conversa, a gente explica no caminho!

 _[skipping]_

* * *

 _[Estrada dos Moraes, Santa Luzia/Santa Tereza]_

 _[on board, Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012, blue colour]_

\- No Bairro Santa Tereza, mano?

\- Isso mesmo, Freddy, e ele quer que um carro de um cara ligado à prefeitura, e promete pagar mil reais de recompensa.

\- Mas se o trabalho for duro?

\- Não será duro, porque ninguém estará presente naquele local, pois não tem câmeras de segurança, o cara também estará ausente e nem perceberá que estaremos furtando o carrinho de luxo para o ferro-velho.

\- Ah, tá...

\- Pois quando a gente chegar, eu vou deixar o meu carro guardado num guincho que já agendei para ser levado para a minha casa com segurança.

\- Ok, mano.

\- E irei dividir esse dinheiro para você pra sumir da cidade enquanto fico aqui tentando investigar toda a essa barbeiragem.

\- Ok, mano.

Depois de um instante...

\- Mano...

\- O que foi, Freddy?

\- Não quero mais sair da cidade não.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu quero te ajudar nessa investigação.

\- Vai me ajudar?

\- Porque nós somos imbatíveis juntos, assim como nas pistas, mano! Somos os irmãos Peugeot! Assim como o nosso pai e nosso tio, eles foram imbatíveis nos primeiros anos!

\- Quer saber, Freddy, eu ainda me lembro da frase que o meu tio me disse quando me consolou quando o nosso pai morreu.

" _Eddie, você está puxando o seu pai. Você tem o cabelo dele com a mente dele, porque quando nós criamos a Fórmula Peugeot, ninguém acreditava, principalmente quando ele montou um protótipo do primeiro carro da categoria com a ajuda do seu avô. Eddie, no ano que vem, é hora de recomeçar junto com o seu irmão e sua mãe, porque eu estarei ocupado e passarei parte do dinheiro para vocês viverem nessa cidade. A partir de março de 1986, vocês irão viver em definitivo em Maués. Um dia, quando você se formar no primeiro e segundo grau, seu próximo passo será a Fórmula Peugeot, porque você foi o escolhido do João como o seu sucessor."_

\- E depois quando deixei Maués sem Lindinez, já formado, mas chantageado por um pastor filho da puta, meu tio me recepcionou, junto com os meus familiares como Kenny, Humbertyo, mamãe, e mecânicos. O único que não me recepcionou foi o Emerson, que esteve pagando de idiota nos próximos três anos, se fodendo quando eles o tiraram da categoria por atitude antidesportiva. E sabe o que aconteceu depois da minha chegada em 1997? – Freddy balança a cabeça dizendo que não – ganhei minha titularidade como primeiro piloto da equipe. Surpreendi a todos vencendo quase tudo, e ganhei o meu primeiro título.

\- Porra, mano... é por isso que você se tornou o novo mito da categoria e da família.

\- Só que o único pecado que ainda carrego é não ter reencontrado Lindinez depois do primeiro título.

\- Mas você decidiu residir a partir de 2000 aqui em Maués... – começo a chorar.

\- Ela sumiu quando fui visitar a casa dela. Nem ela, nem a família dela atenderam, e tive que entrar como intruso... e achei por dentro, no quarto dela, as minhas cartas... não lidas recentemente. Recentemente acabei de visualizar o perfil dela no Facebook, e ela agora está morando em Campinas... ou seja, como estou morando em São Paulo...

\- Pegue a Rodovia dos Bandeirantes, chega até em Campinas.

\- Chega Freddy... prefiro deixar esse assunto só para mim depois desse trabalho – esfrego as lágrimas.

\- Tá certo, mano – passa a mão no meu ombro, mas soco no ombro dele pra parar com isso.

 _[skipping]_

* * *

 _[Bairro Santa Tereza]_

Depois de chegar ao bairro, Eddie estaciona o carro num guincho que estava presente, e em seguida, junto com seu irmão, deixam o veículo e é levado pelo guincho, pois o Eddie informou ao motorista o endereço de onde deixar.

\- Pronto, Freddy, agora... vamos caminhar para aquela mansão de onde ele me indicou.

\- Vamos.

Então, os irmãos Peugeot começam a caminhar até aproximar do imóvel... porém ambos percebem que há alguns guardas de elite (se diz: atiradores de elite, com rifles de precisão – os snipers). Com muita cautela, os irmãos ficam se arrastando pela parede arborizada, mas os dois conseguem subir, e observam se o atirador não percebe a dupla. Com muita cautela, os irmãos conseguem entrar no pátio da residência, mas precisam ficar atento para não chamar a atenção dos atiradores.

\- Cuidado, Freddy – avisa Eddie, sussurrando – não faça nenhum barulho pra não chamar a atenção deles, ou estaremos fudidos.

Cautela, essa é a palavra que está na cabeça dos irmãos, pois um barulhinho é capaz de despertar os atiradores de elite. De repente, os dois finalmente enxergam o veículo que estavam procurando para o desmanche: um Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X de cor vermelha, com adesivos da campanha eleitoral do Vermelho.

Porém, Eddie utiliza um aplicativo no celular de checar se o carro está com alarme. O aplicativo informa que o alarme está ativo, e em seguida, Eddie aciona o rastreamento de desligar o alarme, sem precisar soltar aquele sonzinho quando utilizar aquele botão da chave. E os dois entram na garagem (que estava aberta) e em seguida, entram no carro com muita calma. Porém, ambos não têm a chave.

\- Mano, o que você vai fazer? – sussurra Freddy.

\- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer como eu fiz nos últimos trabalhos – responde Eddie, sussurrando, se referindo a "ligação direta". Freddy entende o que o irmão estava dizendo, que em seguida, começa a fazer a ligação direta do carro.

Ligação direta para carros antigos é um pouco fácil, mas necessita de muita cautela na hora de "ligar" os cabos. Porém, para carros da atual geração ou deste século, fazer ligação direta ficou mais difícil, principalmente para tirar a carcaça do entorno do painel para fazer esta operação, neste caso, o Lancer Evolution X. Para o Eddie, nada é difícil. O justiceiro utiliza um canivete multifuncional para desparafusar e destravar o painel do volante e cortar e desencapar alguns cabos. No final, Eddie liga os cabos e o carro começa a funcionar.

\- Consegui.

Freddy também utiliza o celular do Eddie para rastrear e abrir o portão da casa. Porém, o ronco do motor e o barulho do portão se abrindo chama a atenção dos atiradores, no qual se preparam para atirar bem na área do portão. O barulho do saque das armas chama a atenção dos irmãos.

\- Porra, eles estão a postos de atirar! – diz Freddy.

\- Calma, Freddy, segura firme porque vai começar a corrida!

Então, Eddie começa a fazer um burnout (fritar pneus ou fritão) antes de largar, e em seguida, puxa a marcha e acelera, quando os atiradores começam a atirar no carro, porém os irmãos conseguem cruzar o portão e fogem do local.

\- Chefe, chefe – avisa um dos atiradores – o carro acabou de ser roubado por duas pessoas!

"Meus capangas das ruas irão atrás dele! Quais são essas pessoas?"

\- Um é loiro, o outro está com uma jaqueta preta! – detalha.

"Certo!"

 _[skipping]_

* * *

 _[Rua Francisco Magnani, Santa Luzia]_

Em velocidade alta, Eddie e Freddy estão a caminho do ferro-velho no bairro Mirante do Éden, pois precisam chegar bem antes do inesperado do que possa acontecer, mesmo desviando do trânsito mediano da cidade (em plena tarde quente após o meio-dia). O que eles não sabem é que há um dispositivo grudado dentro do porta-malas do carro que dá as coordenadas de localização do carro. Para os irmãos, "tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada", mas para os donos do carro, não adiantará fugir para onde.

Mas ao parar na esquina entre Rua Francisco Magnani e Estrada Miri-Moraes, alguma coisa começa a aparecer pelo retrovisor central...

\- Mano, quem são aqueles que estão chegando? – diz Freddy ao ver o retrovisor.

\- Quem? – Eddie observa por trás, e percebe a presença de um Jeep Grand Cherokee 1994 preto – puta que pariu, Freddy, são eles! – começa a pisar fundo novamente, mas o transito quase danifica o veículo ao cruzar a esquina.

Porém, os Cherokees – equipados com quebra-mato frontal – aparecem pelo lado direito da esquina que os irmãos acabaram de cruzar e perseguem o carro que eles roubaram. Isso dificulta a ida dos irmãos para o ferro-velho, e Eddie busca algum plano para despistá-los. Lembrando que o Eddie ainda não sabe que há um dispositivo que dá as coordenadas de localização do carro, e isso facilita para os seus perseguidores, que todos estão com GPS rastreando a localização do dispositivo.

A perseguição começa a ficar intensa quando os irmãos entram na Rua dos Cuiabanos, e os Cherokees ainda estão na cola dos dois. Enquanto isso, Freddy começa a ligar para o seu amigo.

\- Ei, Jonathan? É o Freddy! Não temos tempo para conversa, estamos no meio de uma urucubaca da porra de carros atrás da gente! Você abre o portão e depois fecha quando a gente entrar na hora?

Porém, Eddie começa a sentir um reflexo ao virar para Rua Ramal Adolfo Carneiro...

 _[flashback mode on]_

 _"Você vai se "arrependerrr" se voltar pra lá!"_ – disse uma voz feminina, no reflexo do Eddie.

 _"É mesmo? Um dia quando o meu irmão morrer por lá sem ter o salvo, você, mocinha que tem esse cabelinho azul_ – sussurra – _conheço muito bem os segredos das vontades de uma fujoshi."_ – responde, no seu próprio reflexo.

 _"Como assim, seu safado?"_

 _"Um dia você sofrerá uma consequência prazerosa."_ – diz sussurrando, em tom de malícia e perversão.

 _[flashback mode off]_

\- MANO – avisa Freddy – estamos chegando perto! ACORDA!

Eddie acaba se despertando de imediato, mas ao tentar virar para a entrada da estrada que liga até o ferro-velho, um dos Cherokees acaba acertando o carro e causa o capotamento do veículo. O impacto do acidente causou aos irmãos que fossem desacordados. O carro estava destruído pelo Cherokee preto com quebra-mato.

* * *

 _[Rua São João, Mirante do Éden]_

Eddie está desacordado causado pelo impacto do acidente que acabou de ter, junto com o irmão, e jogado fora do carro (mesmo que no momento do acidente, os irmãos estavam com o cinto de segurança, e não foram arremessados pela força do impacto), mas aos poucos, começa a acordar e se levantar, mesmo zonzo e com dificuldade de ficar em pé, e ainda fica com a visão embaçada, que aos poucos vai melhorando, mas vê uma pessoa de cabelo moreno, físico cheio, de calça justa jeans, camisa social branca, sapatos sociais, e um revólver nove milímetros (9mm) do modelo Glock, apontado na cabeça de uma pessoa loira, que o reconhece na hora.

\- Freddy? – exclama Eddie, mas cai ainda zonzo e é puxado por um guarda mascarado de preto com óculos de sol, camiseta preta, calça justa preta, tênis preto, e outro revólver de nove milímetros do modelo Glock, apontado na sua cabeça por trás – que porra é essa? Me solta, desgraçado! Solta o meu irmão!

\- Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio Neiva – diz o homem que está com o Freddy, citando o nome completo do irmão mais velho – então o seu nome é esse?

\- Solta o meu irmão agora!

\- Esse aqui é o seu irmão – questiona o moreno que está apontando o revólver no Freddy – ah, então vocês são irmãos, né? – começa a andar para aproximar do Eddie – Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio Neiva, ou melhor, o "todo poderoso" Eddie Peugeot, o fugitivo da cidade de Maués. Bem-vindo de volta à Maués, Eddie Peugeot.

\- Solta agora o meu irmão ou...

\- Ou o quê? Você não tem como reagir, seu tolo. Olhe para esse carro, zeradinho, importado dos Estados Unidos – Eddie olha para o veículo já destruído – E o que você fez? Roubou e destruiu – Eddie olha de volta ao chefão que está com o seu irmão – Gregory – chama o guarda cuja característica é a mesma do homem que está o segurando e que está ao lado dele – tire o dispositivo do porta-malas, esse troço já era.

O capanga abre o porta-malas, e em seguida, tira um dispositivo grudado no fundo do porta-malas e logo entrega para o chefão.

\- Sabe o que é isso, Eddie Peugeot – pergunta, mostrando o dispositivo que recebeu do guarda – é o rastreador via-satélite, que dá as coordenadas aos GPS dos meus guardas. E você nem sabe, mas esse carro estava sendo rastreado por todo esse tempo – ri, mas de repente, recebe uma ligação, no qual guarda o revólver que estava apontando ao Freddy e tira o celular que está tocando.

\- Alô?

\- "Já capturaram ele?"

\- Sim, e ele está aqui junto com o irmão dele.

\- "Faça uma oferta para ele!"

\- Tá bom – desliga em seguida, pega de volta o revólver e aponta novamente ao loiro.

\- E o que você quer de mim, seu filho da puta? Quem é você, afinal?

\- OK... Meu nome é Eric Theodore Cartman, nascido em "primeiro de julho de 1989", de South Park, Colorado, Estados Unidos da América, filho de Liane Cartman, fruto de um caso extraconjugal com um então jogador do Denver Broncos, o filho da puta ruivo chamado Jack Tenorman e meio-irmão de outro filho da puta chamado Scott Tenorman, e ex-amigo de um hippie, de um judeu, de um pobre, e de um viadinho bicurioso. Sou o líder e fundador da Eric Cartman Industries, uma poderosa empreiteira de indústrias e comércio do Brasil, e do Mundo. Pode achar que sou muito novo pra ser um empresário tão poderoso, mas consegui graças aos meus parceiros – introduz-se com muito detalhe – e Eddie, estou aqui com esse seu irmão apenas para fazer uma oferta.

\- E que oferta você vai dar, seu filho da puta?

\- Te ofereço para que você trabalhe com a gente...

\- Não aceite, mano – grita Freddy, porém Cartman encosta o revólver para mais perto na bochecha do loiro.

\- ...Trabalhando com a gente, você vai render mais grana para os seus bens.

\- E se eu recusasse?

\- Recusa já, mano – grita Freddy, mas leva uma cotovelada do Cartman.

\- Se você não aceitar... o seu irmão morre e você vai para a cadeia por ter assassinado o seu próprio irmão – ameaça, surpreendendo o Eddie, que fica chocado com a consequência caso se recusasse. Eddie então abaixa a cabeça e pensa.

" _Não... não quero que o meu irmão morra! Prometi pra mamãe que iria protegê-lo! Não tenho como escapar, ou aceito, ou o meu irmão morre!"_

Em seguida, Eddie levanta a cabeça, e olha para o Cartman.

\- Eu aceito – diz, concordando com a oferta. Freddy não se conforma com o que o irmão acabou de fazer.

\- Ótimo, Eddie – Cartman solta Freddy, e o loiro corre em direção ao irmão, que também é solto – mas tem uma cláusula.

\- Qual é essa cláusula?

\- Quando você receber uma ligação desconhecida, atende já! Se recusar, não adianta fugir, porque os meus capangas irão atrás de você! E outra coisa, se eu desconfiar de alguma coisa que você estiver armando contra a mim, vai sofrer uma consequência gravíssima – gesticula simulando degolação no pescoço. Cartman entra no Cherokee preto junto com os guardas, porém antes de levantar a janela da porta – Eddie – chama – eu estou de olho em você! Te vejo depois, Eddie Peugeot! – ri maldosamente, fechando a janela.

Os Cherokees pretos deixam o local, sobrando apenas os irmãos Eddie e Freddy Peugeot sozinhos, no qual o loiro fica abraçando o irmão mais velho.

\- Mano...

\- Eu sei, Freddy. Eu fiz isso porque não quero que você morra, é a minha promessa.

\- Mas quando a gente irá aguentar esse safado que acabou de sair?

\- Preciso arrumar um plano secreto para que ele não se desconfie.

\- Mas mano, se ele desconfiar, estaremos fritos!

\- Ainda não é hora de planejar, Freddy. Precisamos de um meio de transporte – tira do bolso o seu celular, e chama o ÜberMotos pelo aplicativo.

 _[skipping]_

* * *

 _[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]_

Os irmãos retornam para casa depois desse acidente e oferta irrecusável do Eric Cartman, agora com segurança e tranquilidade (mas nem tanto). Ao entrar pela entrada, Eddie sente uma vibração do seu celular e logo tira, no qual recebe a ligação de um contato conhecido. Enquanto isso, Freddy tenta ligar para o seu amigo dono do ferro-velho.

\- Atende, leso, atende! – diz o loiro completamente nervoso enquanto a ligação ainda está sendo discado – Bora, leso, atende! – porém a ligação não é recebida e, frustrado, Freddy desliga – Mano – tenta falar com o irmão, porém, Eddie gesticula pedindo silêncio para o irmão caçula.

\- Alô?

\- "Eddie Peugeot, meu patrão favorito!"

\- Shelly Marsh.

\- "Chefe, acabei de chegar para a sua cidade! Cheguei de avião!"

\- Por que você veio para Maués?

\- "Venha me buscar aqui no aeroporto, chefe! Eu não quero ficar esperando essa merda toda!"

Eddie desliga o celular, concluindo a ligação, enquanto o Freddy...

\- Quem é essa Shelly, mano?

\- Não sabe? Uma funcionária nossa lá de São Paulo, ela veio para visitar a nossa cidade, e teremos que buscá-la.

\- Então borimbora, mano!

(CONTINUA)

 _[turning off... BZZZZ]_

* * *

 _ **Notas do Autor:**_

A partir desse momento, esta história agora receberá os personagens de South Park. No FanfictionNET, será categorizado entre "Misc. Comics" com "South Park" como se fosse crossover. No Nyah!, será categorizado no South Park, já que não tem como categorizar "Original e South Park". No Socialspirit, ainda vou pensar.

Os personagens do South Park agora estão velhos nesta fanfic entre a faixa de 25 anos.

Podem me falar mal à vontade se não gostou de como será a história a seguir com os personagens de South Park, mas não irei desistir dessa missão desta história.

Como postei esta história no Socialspirit, vou atualizar os primeiros capítulos para tentar adaptar a "mardita" sociedade do politicamente correto, além de adição de alguns itens para incrementar, por exemplo, de como serão referidos os personagens, verificar o sentido, melhorar um pouco dos diálogos, e entre outros.

Comente, favorite, e obrigado! Até a próxima.


	4. Herança do Primo

**[set place, Maués]**

 **[set date 25, month september, year 2014]**

 **[last chapter]**

 _\- Alô?_

 _\- "Eddie Peugeot, meu patrão favorito!"_

 _\- Shelly Marsh._

 _\- "Chefe, acabei de chegar para a sua cidade! Cheguei de avião!"_

 _\- Por que você veio para Maués?_

 _\- "Venha me buscar aqui no aeroporto, chefe! Eu não quero ficar esperando essa merda toda!"_

 _Eddie desliga o celular, concluindo a ligação, enquanto o Freddy..._

 _\- Quem é essa Shelly, mano?_

 _\- Não sabe? Uma funcionária nossa lá de São Paulo, ela veio para visitar a nossa cidade, e teremos que buscá-la._

 _\- Então borimbora, mano!_

 **[start new chapter]**

* * *

 ** _[Rua Francisco Magnani, Santa Luzia/Centro, Maués, Amazonas – 16:34min]_**

 **[on board, Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012, dark blue colour]**

\- Shelly Marsh... – diz Freddy, observando o currículo digital da pessoa que acabou de citar pelo seu iPad, enquanto o irmão dirige o carro no qual estão a caminho do aeroporto.

"Shelley Marsh

Natural de South Park, Colorado, Estados Unidos da América

Data de nascimento: 26 de Novembro de 1985

Profissão: Analista de sistemas, programadora, e diretora de conteúdo.

Filiação: Randy Kern Marsh e Sharon Marsh..."

\- Ela é morena – diz Freddy, detalhando o que vê pelo currículo – nascida nos Estados Unidos... mas – Freddy olha para o irmão que está guiando o veículo – mano, ela fala português?

\- Ela fala sim, assim como o irmão dela.

\- Ela tem um irmão, assim comigo com você?

\- Assim como você, o irmão dela é caçula.

\- E ela é boa?

\- Às vezes.

\- Como assim, "às vezes"?

\- Tem coisas que, às vezes, você não tem que exagerar, ou "o bicho come". O temperamento dela é baixíssimo, e as chances de levar uma porrada dela é altíssima. Ah, e outra coisa, ela é muito boca suja.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela fala muitas vezes a palavra "merda" e chama alguém também dessa palavra.

\- Ah...

\- E isso fica também na sua conta, Freddy. Não mexa com ela por nenhuma coisa intrometida ou se torna uma das vítimas dela, assim como o irmão dela há anos. Trate-a muito bem.

\- Certo... peraí... como assim, o irmão dela foi...

\- Ela me confessou que batia muito no irmão por conta, na época, ter um aparelho externo que a deixou muito feia, e muito pê da vida. Daí que os dois tiveram um tempo de desentendimentos, até que finalmente tiraram o aparelho dela.

\- Será que eles fizeram as pazes?

\- Ela não falou sobre isso quando nós conversamos pessoalmente no meu escritório.

\- Ah tá... por pouco eu não tive um aparelho desses que você falou, senão ficaria muito feio.

\- Nem eu, graças a Deus, já tivemos aparelhos normais nos dentes.

\- E que arte marcial ela pratica, mano?

\- A mesma que eu praticava junto com judô, muay-thai.

\- Ah... tá bom, mano – Freddy encerra a conversa e volta a olhar no iPad.

Freddy ainda observa o currículo da pessoa em que ele e o irmão estavam papeando enquanto ouve uma música boa... uma música nostálgica do Aerosmith, porém no fone de ouvido conectado no seu iPad. Enquanto isso, Eddie tem mais uma visão enquanto dirige com cuidado a caminho do aeroporto...

* * *

 **[flashback vision]**

" _Eddie, meu chefe... estou aqui para apenas te apresentar o meu novo namorado... como nós dois somos de Campinas, ele também tem o sotaque de lá, assim como eu."_

" _Ah... Oi... Eddie Peugeot, é o meu nome."_

" _Renan Hamilton-Button, ou simplesmente Renan. Sou o novo namorado da Kerol Mori-Neiva."_

" _Muito prazer, aliás, bem-vindo ao Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções, aqui em Itaquera em São Paulo."_

" _Belo prédio, não... E eu já tive uma passagem aqui durante a Copa do Mundo, quando fui encarregado como repórter lá em Recife."_

" _Ah, e eu não sabia mesmo! Isto é, bem-vindo de novo!"_

" _E eu já te conhecia pela tevê, no "Maués Alerta", pelos shows da sua banda... e por sinal, sou integrante da outra banda, o "Quentin Tarantino's", e eu toco o baixo."_

" _E eu toco guitarra na minha banda..."_

 _BZZZZ..._

 **[flashback interrupted]**

* * *

\- MANO?

\- Freddy? – Eddie se desperta ao olhar ao irmão.

\- Você fez o trânsito ficar um caos agora há pouco!

\- Como assim?

\- Você cruzou o cruzamento sem parar e fez muita gente das motos a se acidentar junto com os dos carros.

\- Merda... – lamenta – porra, Freddy, eu tive uma visão agorinha... me lembrando daquele traste daquele "Sansão" se apresentando ao lado daquela "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" para mim.

\- Eu mandei muitas mensagens quando tu começou a adicioná-lo no seu perfil, dizendo que é uma pessoa não muito confiante. Ele segue diversas páginas HIPÓCRITAS de politicagem, como "Praga Política", "BrasilSeteAUmaHoras"...

\- Ele que se foda. É mais um dos que se acha o líder dessa nação corrompida. Militante de merda...

\- Por que tu não tira-lo do seu perfil?

\- A "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" fez uma cláusula que me impede de tirá-lo do meu perfil. Caso eu descumpra essa exigência, ela quer 50% das ações do Grupo! – revela, tendo o medo de perder a sua empresa multimídia para a tal apelidada moça – Essa cláusula ela mesma fez para o contrato quando contratei o namorado dela, e isso tem que cumprir a duração até dezembro, tendo opção de renovação. Que filha da puta.

\- Mano... tu virou o escravo dela – Eddie tenta negar, gaguejando, mas...

\- Você tem razão... eu virei o escravo dela – lamenta – e o pior, ela é inteligente em manipulação, ameaça, chantagem...

\- E filha da putagem – completa Freddy.

\- Isso.

\- Primeiro, quase morri nas mãos daquele tal de "Cartman" – lembra – agora tu, maninho, admite que é escravo dessa "duas-caras manipuladora conservadora hipócrita de cabelo azul".

\- Prefiro chamá-la de "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" porque o cabelo dela é igual daquela mocinha do filme desse nome.

\- Tu tinha o cabelo azul antes de tu pintar de preto, mano. Tu era o mais charmoso na escola na época. Foi por isso que você se apaixonou pela... – Eddie olha – não quero falar o nome dela senão tô fudido – termina Freddy.

* * *

 **[Rua São João, Bairro Mirante do Éden]**

\- Mano.

\- Diga, Freddy, agora que estamos chegando.

\- Agora que acabei de ver o perfil da tal da Shelly, ela era feia quando era criança, como vi pela foto que ela tem no álbum. Olha que aparelho ridículo! – mostra Freddy ao irmão, no qual Eddie observa rapidamente, mas volta a focar no volante – agora com essas fotos recentes... Meu Deus do Céu...

\- O que houve?

\- Como ela é... gostosa...

\- Puta que pariu, Freddy... – Eddie não gosta desse tipo de reação do irmão às garotas, inclusive da sua atual namorada – lá vem você com essa palavra irritante.

\- Olha como ela está, mano – mostra de novo, dessa vez uma foto do "selfie" da Shelly no espelho – sem aparelho, linda, com belos peitos – Eddie se irrita ao ouvir essa... palavra saindo da boca do irmão – e bombada, mano! – referindo a musculatura bem definida como a foto mostra.

\- Freddy, vamos fazer um acordo, ok?

\- Ok, mano.

\- Não diga a palavra "gostosa" quando você olhar ou quando você falar com ela. Senão, imagine o pior de levar uma finalização de muay-thai dela por conta disso!

\- Ok, mano – Freddy começa a sentir calafrios com medo de citar a palavra proibida pelo irmão na frente da nova visitante, com essa ameaça que o irmão acabou de dizer.

\- Olha lá.

* * *

 **[Aeroporto de Maués]**

Os irmãos Peugeot finalmente chegam ao aeroporto, no qual estacionam ao lado de uma estátua bem na frente do local, porém a uma distância à frente. Os dois saem do carro e logo aguardam a saída de uma pessoa pela porta principal do aeroporto.

\- Ela vem, mano?

\- Espera, Freddy.

Por trás do local, já que o aeroporto não é daqueles aeroportos tão modernos das capitais, por conta da cidade amazonense sendo média, com mais de 50 mil habitantes, pouco perto das outras principais cidades do estado como Parintins, Coari, Itacoatiara, e longe da capital Manaus (em quesito população, não distância, já que são aproximadamente 247 quilômetros em linha reta), apenas uma pista de voo, uma biruta, uma casinha de combate a incêndios, e o prédio principal de pequeno porte, por onde fazem o "check-in" da passagem, e depois, sai no outro lado para a pista e consequentemente, para o avião. É raro ver um avião de grande porte, como Boeing modelos 737, 747 e 777 e Airbus pousar em Maués... mas é impossível devido a falta de suportes que os aeroportos gigantes e modernos possui, como escadaria de descida – apenas aviões de pequeno porte, como mono e bimotor, até jatos como Learjet, modelo de avião que o Eddie pegou para vir para a cidade, e também aviões da Aeronáutica do Exército (exceto as caças, os jatos de combate), pousam no aeroporto.

Pela entrada e saída da frente do prédio principal do aeroporto, sai uma moça carregando uma bagagem lilás, e suas características são mostradas o seguinte – cabelos castanhos volumosos, olhos castanhos, uma jaqueta jeans sem mangas sobre uma camiseta preta, calça rosa longa e justa, sapatos marrons, um batom realçado de cor preta, dois brincos de argolas, um pingente prata com um símbolo de uma cabeça de caveira, duas pulseiras nos pulsos, e uma musculatura bem definida (não muito). Estatura é mais média (chegando à altura do Freddy, que tem uma estatura pouquinho alta que ela, mas pouquinho baixa que o irmão, que tem 1,74 metros), seios grandes, e para completar, cabelos amarrados e com expressão facial de neutralidade.

" _Puta que pariu, que mulher é essa? Como ela é... gostosa, principalmente as tetas dela"_ – pensa Freddy... da sua maneira, no qual o loiro fica boquiaberto, enquanto o irmão não, apenas atento com braços cruzados. A morena observa a presença dos irmãos, que estão esperando ela. De repente, Eddie percebe a expressão do irmão, e belisca o braço dele por trás. Freddy sente a dor, mas não perde o foco.

\- Irmãos Peugeot, estou certa? – diz a morena – o chefe mais gostosão de todos os tempos – observa o Eddie, elogiando com sarcasmo – e o seu irmãozinho, diferente do meu.

\- Como foi a viagem, Shelly? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Tranquila... ao contrário daquela merda de trânsito lá em São Paulo que demorava muito pra chegar lá em Congonhas pra pegar um avião. Lá em Manaus foi quase uma merda, mas não chegou perto do que senti em São Paulo quando fui para o aeroporto pra pegar o outro avião.

\- Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome, primeiramente – aperta as mãos os dois, calorosamente – bem-vinda a minha terra. Aqui é Maués.

\- Obrigada, chefe – diz Shelly, recepcionada pelas boas-vindas do patrão em sua "terra natal", já que ele nasceu inicialmente em Portugal, mas morou por 28 anos em Maués, e até hoje, ele considera a cidade como a sua "terra natal" – afinal, quem é você, irmãozinho do patrão? – questiona, ao olhar o Freddy, já que o loiro fica completamente vermelho e com vergonha.

" _Puta que pariu, ela tá me olhando! Como vou dizer se ela é muito gostosa? Nem posso falar essa palavra senão, tô fudido!"_ – pensa, enquanto o loiro fica com tremeliques, e gagueja, enquanto tenta buscar alguma palavra boa para recepcioná-la, e principalmente, se apresentar. Observa de baixo para cima e...

\- Meu no-no-nome... é-é-é-é... Freddy... – diz, gaguejando e com vergonha, e ainda desvia o olhar, olhando para o irmão.

\- Para um irmãozinho do patrão até você é bonitinho com seu belo cabelo e melhor que o meu – diz Shelly, enquanto beija a bochecha do loiro, que está completamente envergonhado, com olhos fechados e tremendo de medo, principalmente do aviso do irmão sobre a reação dela sendo muito pior.

" _Ai, meu Deus... não quero ter olho roxo não..."_ – pensa Freddy, antes do beijo – _"Peraí, ela me beijou?"_ – pensa, depois do beijo. Depois, o loiro para de se amedrontar e volta olhar à morena.

\- Já que eu cheguei aqui na sua terra natal, chefe... estou querendo procurar uma moradia para ficar por uns... dias.

\- Eu conheço uma moradia onde você poderá morar, Shelly.

\- E quem vai dirigir pra mim? – os irmãos levantam a mão, mas o Eddie levantou em quesito de décimos à frente do Freddy. O loiro fica frustrado.

\- Merda, vou ter que sentar por trás... cacete – reclama o loiro, que entra pela porta do passageiro, porém, ajusta o banco de passageiro para entrar e sentar no banco de trás.

Enquanto isso, Eddie e Shelly já guardam a bagagem que a morena trouxe no porta-malas do carro, e em seguida, os dois entram no carro em seus respectivos lugares: Eddie no banco do motorista, e Shelly, no banco de passageiro. Logo depois, o trio deixa o aeroporto rumo ao local onde irão deixar a Shelly numa... moradia para ficar.

* * *

 **[on board, Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012, dark blue colour]**

\- Cidade diferente, né? – diz a morena – bem diferente daquela caótica São Paulo. É muito trânsito e congestionamento.

\- Aqui em Maués também é caótica, só que no quesito política. Estamos em plena corrida eleitoral, mais conhecida como "a corrida dos bandidos que querem manipular o público e assassinar parentes dos eleitores". Eu fui vítima dessa corrida quatro anos atrás.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Aqueles safados, bandidos, e baderneiros do Partido Vermelho assassinaram o meu primo às vésperas das eleições. Até hoje, eu carrego esse meu ódio mortal a esse partido, que agora está governando a minha cidade natal. Isso é muito ruim pra mim.

\- Pior é que esse partido de merda só quer ganhar a eleição roubando... e interferindo nas pesquisas do Ibope. Agora eles estão liderando na pesquisa.

\- E o Freddy me chamou pra vir para a cidade apenas para ajudá-lo para tentar invadir os dados secretos dessas campanhas eleitorais.

\- Eu acho que é um pouco difícil tentar invadir os dados secretos, chefe – avisa Shelly – porque se houver o ápice do segundo turno, você deveria tentar invadir os dados dos dois partidos que estarão no segundo turno. Nesse momento, o clima ainda é regular, apesar dessa tensão entre três partidos: Vermelho, Azul, e Amarelo. Daqui a pouco, a Laranja quer tentar interferir nessa...

\- A "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" é eleitora assumida do Partido Laranja – avisa Eddie.

\- Aham – concorda – Lá, mano – diz Freddy – poderá descobrir toda a verba usada nas campanhas, e depois, a origem desse dinheiro usado. Isso só no segundo turno quando na véspera das votações.

\- Aham – ruge Eddie – agora, Shelly, por que você veio para Maués?

\- Porque fiquei tão interessada para conhecer essa cidade, chefe – explica a morena – e agora finalmente estou aqui e é melhor do que aquela merda de São Paulo.

\- E cadê o seu irmão, Shelly? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Nem se fale dele – responde a morena – até hoje aquele merda do meu irmão não deu uma palavrinha pra mim. Mandei muitas mensagens para ele e agora ele não respondeu! Tentei ligar pra ele, mas nada. Depois tentei ligar para o... namoradinho dele... e também nada! Estou achando que ele sumiu com o... namoradinho, para dar o rabo.

\- Dar o quê? – pergunta o loiro.

\- Dar o rabo, dar o cu – responde a morena.

Shelly e Freddy continuam conversando, enquanto Eddie...

* * *

 **[flashback vision]**

 _\- Eddie!_

 _\- Fala, primo, como vai nesse seu treinamento?_

 _\- Meu treinamento está ótimo, muito bem avaliado pelo delegado. Ele me disse que estou me tornando um profissional que um dia, serei atleta olímpico do tiro ao alvo, só que a arma é diferente dessa aqui que estou usando._

 _\- Legal._

 _\- Ah, primo. Vou contar um segredo pra você. Se um dia, quando eu morrer, essa arma aqui, será sua para a sua própria defesa. Tem um bando de idiotas e traíras nas ruas no ano das eleições que querem te foder, principalmente o Partido Vermelho, para forçar o voto a eles._

 _\- Aham._

 _\- E essa arma, que você já usou em alguns treinamentos de tiro como convidado, vai ser sua um dia._

 _\- Certo._

 **[flashback vision ends]**

* * *

 **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]**

O trio finalmente retorna para a mansão, entrando pelo portão principal, e depois, estaciona dentro da garagem. Eddie e Shelly são os primeiros a sair, enquanto Freddy é o último, saindo pelo banco de trás, porém ajeita o banco do passageiro para sair. A morena tira a sua bagagem no porta-malas, enquanto os irmãos caminham calmamente para dentro da mansão.

\- Onde fica a moradia? – pergunta a morena.

\- Nós temos umas suítes "VIPs" – gesticula as aspas – lá no segundo andar. Por lá, tem uma cama boa de dormir, um armário para guardar roupa, banheiro... parece um hotel – todos caminham subindo pela escadaria central, e depois, caminham pelo segundo piso.

\- Belo interior, chefe – elogia o interior da mansão, bem no estilo "Scarface" – imagine se eu pudesse comprar uma mansão dessas?

\- Aqui no Brasil, Shelly, só tem aqui esse tipo de mansão. O verdadeiro está lá em Miami e custa uns bilhões de dólares. Aqui, fiz do meu jeito – diz Eddie.

\- E está lindo, chefe – elogia a morena – pelo menos não é de...

\- Lógico que não – responde de imediato – não sou o Tony Montana, mas sou fanzaço do filme, e daí que inspirei para reformar a minha casa pra virar uma mansão. Ah, e essas cores não são do Flamengo – ironiza Eddie, já que as cores da pintura das paredes do interior são semelhantes do clube rubro-negro carioca (apesar do próprio Eddie ser corintiano).

O trio entra no corredor das suítes no lado direito, por onde Shelly escolhe um dos três suítes para morar. Ela escolhe o número 5, o suíte do meio, e logo entra junto com o Freddy.

\- Uau – Shelly fica surpresa – legal essa suíte, com essa bela pintura da parede, essa cama... E o banheiro?

\- Naquela porta aí pertinho – informa Freddy, no qual a morena abre e observa por dentro – Aí tem vaso, pia, e chuveiro para as necessidades, banho e higiene.

\- Gostei, Freddy.

\- Aqui tem um armário para guardar as roupas que estão na sua bagagem e – Freddy observa a porta aberta, no qual o corredor está vazio e o Eddie ausente no local – e rapidinho, vou lá para baixo só para procurar... uma ferramenta. Já volto – diz o loiro, saindo do quarto e procura o irmão.

" _Onde será que o mano foi?"_ – pensa.

* * *

Enquanto isso, num lugar subterrâneo da mansão, Eddie Peugeot está presente, procurando no seu baú secreto um objeto que ele está procurando. De repente...

\- Mano?

\- Freddy.

\- O que "tu tá" procurando?

Eddie encontra uma caixa dentro, e logo tira-lo colocando em numa pequena mesa.

\- Essa caixa.

\- Essa caixa? – questiona o loiro – o que será que tem aí dentro, mano?

Eddie não demora muito para abrir e revelar o que tem por dentro do objeto, surpreendendo o irmão: é um revólver semiautomática Glock 18 de terceira geração, com três magazines e duas caixas pequenas de munição de nove milímetros. Há um registro escrito com o nome do Donaldo bem na área onde segura o revólver.

\- Dias depois do funeral do Donaldo – explica Eddie – o delegado lá do Exército me visitou trazendo uma caixa com esse revólver que ele carregou e usou nos treinamentos de tiro por lá. Eu visitava lá o campo onde observava muito bem o nosso primo treinando o tiro do revólver. Durante o intervalo, fui conversar com ele e ele disse que um dia, a arma dele que usou no treinamento, será minha.

\- Nossa – o loiro fica surpreso – então ele deixou essa arma para você.

\- O delegado me disse que ele recebeu uma carta escrita pelo Donaldo dias depois da morte, e na carta, estava escrito que a arma que ele usava nos treinamentos de tiro deveria ser entregue para mim. Era uma espécie de herança.

\- Então... tu vai usar essa arma para a sua própria defesa, mesmo ninguém sabendo que tu está armado?

\- Lógico que sim, Freddy. Lembre o que aconteceu com nós dois quando formos pegos pelo Cartman lá na estrada?

\- Hm... "tô" lembrado.

\- Nós não tínhamos uma arma sequer para nos defender. Pior é que estávamos um passe para morrer porque eles estavam apontados nas nossas cabeças.

\- Certo, mano – concorda Freddy – mas é essa arma que você vai usar durante esse progresso de tentar descobrir essa gente ruim, mano?

\- Se um capanga do Cartman tentar me impedir, essa é a arma que usarei. E ela estará bem guardada em mim em caso de ataque deles, e também dos militantes do Vermelho, no caso deles, será bem na cabeça, o mesmo lugar onde mataram o nosso primo.

\- Credo, isso é letal!

\- E é letal, Freddy! – explica o justiceiro – nós estamos vivendo num sistema fraudado, corrompido no Brasil, e hoje os policiais estão reprimindo mais, e milícias políticas mais fortificadas! Em breve, estaremos tentando invadir os dados secretos das campanhas eleitorais para descobrir toda a verdade. E esta arma – coloca o magazine de munição dentro da arma e saca em seguida – será o meio principal para confrontar essas milícias e militantes. Essa é a nossa justiça – você concorda? – guarda a arma e estende a mão.

\- Concordo, mano – aperta a mão do irmão, calorosamente – isso é pelo nosso primo e pela paz.

\- E pelo bem, Freddy. Vamos tentar invadir os dados em breve, e tentar segurar o Eric Cartman, antes que os nossos planos vão pros ares.

\- Irmãos Peugeot unidos novamente.

\- Unidos novamente.

\- Eles precisam saber que o Eddie Peugeot voltou para ficar – Eddie ri.

Os irmãos deixam o porão pela escadaria que dá acesso ao piso principal, com o acordo acertado e, mesmo com a presença da Shelly na mansão, os dois pretendem planejar um ataque cibernético nas campanhas eleitorais caso haja o segundo turno das eleições, e confrontar as milícias e os militantes políticos, principalmente, como vingança do assassinato do primo Donaldo, ocorrido em 2010. Porém...

* * *

" _São dois caras, chamados Eddie e Freddy, sobrenomes Peugeot. Eles são irmãos inseparáveis, meio gays, mas o primeiro é o mais corajoso e valente, enquanto o segundo... é meio ruim e meio gay, mas pervertido quando olhei o rosto dele olhando para uma morena no aeroporto."_

" _Eddie e Freddy? Ah, eu conheço eles. Eles estavam roubando um dos carros dos meus sócios, e pegamos lá na estrada, e fizemos um acordo. Eles estão trabalhando para a gente. E quem é essa morena que está falando?"_

" _Eu não sei, essa morena nem eu conheço. Mas eu tenho algumas fotografias que tirei de longe que mostra o encontro dos três no aeroporto."_

" _Mande para mim essa foto, quero identificar essa morena que você está falando."_

 **[waiting...]**

" _Ei, cara, consegui reconhecer essa tal morena na foto que você me mandou."_

" _Quem é?"_

" _Conheci ela por um bom tempo, ela é irmã de um ex-amigo meu, e o nome dela é Shelly Marsh."_

" _Shelly Marsh?"_

" _Estou desconfiando que o Eddie esteja querendo formar um grupo próprio para atrapalhar os meus planos e a minha parceria dos meus amigos que estão correndo pelo Brasil."_

" _E o que você vai fazer?"_

" _Eu digo o que VOCÊ vai fazer."_

" _E o que eu faço?"_

" _O meu parceiro está tentando rastrear o número do celular dela e irei passar o número para você."_

" _Ok, e agora?"_

" _Finja que você é um homem que está procurando parceiro de trabalho, que odeia o governo, quer tentar estragar as campanhas eleitorais e blá, blá, blá..."_

 _(CONTINUA)_

 **[end chapter]**


	5. Primeiros Sinais

_**[set POV, Eddie Peugeot]**_

 _ **[set place, Maués]**_

 _ **[set date 26, month september, year 2014]**_

 _ **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, Maués, Amazonas – 11:01min]**_

 _ **[Escritório do Eddie, segundo andar]**_

" _I was above it... I was above it... Now down on it..."_

\- Alô?

 _\- "Chefe! Meu amado chefe Eddie Peugeot!"_ – disse uma voz feminina, que logo reconheço de cara.

\- "Azul é a cor mais quente" – respondo, porque o apelido veio exatamente do filme, no qual uma das personagens principais tem o cabelo azul, assim como ela – agora que estou assistindo o filme aqui no meu escritório pelo computador... – mentira, na verdade, estou rastreando o perfil dela, sem que ela soubesse, assim como o perfil do namorado dela.

 _\- "Isso mesmo, patrão_ " – responde – _"Afinal, como é que está aí na sua cidade?"_

\- Tudo bem – respondo, mentindo que houve sérias confusões desde que cheguei à cidade.

 _\- "Tudo bem? Parece que esse seu "tudo bem" parece meio estran..."_

\- OK, eu confesso! Houve confusões sim, mas nem tanto!

 _\- "Eu te avisei, patrão. Você nem deveria ter saído de São Paulo para proteger esse idiota do seu irmão aí nessa sua pacata cidade"_ – provoca – _"deveria ter ido apenas para o período de eleição!"_

\- Primeiramente, meu irmão NÃO É UM IDIOTA! – respondo – segundo, respeite o meu irmão e a minha cidade turisticamente, não politicamente, porque a política está fodida.

 _\- "Fodida nada, chefe"_ – responde – _"a eleição vai ser tranquila..."_

\- Tranquila? – treplico – Vai ser tranquila? Imagine para a tua candidata que não ganha porra nenhuma!

 _\- "Respeito"_

\- Que respeito? O respeito perdeu o sentido. Ninguém mais respeita porque estamos num verdadeiro caos. Pergunte ao seu namorado, quando começou o caos no país? Foi quando aquela jornalista fez uma opinião polêmica ou quando estourou a Operação Lava-Jato? Não responda agora, querida, responda a partir do dia da eleição – desligo de imediato.

De repente, recebo a mensagem pessoal da "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" no meu perfil dizendo:

" _Eddie Peugeot. Volte já para São Paulo porque aqui todos estão preocupados com você."_

E em seguida, respondo:

" _Promessa é promessa! Estou cumprindo a minha promessa de proteger o meu irmão! E você, vai me incomodando que, um dia, a sua casa vai cair! Os cinquenta por cento de ações não irão para você, irei queimar essa cláusula, e vocês dois serão banidos para sempre do meu Grupo!"_

Ela treplica:

" _E a Karolyina? Ela não vai ficar desapontada de tudo o que você está fazendo?"_

Respondo novamente:

" _Você está quebrando a amizade dela por causa dessa sua posição ridícula na eleição. CHUPA ESSA MANGA!"_

E no final, desativo o bate-papo do meu perfil para evitar mais mensagens daquela... não quero falar.

Eu não sei que porra ela deve estar aprontando. Odeio eleições, odeio os partidos... e odeio o namorado dela, aquele "Sansão" hipócrita. Ele nem deveria ter sido contratado na minha empresa só para ela virar o manda-chuva da minha empresa.

Eu não me entendo por que ela é assim... E isso está me lembrando de uma música do Nine Inch Nails...

" _Don't try to tell me that some power can corrupt a person,_

 _You haven't had enough to know what it's like;_

 _You're only angry 'cause you wish you were in my position,_

 _Now nod your head because you know that I'm right... Alright!"_

Karolyina é feminista coxinha, mas aquela... melhor nem falar sobre ela... apenas dizendo que ela é prima do Rafael Mori-Neiva, meu pior inimigo lá de Marmitalândia. Eu também sou coxinha... do bem.

" _Trading in my god for this one,_

 _And he signs his name with a capital G."_

 _[end POV]_

* * *

 _ **[Sala de estar, primeiro piso]**_

Freddy Peugeot e Shelly Marsh estão jogando uma partida de... Madden NFL 25 no Xbox One do Eddie. Nessa partida amistosa do jogo, Freddy está representando o time de Seattle Seahawks, e Shelly representa o Denver Broncos, uma espécie de replay in-game do Super Bowl XLVIII que aconteceu em fevereiro, no qual o time de Seattle atropelou o "melhor ataque" do time de Denver e conquistou a temporada 2013-2014 da National Football League (NFL), mantendo naquela ocasião, o azar dos Broncos de sempre perder os Super Bowls com o tradicional uniforme laranja, apesar de ter conquistado dois Super Bowls (1998 e 1999) com outros uniformes.

E Freddy, assim como irmão, é fã de futebol americano, e ambos torcem pelo New England Patriots, por apenas uma causa: Tom Brady, quarterback (espécie de atacante ou zagueiro e capitão, que inicia uma jogada e que arremessa a bola oval para o recebedor através de recepção) do time, é casado com a modelo brasileira Gisele Bündchen. Já a Shelly, assim como o seu irmão (que ainda não há notícias sobre ele) e a sua família, torce pelos Denver Broncos.

Dentro do jogo, Freddy está ganhando a partida por 21 a 7 contra a Shelly, ainda no terceiro quarto, no qual a morena sofreu duas interceptações para o Seattle Seahawks, todas terminadas em touchdowns. O loiro é esperto e profissional no Madden desde que "se viciou" no jogo, principalmente quando presta a atenção do arremesso do quarterback ao receiver. Já a morena... bem que conseguiu fazer um touchdown... mas é muito péssima de jogar o Madden. Isso piora quando Freddy "atrapalha" o quarterback do Broncos (possivelmente Peyton Manning), causando o fumble – no qual o jogador acidentalmente deixa a bola cair e deixá-la livre para qualquer time a recuperá-la – e pega a bola, fazendo a sua corrida enquanto a defesa tenta de vez impedir a corrida, mas já era tarde demais: touchdown para Freddy e para Seattle Seahawks.

\- Puta que pariu, Freddy! – reclama a morena.

\- Hehehehe – ri o loiro – me desculpe Shelly, mas eu sou o melhor, o fodão!

\- Isso foi sujo, Freddy! Você nem deveria fazer isso com o meu amado "Peytão da Massa" – diz, referindo ao fumble que Freddy usou, evitando o arremesso da Shelly, e referindo no final o quarterback do Broncos, Peyton Manning.

\- Fumble não é trapaça, sua linda! – ironiza, com sarcasmo – FUMBLE É VIDA!

\- Pára, seu merda, o jogo ainda não acabou! – alerta, notando que o jogo ainda está no terceiro quarto, bem no minuto final – pegue esse controle de merda e vai trapaceando de novo que arrebento a tua cara!

Os dois voltam ao jogo. Kickoff do Seattle Seahawks depois de cobrar um excelente extra point, no qual o placar está entre 28 a 7, até que a Shelly avança muito bem. Já na hora do arremesso...

\- INTERCEPTAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – grita euforicamente o loiro, comemorando o lance quando pegou a bola do arremesso do quarterback do Broncos – E LÁ VEM MAIS, OLHA A CHEGADA – chega ao endzone – VIROU PASSEIO! TOUCHDOWN! – comemora.

\- Ô, Freddy... isso não é Brasil e Alemanha na Copa! – avisa, lembrando-se de uma fatídica partida da Copa do Mundo de 2014 – Isso é futebol americano! Touchdowns dão sete pontos em caso de extra-point!

\- Seria 49 a 7 – ironiza o loiro, fazendo o cálculo imediato entre o placar daquele jogo da Copa com os touchdowns com extra-point (é raro um kicker errar um extra-point nos jogos do futebol americano).

De repente, pela entrada da sala de estar (localizado no lado direito da sala da mansão perto da escadaria principal), aparece o "homem de preto" Eddie Peugeot, observando a discussão do seu irmão e da sua funcionária.

\- Opa, calma aí pessoal – diz, no qual os dois (Freddy e Shelly) param de conversar e olham para o homem de preto – vocês acham que o Seattle Seahawks é uma espécie de Alemanha no futebol americano? Isso vale para os Broncos que pagaram um mico muito pior lá no Super Bowl, principalmente em tentar acabar com essa zica de perder os Super Bowls com a uniforme laranja, não mostraram uma bela defesa lá naquele jogo, igual o Brasil lá naquele "Mineraço" – completa o homem de preto, comparando a defesa do time de Denver no Super Bowl XLVIII com a Seleção Brasileira no fatídico jogo da semifinal da Copa do Mundo de 2014?

\- Tem razão, mano – disse o loiro – só que o Brasil pipocou mais que o Denver.

\- É isso mesmo, porque a Alemanha jogava MAIS do que a Seleção.

De repente, toca o celular... dessa vez é da Shelly, no qual a morena observa que é um número desconhecido.

\- Pessoal, rapidinho, eu vou atender essa ligação que estou recebendo – diz a morena, que sai da sala, no qual é observada pelos Irmãos Peugeot.

Sem Shelly presente, os irmãos estão a sós.

\- Mano, essa Shelly é gostosa!

\- Freddy, respeite ela! Ela não pode ouvir essa palavra senão você toma uma porrada!

\- Eu sei, mano, eu sei... falando em gostosa, eu só quero que tu me conte... como é que está aquela tal da "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente"?

\- Ela me ligou agora há pouco, Freddy – respondo – e ela disse que eu nem deveria ter saído de São Paulo para continuar com os negócios.

\- Pra quê ficar lá em São Paulo se tu precisa cumprir a promessa que tu fez para a nossa mãe? – pergunta – Pra quê, se servir de escravo daquela tal "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente"?

\- Nem tanto – responde o irmão – parece coisa de sadomasoquismo igual o livro "Cinquenta Tons de Cinza" – ironiza, fazendo comparação com as... cenas quentes do livro que acabou de mencionar – só que eu quero é que ela que se dane, e vira a bunda pro namorado dela – ironiza.

\- Mano – aproxima mais pela orelha – ela também é gostosa – ironiza, sussurrando, com perversão – igual a sua namorada... só que ela tem um pecado: é feminista.

\- Freddy...

\- Eu sei, mano, eu sei... tenho que tomar muito cuidado do que estou falando.

\- Não é isso, mas na hora de encará-la.

\- Encarar o quê, leso? Se ela pode cuspir na minha cara, ou levar um soco do namorado dela, prefiro ter uma cara marcada ou um olho roxo ou com um cuspe dela, só porque fui meio tarado.

\- Controle a sua língua e seu pinto, Freddy – alerta – se você se empolga tanto observando tantas mulheres: fisiculturistas, malhadas, gordas, cheinhas, magras, anoréxicas, lésbicas, bissexuais, inteligentes ou nerds, ou até feministas...

\- Entre gordas e cheinhas, "tu" já namorou a tal da "Lindi" – refere-se a primeira namorada do irmão – e agora "tu tá" com a tal da Karolyina – interrompe Freddy.

\- Eu sei – responde de imediato – continuando... empresárias, engenheiras, programadoras de computação, hackers, crackers, atrizes, e etc., você deve ter uma mente meio confusa e suja.

\- Mano, eu não sou meio confuso. Eu só gosto de pensar e imaginar do que eu quero.

\- Freddy...

\- Mano...

\- Esquece – encerra Eddie.

 _[rewind]_

* * *

 _[set calling dialogue]_

\- Alô?

\- _"Shelly Marsh?"_

\- Quem é? Como você conseguiu o meu número?

\- _"Não precisa perguntar isso! Estou procurando uma pessoa muito bem para conversar negócios!"_

\- Não estou procurando negócios. Vai embora, seu merda!

\- _"Calma, eu estou procurando por dinheiro para trazer informações secretas das campanhas! Eu lhe darei uns quinhentos mil ou mais reais e lhe trarei mais detalhes sobre essas campanhas eleitorais!"_

\- Como... informações secretas das campanhas?

\- _"Isso mesmo! Eu tenho informações sigilosas e secretas sobre as campanhas das eleições!"_

" _Eddie precisa saber tudo isso porque ele também está tentando procurar essas informações!"_ – pensa a morena.

\- _"Ah, e chame o seu chefe, e a gente tentará conversar em num telefone público em numa lanchonete no Centro da cidade."_

\- Ok, obrigada – termina.

" _Preciso chamar o chefe, urgentemente!"_

 _[end POV]_

 _[returning]_

* * *

\- Eddie!

\- Shelly? – diz o homem de preto, surpreso ao observar a morena abraçando-o com força – para, está me esmagando! – Shelly solta.

\- Consegui um detetive! – diz felizarda – ele sabe de algumas informações secretas dessas campanhas que você diz que são meio suspeitas.

\- Ele sabe? Quem é ele?

\- Ele não me contou o nome, me ligou de forma estranha, mas ele pode ser de confiança.

\- De confiança? – diz o homem de preto, fazendo cara fechada – essa merda de palavra não tem mais sentido.

\- Calma, chefe! Ele irá me ligar daqui a pouco... só que você terá que me levar para uma lanchonete lá no... Centro.

\- A lanchonete não está aberta, Shelly.

\- O telefone público!

\- O telefone público? Ah, tá... – Eddie entende o que ela estava falando – então vamos, Shelly.

\- Ei, mano... – disse Freddy, logo ao ver o irmão saindo aos poucos.

\- Freddy, fique aqui porque irei com a Shelly rapidinho! – avisa Eddie ao irmão – enquanto isso – Eddie pega um jogo de Xbox One – jogue um pouco enquanto estou... passeando.

\- Ok, mano!

Freddy recebe do irmão uma cópia original do "Need For Speed Rivals" para ele jogar enquanto Eddie, que está saindo junto com a Shelly pela entrada principal da mansão, vai... passear com ela.

\- Use camisinha em caso de tchaca-tchaca! – grita Freddy, pensando ironicamente em... alguma situação envolvendo o seu irmão e ela.

* * *

 _ **[Rua José Hugo Dinelly/Rua Francisco Magnani/Rua Rui Barbosa, Bairro Santa Luzia]**_

 _ **[on board, Fiat Uno Mille Way 2012, dark blue colour]**_

A dupla está ao caminho do local marcado pela Shelly, para a lanchonete no bairro Centro, para poder atender um telefonema do telefone público que pode tocar a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso, os dois conversam entre si mesmos.

\- Quando você começou a gostar de correr de carro, chefe?

\- Meu pai era fanático por automobilismo, Shelly – explica – ele, meu tio, e o meu avô não perdiam sequer uma corrida da Fórmula Um, na época, mesmo com uma tevezinha e imagem chiada, e, juntos, pensaram em fazer uma réplica caseira do carro da época. A cidade por onde nasci, numa ilha portuguesa chamada Peugeotlândia, nem era asfaltada na época e seria impossível dirigir com aqueles pneus slick da época com tanta terra, assim como era Maués lá no tempo antes de ser asfaltada na metade da década de setenta.

\- Ah...

\- Foi através dessa construção dessa réplica caseira que veio uma ideia inusitada na cabeça do meu pai, criar uma competição automobilística. Daí que organizou um grupo de amigos que fariam uma pequena competição de corridas na vila que gerou recepção positiva da população. Ao contrário do que você está pensando, Shelly, não era carrinhos de rolimã, e sim carros montados com motor rabeta improvisados. Foi a primeira tentativa do meu pai em tentar criar aquela categoria que viria ser a Fórmula Peugeot – conta.

\- E como ele trouxe esses... – gesticula a morena – protótipos de carros baseados nos carros de Fórmula Um da época para Maués?

\- Foi complicado. Meu tio dizia que originalmente o meu pai queria abrir os testes em Manaus, mas a ideia foi rejeitada pela prefeitura da época, então teve que levar esses carros de balsa para um município... na época, desconhecido, antes do surgimento da Festa do Guaraná. Foi aí que ele escolheu Maués como lugar para testar, mesmo com a maior parte das ruas cheias de terra, que exigiu muita viseira para aguentar tanta poeira.

\- Nossa, chefe... e parecia que já rolou acidentes naquela prova de teste.

\- A proteção na ocasião era de fenos, sabe aquela caixa de palhas que são alimentos para bovinos, ao contrário do guard-rail e barreiras de concreto que viriam ser usados respectivamente no futuro, para evitar que os carros não saiam do traçado, e o pior, cair das ribanceiras da Avenida Antártica na época.

\- E já caiu nessa ribanceira da avenida uma vez, chefe?

\- Nunca, nem o meu irmão e nem eu caímos nessa ribanceira.

\- Continuando, e quem venceu essa corrida de teste?

\- Foi o meu pai, e ele já havia dito para o meu tio que o sonho dele está prestes a ser realizado, no ano seguinte. Agora no ano seguinte, a cidade estava com metade das ruas asfaltada, na ocasião, nem existia o Bairro Coronel Negreiros, hoje Bairro Santa Luzia, e alguns bairros distantes, como Mirante do Éden, Ramalho Júnior, e Mário Fonseca estavam crescendo, acontecia a primeira temporada da Fórmula Peugeot, novamente repetindo o feito do ano anterior, vencendo novamente.

\- E foi através da sua influência do seu pai que você se tornou piloto?

\- Sim, assim como o meu tio. Via muito as corridas do meu pai quando eu era um bebezinho e pequeninho junto com o meu irmão na época da guerra com o Tony Mori-Neiva, da Scuderia Marmito. Sabe que a minha família possui a principal equipe, chamada Scuderia Família Peugeot, ou SFP para muitos, assim como foi a família Mori-Neiva, do Tony Mori, que criou a Scuderia Marmito por conta da rivalidade entre o meu pai, João Peugeot, e o Tony Mori-Neiva.

\- Eu sabia que você era o filho do João Peugeot – confessa – meu pai também assistia a Fórmula Peugeot assim como a Nascar, e viu muitas corridas do seu pai e do seu tio. E ainda nem sabia que você poderia ter uma rivalidade com o filho do Tony Mori-Neiva – lembra.

\- Rafael era uma espécie de brincalhão e costumava querer me chamar a atenção nas tentativas de ultrapassagem. Quando ele me ultrapassava, eu respondia. Ele tentava de novo, mostrando um dedinho carinhoso no meio, mas dava um troco, sem retaliação. Essa espécie de brincalhão custou o título dele em 2008.

\- Você perdeu muitos títulos por conta das bobagens dos seus oponentes.

\- Nem todos ficaram na bobagem de me ganhar pelo título, Shelly, Naruto foi o único bobo quando venceu os títulos de 2005 até 2007, me derrotando descaradamente. Yuri, Chelinka e Kankuro não foram bobos, mas foram bons pilotos de ganhar o título.

\- E eu fiquei impressionada de como você recomeçou do nada em 2012 e terminou com a taça de campeão.

\- Família é família, Shelly. Meu tio Kenneth me incentivou a estudar vários oponentes quando perdi as duas primeiras corridas e as temporadas anteriores, e meu tio Tony estudou muito o carro para a temporada 2012.

\- Não rolou espionagem estilo McLaren em 2007.

\- Negativo, nunca houve espionagem na equipe em todos os anos, apenas estudamos os concorrentes para poder confrontá-los nas ultrapassagens e nos contra-ataques nas corridas. Apenas a Marmito que tentou fuder a gente e que isso custou o título deles em 2001, perdendo para nós, da SFP, e consequentemente, fecharam as portas na ocasião.

Shelly ri, já que entende que a rivalidade entre as famílias Peugeot e Mori-Neiva já passou de geração para geração das próprias famílias na categoria automobilística. Seria como no futebol uma espécie de Boca Juniors X River Plate na Argentina, Flamengo X Vasco ou Flamengo X Fluminense no Rio de Janeiro, Corinthians X Palmeiras ou Corinthians X São Paulo em São Paulo, nunca acaba e sempre passa de geração para geração. Para a própria morena, isso conta com a rivalidade entre ela e o seu irmão.

\- E como você é piloto aposentado, ainda carrega o sangue de corredor de pistas nas ruas.

\- É isso mesmo.

\- E ainda trata as suas namoradas como uma dama, sempre vejo você com a tal da... Karolyina.

\- Eu adquiri esse jeito de conquistar uma dama quando eu tratava uma colega minha de ensino médio no terceiro ano como uma bela moça, mesmo com a física cheia, para ajudá-la nos estudos, mas isso fez nos adquirir um namoro espontâneo.

\- E é por isso que você gosta das... gordinhas, chefe. Você tem a Karolyina, que é um pouquinho... cheinha, tem a Henrietta que é gordinha, tem a tal da "Azul é a Cor Mais Quente" que assim como Karolyina é também quase pouquinho... err... você sabe...

\- Ela odeia ser chamada do que eu sei, Shelly, trate-a com respeito assim como eu trato ela, e também a Karolyina.

Depois desse breve bate-papo amigável, Eddie continua prosseguindo ao seu objetivo, indo até ao alvo marcado pela morena momentos antes.

* * *

 _ **[Largo Marechal Deodoro, Centro]**_

Eddie e Shelly finalmente chegam a uma lanchonete nesse endereço, no qual os dois já deixam o carro de imediato, e na hora, o telefone do orelhão já toca. Imediatamente, a morena já atende a ligação, enquanto Eddie acompanha-la apenas para observar e prestar a atenção.

\- Alô?

 _\- "Shelly Marsh."_

\- Sim?

\- _"Está atendendo ao telefone pela lanchonete?"_

\- Hum-rum – confirma.

\- _"Agora preste atenção, eu estou preso dentro de um porta-malas de um sedã de quatro portas. Se vocês me encontrar e me libertar desse porta-malas, eu darei informações sigilosas das campanhas, mais uns trabalhinhos sobre esse assunto."_

\- Ok.

\- _"O carro está localizado no aeroporto da cidade. Venham me buscar imediatamente antes que alguém pegue o carro e leve para o desmanche do Detran."_

\- Certo – Shelly ainda ouve mais conversa por alguns segundos, desliga o telefone, e em seguida, vira ao Eddie, que estava prestando muito bem a atenção.

 ** _[some minutes later]_**

\- E então? – pergunta o homem de preto.

\- Nosso ajudante está preso em num carro lá no aeroporto, e precisamos pegá-lo de imediato antes que o carro seja confiscado e levado para o desmanche do Detran!

\- Então vamos, não podemos perder o tempo, senão perdemos uma fonte muito importante!

Os dois retornam ao carro, e depois, partem para o seu destino já marcado.

* * *

\- Então foi um militante do Vermelho que assassinou o seu primo em 2010 – disse a Shelly.

No caminho para pegar o carro-alvo no aeroporto no qual a Shelly havia informado para Eddie, os dois voltam a papear durante o progresso, dessa vez, a morena que pergunta sobre o primo do homem de preto.

\- Foi – confirma – e até hoje, não solucionaram o caso. Até hoje, eu sinto o meu primo dentro do meu corpo com sentimento de injustiça, de uma pessoa que ainda não está descansando em paz. Eu ainda jurei para ele no velório, que irei acabar com aqueles desgraçados do Vermelho, vivo ou morto, pra limpar o país dessa corrupção que eles fingem que não sabem, tudo pelo o meu primo, o mais querido lá no Exército de Manaus, que com a missão pronta e sucessivamente finalizada, ele dormirá em paz lá no céu.

\- Chefe, pra mim, eu sei que ainda você sente a dor de ter perdido o seu primo, mas isso é uma missão suicida! Não só acabar com o Vermelho, mas também poderia resultar até mesmo o ataque à presidência da República! Você poderá ser um terrorista do nível de alta periculosidade igual aos terroristas da Al Qaeda e do Estado Islâmico!

\- E você acha que terrorista é apenas vilão?

\- Sim, e muito, chefe.

\- Para mim, existem dois tipos de terrorista: terrorista vilão, como o Estado Islâmico, e terrorista herói. E são muitos desses que são considerados heróis.

\- Será que aqui no Brasil teve terroristas heróis, chefe?

\- Sim, e são muitos, principalmente da época da ditadura militar, em tentativa de desestabilizar e lutar contra o governo militar, quando teve aquele período do AI-5, que acabou com os direitos civis naquela época. Hoje alguns são heróis de verdade, porém, com essa corrupção, a maioria desses heróis se transformou como vilões na política hoje. O próprio partido Vermelho que surgiu como fruto de rebeldia contra a ditadura militar, principalmente entre operários e trabalhadores, virou uma potência ao ganhar a eleição há anos, e hoje está manchado – grita, dando soco no volante – de corruptos que ainda fingem que não sabem de nada.

\- E...

\- E ainda querem manter essa ditadura – grita novamente – para roubar o povo brasileiro com essas máscaras irreconhecíveis. Esse partido inverteu o papel de fruto de uma batalha contra a ditadura militar para partido de ditador de corruptos, e ainda dá empregos para aqueles que votarem neles.

\- Então...

\- Sou graduado em Segurança de Tecnologia, e adquiri esse meu hábito de rastrear e invadir privativamente sites e dados de outros computadores graças quando conheci os funcionários que trabalhavam para uma empresa de antivírus. O nome desse hábito na verdade é uma profissão: cracker, o hacker do mal, porém, pra mim, do bem, e estou tentando rastrear os dados desses listados da corrupção para conseguir detalhes reveladores.

\- Do bem? Olhe o que aconteceu recentemente que um ex-funcionário da NSA nos EUA fez merda de revelar...

\- Fez merda? Fez merda porra nenhuma, ele fez o bem! Nós estamos sendo muito bem vigiados pelo governo dos nossos países, não só dos Estados Unidos, mas de nossos governantes! Olhe o que eu estou carregando – Eddie tira dentro da jaqueta um revólver Glock 18.

\- Chefe, que merda é essa? – diz a morena, surpresa com o que acaba de ver – Você está armado?

\- Estou sim, mas para o seu próprio bem, e do meu irmão também – conta – Essa arma é herança do meu primo, entregue por um capitão do Exército para mim.

\- Mas você... – Eddie olha para a morena – ah... foda- se, eu sei que você é bom de mira, o seu irmão podia ter me contado – termina, enquanto Eddie guarda de volta o revólver dentro da jaqueta.

* * *

 _ **[Aeroporto de Maués, Estrada São João, Mirante do Éden]**_

Eddie e Shelly finalmente chegam ao destino já marcado pelo telefonema que a morena atendeu momentos antes: o aeroporto da cidade. Por lá, logo ao chegar, já observaram a presença de um carro sedã de quatro portas, cor azul verde, cujo modelo é um Volkswagen Santana 2002. Os dois param bem próximo à estátua na frente do prédio, e deixam o carro em seguida.

\- É esse carro, Shelly?

\- Deve ser, chefe.

\- O cara deve estar aí dentro do porta-malas?

\- Deixe eu conferir... – Shelly bate o porta-malas, no qual o estrondo de dentro é ouvido depois – está.

\- E – Eddie tenta abrir, mas já percebe que o carro está destrancado e alarme desativado – aberto. Venha, Shelly! – chama, no qual a morena já entra no carro junto com o homem de preto.

\- Prontos? – diz a morena, quando os dois já estão dentro do carro e com os cintos de segurança.

\- Prontos – responde Eddie.

Os dois já deixam o local com o carro com sucesso... mas espera... quem é essa pessoa que está aí bem longe escondido na mata próximo ao outdoor observando a saída da dupla com o carro que acabaram de pegar?

* * *

 _ **[phone dialogue]**_

" _Chefe, eles conseguiram pegar o carro isca!"_

" _Já? E já ligou para a polícia?"_

" _Sim, chefe! Daqui a pouco, eles estarão bloqueando a entrada e saída da estrada para coloca-los em xeque!"_

" _Mas o alvo não é o aquele de cabelo preto de jaqueta preta e camisa laranja, aquele opressor chamado Eddie Peugeot?"_

" _É, chefe, mas ele está com a nossa isca de cabelo moreno, uma tal de Shelly Marsh."_

" _Calma, se ela irá presa, quem vai pagar a fiança ou soltura sou eu, só para deixar aquele filho da puta preso merecidamente sem mexer com os nossos negócios. Ele é uma ameaça para os nossos negócios!"_

 ** _[end phone dialogue]_**

* * *

\- Eddie, que merda é essa?

\- O quê?

De repente, a dupla percebe a presença policial na esquina, com duas viaturas bloqueando a saída. Isso não agrada nem o Eddie e nem a Shelly.

\- É uma blitz da Lei Seca? – questiona a morena.

\- Nem é isso... Parece a blitz do Detran... Vamos parar por aí...

\- Não para não, Eddie! – alerta a morena – Tem gente escondida pelo porta-malas deste carro e devemos levar esse carro para lugar algum!

\- Por que não?

\- Porque perderemos um homem que daria para você informações sigilosas que você quis para as suas investigações!

\- Por... – Eddie percebe que caiu a ficha – é mesmo! Olhe, Shelly, eu paro na blitz, calma, você observa eles quando forem olhar para o porta-malas, e já piso fundo pra fugir dos tiras.

\- Aham.

\- É só a gente ficar parado depois quando a gente parar na blitz, olhando ainda em diante, pensando que alguma coisa não aconteceu... já sabe, certo?

\- Ok.

A dupla para bem na área ao lado da blitz. Os dois continuam olhando bem em diante enquanto os policiais começam a aproximar do carro.

\- Com licença vocês dois – disse um policial – recebemos uma denúncia anônima de que um carro esteja carregando uma pessoa por dentro de um porta-malas.

\- Que carro, seu policial? – pergunta Shelly.

\- Este carro que vocês estão dirigindo: um Volkswagen Santana ano 2002 de cor azul verde. Cuja placa é: "ALE-7171".

\- Ok, senhor – responde a morena.

\- Nós iremos verificar o porta-malas se há uma pessoa por dentro. Caso confirme, vocês serão presos por desrespeitar as leis de trânsito – avisa o policial.

Eddie e Shelly começam a se olhar, percebendo que eles poderão ser detidos e a missão fracassar. Porém, Eddie fala com a Shelly, pouco depois dos policiais começarem a verificar o veículo por trás, mas boquejando em silêncio, dizendo: "Você sabe o que nós iremos fazer". Shelly acena a cabeça, concordando.

Quando o policial, depois de bater três vezes o porta-malas, percebe que o porta-malas fez um ruído estranho, o próprio coloca a cabeça para tentar ouvir por dentro. Até que...

\- EI!

Não demorou muito para o Eddie pisar fundo e começar a fugir da polícia, no qual os policiais, desentendidos com o que aconteceu, entram na viatura modelo Chevrolet S10 para iniciar uma perseguição.

\- Central, temos uns fugitivos desrespeitando o Código de Trânsito! – avisa o policial por rádio – É um sedã de quatro portas de cor azul verde com a placa "ALE-7171"! E estão fugindo pela Estrada São João no Bairro Mirante do Éden!

\- _"Entendido, todas as unidades já estão pelas ruas em busca desses fugitivos_." – responde a rádio.

* * *

 _ **[Em algum lugar, Bairro Donga Michiles]**_

\- E agora, Shelly? A polícia agora está em todos os lugares, principalmente no Centro, e nem podemos levá-lo para a Mansão – disse Eddie, pouco depois de ouvir a rádio policial através do seu aplicativo rastreador no celular.

Eddie e Shelly levaram o carro pegando a estrada principal, mas viraram para Adolfo Ramal e em seguida, viraram para uma das ruas do Bairro Donga Michiles. Agora, os dois estão num terreno baldio aberto, por onde pararam o carro para tentar evitar a polícia que está em ronda.

\- Deixe comigo, chefe – disse a morena, que pega as chaves do carro – eu sei me lidar com aqueles merdas dos policiais.

\- Shelly, espera! Que porra é essa que você vai fazer?

\- Eu irei levar esse carro para um lugar bem seguro. Um dia, essa pessoa que está no porta-malas irá te conhecer. Mas hoje, não. Bye,bye, chefe! – termina Shelly, no qual acelera, e deixa o local junto com o carro para algum lugar. Eddie não se conforma com a atitude dela.

\- SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SUA PUTA! – grita desesperadamente, tenta chegar mais perto correndo, mas já era tarde demais, e no final, mostra o dedo no meio – SUA FILHA DA PUTA! – grita novamente. Apesar da sua insatisfação, Eddie pega o seu celular e chama o ÜberMoto. Pouco tempo depois, chega o ÜberMoto e em seguida, pega a carona para retornar à mansão.

* * *

" _Alô?"_

" _Chefe?"_

" _Fala!"_

" _Quase que a polícia pegou ele, chefe!"_

" _Não pegaram o Eddie Peugeot? Puta que pariu, como ele é esperto!"_

" _Mas chefe, a gente pode preparar mais um plano para contê-lo?"_

" _Calma, o nosso contato secreto estará bem infiltrado no trabalho dele. Ele irá nos ajudar enquanto ele se disfarça para que o Eddie não se desconfie."_

" _E agora?"_

" _Só o tempo dirá..."_

 _(CONTINUA)_

 ** _[end chapter, turning off...]_**

* * *

 **Notas do Autor:**

Este capítulo contém opiniões de fatos do passado e do presente. Não contrariamos opiniões de alguém e nem contém apologia a piores coisas (não quero ser acusado de apologia, por favor). É apenas uma obra do autor cujas opiniões são apenas pontos de vista dos personagens retratados pelo autor (apesar dessa crise política que está acontecendo no Brasil).

Ah, e essas histórias da tal "Fórmula Peugeot", em breve, irei criar uma história sobre a origem dessa categoria que é uma paródia das principais categorias de automobilismo, como a Fórmula 1. Tem crossovers, OC e OOCs. E esse evento da "Fórmula Peugeot" em Maués é fictício, pessoal, só para avisar!

Até a próxima.


	6. Armamento para Nada

**[set POV, Eddie Peugeot]**

 **[set place, Maués]**

 **[set date, 27, month september, year 2014]**

 **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, Maués, Amazonas – 05:00]**

 **[Escritório do Eddie, segundo andar]**

"Eu não posso me recuar! É a minha promessa que eu fiz para a minha mãe!"

Freddy Peugeot é o meu irmão caçula. Ele pode ser um pouco brincalhão, mas ele entende que preciso muito de protegê-lo. Depois que fizeram com o meu primo em 2010, comecei a temer que o meu irmão estaria em perigo quando me afastei da cidade há uns poucos meses atrás.

Óbvio que esse governo corrupto que está governando o país possui quadrilhas perigosas por todo o país, especialmente tudo para garantir a vitória deles na eleição em outubro. São os movimentos sociais completamente ligados ao Partido Vermelho, além de sindicalistas e grupos de militantes partidários. Todos estão recebendo verbas públicas para se enriquecer e empobrecer a população brasileira. Lógico que os ingressos dos jogos da Copa ficaram caros por conta da porcaria de inflação que estava contida, agora subiu pra valer!

E o que esses Social Justice Warriors, ou Guerreiros da Justiça Social, na verdade são ORGANIZADAS CRIMINOSAS, assim como aqueles mascarados baderneiros nas manifestações de 2013. E pelas fontes de notícias que estou vendo por aqui, estão ganhando armas para se autoproteger... é igual os criminosos mais perigosos das favelas, ou as organizadas criminosas formadas nos presídios! Além de, é claro, menores infratores que trabalham nessas organizadas.

Pior que esse governo baniu num referendo o uso de armas de fogo para a própria proteção e ainda essas simples armas ainda caem nas mãos de bandidos de favela, de comando criminal, movimentos sociais... ainda tem esses sitezinhas do inferno que é normal... VÃO TOMAR NO CU!

Se as agências de inteligência, detetives, ou os hackers podem tentar invadir as nossas privacidades, por que não eu invadir os dados dessas organizadas e desses sites? É o que estou fazendo, coletando qualquer indício de ligação política, algo que as agências de inteligência não fazem. Pareço o Aiden Pearce hackeando o celular de outro, mas estou invadindo os dados importantes.

E se insistem de usar a religião para torcer que não haja algo muito pior que terrorismo... foda-se. A imagem de Deus já está manchada por corruptos e pedófilos da Igreja.

E nem confio no meu time de coração... toda aquela diretoria é legado daquele presidente filho da puta envolvido num escândalo com um empresário iraniano e que resultou no rebaixamento para a segunda divisão. Venderam os principais craques que ganharam tudo pela América e pelo mundo.

" _Just a reflection_

 _Just a glimpse_

 _Just a little reminder_

 _Of all the would've beens_

 _And all the might have_

 _Could have beens"_

" _Another day_

 _Some other way_

 _But not another reason to continue_

 _And now you're one of us..._

 _The wretched... the wretched..."_

* * *

 **[Esquina Rua Rui Barbosa/Rua Adolfo Cavalcante, Centro, 15:50]**

\- É aqui, mano? – disse o irmão.

\- É.

 **[flashback mode on]**

\- Alô?

\- (Chefe!)

\- Shelly.

\- (Eu sei o que você deve estar zangado comigo. Me desculpe por aquilo ontem.) – Eddie bufa.

\- Na próxima vez, não me abandone de novo, senão vai ter castigo.

\- (Eu sei, chefe.)

\- E agora, o que será de novo dessa vez, Shelly?

\- (O meu novo amigo quer conversar com o senhor.)

\- O seu novo amigo? Aquele que estava no porta-malas e que você não quis me revelar?

\- (É.)

\- E aonde você está? E ele?

\- (Venha aqui no Palace Hotel! Ele está hospedado aqui e te esperando!)

\- Eu já vou indo aí.

\- (Traga o seu irmão aqui, ele deve não só te conhecer, mas também o seu irmão!)

 **[flashback mode off]**

\- E você sabe do nome dele, mano?

\- Eu conheço sequer o nome. A Shelly nem revelou como ele se chama, apenas referiu-o como amigo, contato...

\- Nem eu pretenderia conhecer esse cara, mano. Olha lá!

\- E aí, vamos?

\- Vamos, mano.

Os irmãos deixam o carro e se direcionam para a entrada do hotel.

* * *

\- O Eddie é um homem forte, corajoso, e inteligente. Você vai conhecer como ele é...

 _(Dum-dum-dum-dum!)_

\- Pode entrar! – diz Shelly.

A porta abre e revela a chegada dos irmãos.

\- Eddie! – recepciona a morena ao homem de preto, apesar que ele está com o rosto fechado (ainda se sentido raiva dela por tê-lo abandonado) – eu sei, eu sei que você ainda está bravo comigo – Eddie sequer abre uma boca – mas vamos deixar isso de lado e quero te apresentar o meu novo amigo aqui: Renan Hawking – apresenta, um homem com um cabelo longo, moreno, de camisa vermelha com jaqueta jeans e calça preta.

\- Prazer, Renan Hawking – recepciona o moreno.

\- Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome.

\- Freddy Peugeot, sou o irmão dele – recepciona o irmão ao moreno.

\- Shelly estava me contando tudo sobre você. Sei de sua coragem de sempre querer o bem pelo o seu povo e... aliás, eu tenho um serviço para que nós todos iremos fazer.

\- E que serviço é esse? – questiona Eddie.

\- Há um armazém no bairro Ramalho Júnior de onde guardam as armas da polícia federal. Lá é tudo vigiado, e fica localizado nos fundos da penitenciária.

\- Como assim armas, não entendi... – diz Freddy.

\- Shelly me contou que você teme que o seu irmão seja assassinado por esses militantes políticos que estão fazendo campanha antes das eleições de outubro, estou certo? – Eddie acena a cabeça, concordando – Então nós precisamos de armas para poder nos proteger e atacar esses militantes que estão lá fora. Nós precisamos de uma van que será o principal credencial para a entrada desse armazém. Depois, nós recolheremos as armas que estarão guardadas num lugar secreto que só nós todos saberemos.

\- E onde está essa van que iremos até lá? E as vestimentas que iremos passar de policiais para poder entrar?

\- Calma, Eddie Peugeot! Pra falar a verdade, eu consegui as vestimentas e a van, que está pintada de viatura da polícia federal. Lá já estaremos garantidos lá dentro!

\- E se os caras desconfiarem, leso? – questiona Freddy.

\- Bota a culpa numa celebridade, é isso – responde Renan com ironia – Você dirige, enquanto todos nós estaremos dentro da van. Venham comigo...

Eddie, Freddy e Shelly entram no vestiário para se vestirem os uniformes que o Renan conseguiu.

* * *

Já no furgão modelo Mercedes-Benz Sprinter de cor preta com adesivos letreiros da polícia federal e do escudo da entidade, o quarteto, formado pelos irmãos Eddie e Freddy Peugeot, Shelly Marsh e Renan Hawking, todos vestidos de policiais federais, entra no furgão, tendo Eddie no volante, Renan como passageiro, e Freddy e Shelly por trás.

\- Então o local é vigiado pelos policias atrás da penitenciária? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Isso mesmo – responde Renan – é uma vigilância pesada por lá. Uma simples invasão é fuzil e morte.

\- Ou a cachorrada te pega e morde – diz Freddy, pelo fundo.

\- Ou é algema e xilindró – diz Shelly, pelo fundo.

\- E daí quando chegar por lá, terá revista? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Se for um carro convite com autorização da polícia terá revista não só no cidadão, mas no carro todo. Mas se for uma viatura policial como este, só que de mentira e que eles não sabem, apenas justifique como você veio por aqui – diz Renan.

\- Tipo "levar os armamentos para a delegacia"?

\- Isso – confirma Renan – só que você vai ter que dirigir uma isca.

\- Uma isca? Como assim? – questiona Eddie.

\- Provavelmente lá deve ter um carro diferente desse. Esse carro será uma isca para a polícia que poderá desconfiar de que esse carro é BEM diferente da viatura policial deles.

\- E daí? Eles podem nos atirar e atingir o meu irmão!

\- Este carro é blindado, ou seja, à prova de balas. Inclusive, os vidros também são blindados, também à prova de balas. Nem você e nem o seu irmão serão atingidos pela munição das armas dos policiais.

\- Tu é leso, mano? – reclama Freddy, pelo fundo – Não quero ver o meu mano ser baleado por esses policiais...

\- Você NÃO ouviu a palavra "blindado", Freddy? – responde Eddie – Ninguém será baleado!

\- Ainda bem... – diz Freddy, aliviado – senão eu estaria todo borrado e mijado nas calças!

Todos caem nas gargalhadas.

\- Calma, Freddy – diz Eddie – você vai comigo quando terminar o serviço – Freddy ruge, concordando – E Renan, como você soube que as armas estão naquele armazém?

\- Pra falar a verdade, Eddie, eu só observava e seguia a rota dos policiais até naquele lugar. Quando apreendem as armas, eles levam pra lá para depositar e evitar que caíssem nas mãos erradas... até agora.

\- Até agora? Então quer dizer...

\- Que nós iremos roubar as armas para a nossa defesa.

\- A única arma que eu tenho e ainda carrego é o meu revólver Glock, que foi usado pelo meu primo.

\- Mas uma pistolinha é insuficiente, Eddie. Aqueles que poderão fazer mal para você e para o seu irmão são poderosos, têm armas que é uma potência como fuzis, snipers e metralhadoras. Somente tirando aquelas armas que eles estão depositados é capaz de ter mais defesa.

\- Tipo Rambo?

\- Tipo Rambo.

* * *

 **[Bairro Ramalho Júnior]**

A van, contendo o quarteto, finalmente chega ao local. Antes de entrar, a van é parada diante da cancela na entrada do local. De repente, é ouvida uma voz:

\- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui no depósito da Polícia Federal?

\- Nós viemos recolher as armas apreendidas que serão entregues para o avião que está no aeroporto para serem levados para os países de origem dessas fabricações. Ordens do juiz – diz Eddie.

\- Ok – disse a voz, que levanta a cancela.

Em seguida, o quarteto avança a entrada, e logo depois, estaciona na frente de um dos portões do armazém. Freddy e Shelly, que estavam por trás do carro, deixam o veículo com um alicate (na mão do Freddy) enquanto a Shelly fica disposta a levantar o portão.

Freddy corta o cadeado e Shelly levanta o portão, enquanto Eddie avança e entra no armazém. Ligando a luz, todos se deparam com a quantidade de armas apreendidas.

\- Puta que pariu, mano...

\- Shhh! – alerta Eddie – fale baixo, não podemos deixar os caras desconfiarem!

\- Pessoal, escutem – diz Renan – vamos pegar todas essas armas. Um de vocês irão pegar cada uma categoria da arma que a gente recolher. Eddie, você recolhe as pistolas e submetralhadoras. Freddy, recolhe os fuzis e espingardas. E Shelly, você recolhe as metralhadoras e as pesadas. Pode pedir ajuda do Eddie se necessitar, enquanto eu, recolherei algumas pesadas e snipers.

\- Colocar as armas neste carro? – pergunta Freddy.

\- Neste carro não – nega Renan – mas naquele carro – aponta ao carro forte da polícia federal, um Toyota Hilux SW4 de cor preta decorado – Shelly e eu estaremos guiando com as armas para um lugar secreto que iremos informar para vocês dois mais tarde.

Eddie e Freddy se olham, e depois concordam, acenando a cabeça.

\- Então vamos pegar todas essas armas e colocar aqui nesta van.

* * *

\- Como assim aquele carro que disseram que vocês autorizaram a vir pra cá não era de vocês? – disse o guarda do pedágio, que usa o microfone para comunicar no pedágio.

\- Então deve ser uma tentativa de golpe dos marginais! Eles estão tentando levar as armas apreendidas! Temos que chamar a força! – disse outro guarda.

Os guardas saem da cabine e logo veem os portões abertos com a iluminação do interior. Ambos sacam as armas, mas o segundo guarda começa a ligar para a própria polícia via celular.

\- Central, estamos sendo roubados! Chamem a força pra cá! – grita o guarda, chamando a polícia.

De repente...

\- Mano, tu ouviu as vozes? – pergunta Freddy ao irmão.

\- São eles... conseguiram desconfiar! – disse Eddie, que logo saca o seu revólver – entra logo, Freddy!

Os irmãos logo entram no carro isca, enquanto isso Renan e Shelly se escondem debaixo da viatura alternativa que estavam guardando as armas. Logo, os guardas aparecem e miram na frente do "carro".

\- Atropele-os, mano!

Eddie quebra o vidro lateral da porta do carro e logo mira diretamente aos guardas, e ainda acelera para atropelar os dois. Os guardas tentam atirar, porém os vidros são à prova de balas. É tempo insuficiente para eles, que são esmagados pelo carro dirigido pelo Eddie. Os irmãos fogem e deixam a dupla Renan e Shelly ainda no galpão, que agora entram na viatura e em seguida, deixam o galpão, seguindo os irmãos Peugeot.

Na saída, os dois pegam os rumos diferentes: Renan e Shelly viraram para direita em rumo ao um lugar secreto, já Eddie e Freddy viraram para esquerda para poder segurar a cola da polícia.

\- (Shelly para Eddie! Shelly para Eddie! Está tudo ok?) – disse Shelly, via radiocomunicador.

\- Eddie em disposição. Está tudo ok!

\- (Ok. Agora segure essa policiada enquanto a gente vai para o lugar secreto! Câmbio!)

\- Ok, câmbio! – finaliza.

De repente, ao virar para o sentido centro da Rua São João, diversas viaturas da polícia saem da penitenciária e começam a perseguir o carro do Eddie e Freddy. São poucos, mas é suficiente para iniciar uma perseguição de alta periculosidade.

\- Puta que pariu, mano – diz Freddy – e são muitos!

\- Calma, Freddy – diz o irmão mais velho – eles estão atrás da gente porque eles pensam que este carro tem as armas apreendidas! Só que as armas estão com a Shelly e Renan, que estão indo para o outro lugar!

\- Mano – com medo, Freddy começa a agarrar o próprio irmão.

\- Freddy, para! Estou dirigindo, senão estaremos fudidos! – Freddy solta – abaixa a cabeça, porque tudo estará sob controle.

\- Ok.

Eddie começa a controlar a situação quando começa a virar pelo cruzamento no fim da Rua São João para a Estrada Miri-Moraes.

\- Vou pegar essa estrada aqui porque assim, Shelly e Renan chegarão tranquilos lá no esconderijo secreto. Acredite, Freddy.

Com isso, Eddie pisa mais fundo no meio do trânsito da estrada para conseguir controlar a situação e, se houver uma confirmação da Shelly, terá várias chances de escapar da perseguição. Enquanto isso, Eddie pega o seu radiocomunicador.

\- Eddie para Shelly! Eddie para Shelly! Aonde você está?

\- (Eddie, estamos chegando perto. Continue aí porque já estaremos lá e você já poderá se livrar da polícia.)

\- Entendido! Câmbio – finaliza, guardando o radiocomunicador.

Como a perseguição está ficando pesada, Eddie aproveita o desvio próximo ao hospital para conseguir uma manobra para diminuir a quantidade de viaturas que estão na cola dele. Pouco tempo depois, virando para Estrada dos Moraes sentido bairro, novamente o radiocomunicador soa.

\- (Shelly para Eddie! Shelly para Eddie!)

\- Diga, Shelly! Aqui é o Eddie!

\- (Chegamos! Agora se livra da polícia, câmbio!)

\- Entendido, câmbio! – desliga o radiocomunicador.

Quando começa a aproximar de um desvio que liga para a estrada Miri-Moraes, Eddie aproveita a frear bruscamente e isso faz as viaturas perderem o controle no freio, enquanto Eddie vira para a estrada referida. Apesar do furgão ser um pouco lento, Eddie continua pisando fundo para se distanciar dos policiais, que estavam todos enroscados na virada. Ótimo para o Eddie.

Ao virar para uma das ruas do bairro da "Torre do Celular", Eddie não perdeu tempo e se escondeu no meio do mato do terreno baldio. Só que Freddy abre o porta-luvas e revela para o irmão.

\- Mano, olhe essa arma que eu consegui pra nós! – tira Freddy, do porta-luvas, uma submetralhadora Micro Uzi e munições de 9 milímetros de três pentes.

\- De onde você tirou, Freddy? – questiona Eddie.

\- Eu tirei lá do recolhimento das armas porque seria uma ótima arma para você, mano. Você não ficará por muito tempo armado com apenas uma pistolinha – Freddy dá a submetralhadora para o irmão.

No fundo, bem distante, é ouvido as sirenes das viaturas policiais passando pela estrada, no qual os irmãos percebem e apenas ouvem a passagem de som.

\- E a Shelly, mano? – pergunta Freddy – Ela ainda não falou de que lugar secreto de onde você iria ir para pegar aquelas armas?

\- Ela ficaria de me ligar pelo celular, Freddy. Ela poderia ter usado o radiocomunicador ao invés disso – Eddie guarda a submetralhadora e as munições dentro do colete que está vestindo junto com o irmão.

\- Será que ela vai te deixar no vácuo como foi ontem?

\- Eu espero que não.

\- Mano, é melhor a gente voltar para a casa, senão os policiais poderão voltar para cá e vasculhar esse terreno.

\- Eu tentarei procurar um atalho que nos levará de volta para a casa, pegando pontos desfavoráveis em que a polícia não faz ronda.

Então, Eddie e Freddy tiram o carro do terreno baldio e retornam para a estrada, no qual encontra uma rota alternativa para evitar qualquer ronda policial na região.

* * *

 **[Mansão do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]**

Os irmãos Peugeot finalmente chegam de volta a residência depois de conseguir atalhos precisos para chegar com segurança e sem ser percebido pela polícia. Em seguida, os portões se abrem e logo entram e estacionam na outra garagem, já que a garagem que o Eddie estava acostumado a estacionar era para o seu carro, um Fiat Uno Mille, que ficou no hotel no Centro (que depois chamará o guincho para trazê-lo). Depois, os irmãos saem do veículo.

\- E aí, mano? Nada da Shelly?

\- Nada, Freddy.

\- Merda, ela te deixou no vácuo de novo.

\- E me deixou mesmo, de novo. Que merda.

\- Na última vez, ela te deixou só porque você buscou um cara que estava no porta-malas e depois chegou todo irritado.

\- Uma pura babaquice, Freddy, que ela fez comigo.

\- Eu não estou gostando nada que a Shelly está fazendo, mano, isso é pura desconfiança.

\- Freddy... só vou saber isso mais tarde quando eu estiver com vontade. Hoje eu estou muito cansado depois dessa perseguição.

\- Eu também, mano. Eu quero ir tomar um banho depois disso – Freddy caminha diretamente para dentro da residência, enquanto Eddie tira o colete usado durante a campanha e a camisa... ficando... com parte de cima do corpo exposto com uma ótima musculação.

Até que... o celular toca.

\- Alô?

\- (Eu sabia que você não podia fugir de mim!)

\- Quem é?

\- (Está lembrado de mim, "Eddhie"?)

\- É a... ah tá... é você.

\- (Adivinhe o meu nome, porra!)

\- Eric Cartman.

\- (Isso mesmo, só faltou completar: "o poderoso Eric Cartman do Eric Cartman Industries".)

\- "A maior empreiteira de todos os tempos", eu já sei.

\- (E você sabe por que eu te liguei?)

\- Primeiramente, como você sabia do meu número? E em segundo, pra trabalhar.

\- (Você não esqueceu que eu te disse? "Eu estou de olho em você"! Agora, eu estou te oferecendo um trabalho que é sério que você precisa aceitar! Antes que eu te explique, eu quero saber se você vai aceitar, SIM OU NÃO?)

Será que o Eddie aceita essa outra oferta do Cartman?

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_


	7. Trabalho Obrigatório

**[set place, Maués]**

 **[set date, 27, month, september, year 2014]**

 **[Residência do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia, Maués, Amazonas – 16:45]**

 _ **[last chapter...]**_

\- Alô?

\- (Eu sabia que você não podia fugir de mim!)

\- Quem é?

\- (Está lembrado de mim, "Eddhie"?)

\- É a... ah tá... é você.

\- (Adivinhe o meu nome, porra!)

\- Eric Cartman.

\- (Isso mesmo, só faltou completar: "o poderoso Eric Cartman do Eric Cartman Industries".)

\- "A maior empreiteira de todos os tempos", eu já sei.

\- (E você sabe por que eu te liguei?)

\- Primeiramente, como você sabia do meu número? E em segundo, pra trabalhar.

\- (Você não esqueceu que eu te disse? "Eu estou de olho em você"! Agora, eu estou te oferecendo um trabalho que é sério que você precisa aceitar! Antes que eu te explique, eu quero saber se você vai aceitar: SIM OU NÃO?)

 _ **[new chapter]**_

\- Cartman... – Eddie coça a cabeça.

\- (Mas não decida não, "Eddhie!". Já que vou te deixar te decidir amanhã de manhã, OK?)

Eddie suspira, já que era uma decisão importante que ele deveria tomar era obrigatório, e não podia recusar.

\- OK, Eric.

\- (Lembre-se, AMANHÃ DE MANHÃ!) – encerra a ligação.

\- Amanhã de manhã... Que se foda.

Eddie então guarda o celular no bolso e em seguida, entra dentro da residência.

* * *

 **[Escritório do Eddie, segundo andar – 23:41]**

\- (Então foi assim?)

\- Isso mesmo. Eric Cartman é o chefe do Eric Cartman Industries, uma empreiteira em que ele se diz o "todo poderoso" da empresa. E é ele que está me oferecendo um trabalho obrigatório que eu terei que decidir se eu faço ou não.

\- (E se você não aceitar?)

\- Ele mandará alguns capangas pra cá e matará além de mim, irão matar o meu irmão. Eu não quero que o meu irmão morra nas mãos desse filho da puta... – Eddie começa a chorar de medo.

\- (Eddie, calma! Eu sei o seu sofrimento de perdas dos familiares, eu sei o que fizeram com o seu primo há quatro anos!)

\- E aquele filho da puta assassino do meu primo não foi parar na cadeia porque AQUELE JUIZ FILHO DA PUTA ACEITOU A PORRA DO HABEAS CORPUS – grita Eddie de raiva – A JUSTIÇA BRASILEIRA ESTÁ UMA FALÊNCIA DA PORRA! Aquela jornalista tinha razão, estão "adotando uns bandidos!"

\- (Pra mim, ela pegou um pouquinho pesado, mas eu concordo contigo, Eddie. Essa militância são uns "bandidos adotados pelos políticos". É mais um dossiê que eu estou fazendo aqui, coletando todas as essas informações.)

\- Se aqueles comunistas filhos da puta da Coréia do Norte querem uma nova guerra nuclear, esses militantes do Partido Vermelho terão um dia uma verdadeira guerra: uma guerra civil sangrenta.

\- (Credo, Eddie, você só pensa em brutalidade.)

\- Eu sei, Ka. Eu sei.

\- (E esse tal de Eric Cartman, possui alguns capangas, envolvimento com alguma quadrilha?)

\- Eu ainda não sei, Karolyina. Só sei que ele possui alguns capangas que ele possuía quando formos pegos por ele quando levávamos um carro para um ferro-velho. Eram mascarados, com óculos de sol, camiseta preta, calça preta e tênis preto, tudo preto, meio gótico, meio black bloc.

\- (Meio gótico, meio black bloc? Hmm...)

\- O que foi, Karolyina?

\- (Meu amado... ouça só... esses caras que você acabou de detalhar, vou te dizer uma coisa. São militantes de um grupo antissocial, conhecidos por fazer baderna e se infiltrar no meio das manifestações são chamados de... "Blackbox".)

\- Blackbox? Aqueles baderneiros lá nas manifestações em 2013?

\- (São, Eddie.)

\- Puta que pariu, eram eles que apontaram na minha cabeça naquele momento.

\- (E esses caras do Blackbox ODEIAM a mídia. Você é o maior alvo deles, porque você é a mídia jornalística mais perseguida por eles, muito mais do que a Rede Globo. Eles consideram a mídia como "fascista"...)

\- Azar pra eles que ainda não conseguiram me pegar, até agora. Esses terroristas, só queimaram uma van link, mataram um cinegrafista, mas causou muita destruição, parecendo que querem se transformar em num Combine brasileiro. Já, já, eles constroem uma Citadel em São Paulo, ao invés em Brasília, e escolherão uma pessoa deles pra ser o Administrador.

\- (Eddie...)

\- Karolyina...

\- (Eu te digo uma coisa... tome muito cuidado com você e com o seu irmão. Aceite essa decisão desse tal de Eric Cartman. Quando você chegar de volta para a sua residência depois desse trabalho, relate tudo e mande pra mim por e-mail.)

\- Ok, Ka.

\- (Um beijo, Eddie.)

\- Um beijão pra você, Karolyina – Eddie beija, ao mesmo tempo que ela, a lente do webcam integrado do seu Macbook Pro. No final, Eddie desativa o bate-papo por webcam com a sua namorada, Karolyina Dortmund, direto de São Paulo. Ao sair do escritório rumo ao seu quarto...

\- Mano?

\- Freddy? – diz o irmão mais velho, surpreso com a presença do seu irmão mais novo próxima a entrada do seu escritório – o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu estava escovando os dentes, mano, lá no banheiro e resolvi tomar uma água, quando fiquei aqui ouvindo a tua conversa com a tua mina lá de São Paulo – diz Freddy, se referindo à Karolyina, amante do seu irmão.

\- Freddy...

\- Mano, me explique... que porra é esse tal de "Blackbox"?

\- É uma longa história, Freddy...

\- E que trabalho é esse daquele tal de Eric Cartman, mano?

\- Freddy...

\- Mano, tu tem que me proteger! Tu prometeu pra nossa mamãe que tu irá me proteger até o fim!

\- Mas eu estou...

\- Tu não deve acreditar nessa gente do mal, mano! Essa gente é o mal do nosso povo, da nossa humanidade! Tu disse que essa gente quer transformar num Combine brasileiro, seremos escravos de um administrador, causado por esse governo do mal que está governando o nosso país! Nós teremos um novo Dr. Breen governando o Brasil? Seremos repreendidos pela Proteção Civil e pela Overwatch? A Citadel será construída em São Paulo?

\- Freddy, isso é só um boato! Isso não deve e nunca vai acontecer agora!

\- Mano...

\- Um dia, essa gente hipócrita saberá quem é o verdadeiro Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio-Neiva... que é o meu nome.

\- Mano... Tenha muita calma nessa hora

\- Freddy, eu irei te proteger. Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã pra esse filho da puta. Tenha calma.

\- Certo, mano.

Os dois irmãos caminham, respectivamente, rumo aos seus quartos.

* * *

 **[Praça da Matriz, Centro – 28 de Setembro de 2014 – 09:20]**

Eddie está no obelisco pelo centro da praça principal da cidade, esperando pela ligação do Eric Cartman, que foi prometido no dia anterior que ligaria para que o Eddie escolhesse se aceita ou não o trabalho que irá fazer para ele nesse dia.

Enquanto o celular não toca, Eddie tem uma visão ao olhar pelo horizonte, observando a Ilha da Conversa e a Ilha de Vera Cruz no fundo... uma visão do passado...

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

 _ **[Praça da Matriz, Maués – 12 de Junho de 1996]**_

 _\- Esse pôr-do-sol é lindo, Lindi._

 _\- É deslumbrante... mas... é lindo de se observar, Eddie._

 _\- Lindi... – Eddie sente a mão sendo tocada._

 _\- Eddie..._

 _\- Você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, Lindi?_

 _\- Eu... err... eu queria..._

 _\- O que você quer?_

 _\- Eddie... eu... err..._

 _\- Calma, Lindi... não seja tímida, eu sei que você está um pouco nervosa com o nosso passeio._

 _\- Mas eu... não estou nervosa..._

 _\- Então está o quê?_

 _\- Eu... err... queria dizer que..._

 _\- Dizer o quê?_

 _\- Eu... estou... apaixonada por você._

 _\- Apaixonada por mim?_

 _\- É que... estamos no Dia dos Namorados... eu disse que... estou apaixonada por você._

 _\- Por quê?_

 _\- Porque... porque... a minha mãe me disse que eu tenho uma atração platônica com você desde que... começamos a estudar juntos._

 _\- E..._

 _\- E que resultaria que... podemos nos atrair seriamente. Ou seja..._

 _\- Ou seja..._

 _\- Eu estou realmente apaixonada por você, Eddie._

 _\- É mesmo?_

 _\- Eu estou querendo tomar coragem, Eddie, de te dizer que... eu te amo!_

 _\- Lindi..._

 _\- Eddie..._

 _Os dois finalmente se beijam. Um beijo demorado, para confirmar um namoro platônico._

 _\- Eu te amo também, Lindi._

 _Novamente os dois se beijam, mais uma vez demorado._

 _ **[flashback mode off]**_

\- Lindinez... aquele nosso primeiro beijo foi bem aqui... e eu quero estar com você de novo... – disse Eddie, lembrando da sua primeira namorada e colega no tempo do colegial.

De repente, o celular toca.

\- Alô? – Eddie atende.

\- (Sou eu!)

\- Quem é?

\- (Porra, sou eu, "Eddhie"!)

\- Ah, tá... é você de novo.

\- (Sou eu de novo! E eu vim aqui pra saber da sua resposta da minha oferta de ontem.)

\- Repita pra mim que oferta foi esse de ontem.

\- (Um trabalho! E eu te deixei por um tempo pra você decidir se você aceitará essa oferta agora!)

\- Eu aceitarei, Cartman. Eu já decidi que eu vou fazer esse seu trabalho.

\- (Ah... agora sim. Preste atenção, "Eddhie": tem um grupo de médicos cubanos que acabaram de chegar e que estão hospedados em num hotel daqui da cidade, ok?)

\- Certo.

\- (E que estão esperando um transporte para levá-los para o hospital da cidade, já que eu avisei pra eles que precisarão aguardar um transporte que eu irei fretá-los. Você será o motorista deles pra levá-los para o hospital, entendeu?)

\- Sim.

\- (Então mexa essa sua bunda, pegue o seu carro e leve-os para o hospital, porque eles irão trabalhar por lá.) – em seguida, a ligação é encerrada, Eddie guarda o celular e corre diretamente para o seu carro para poder dirigir para fazer a tarefa.

\- Eu vou tentar descobrir o que ele deve estar tramando de vez com esses médicos cubanos – disse, ao entrar no seu carro.

* * *

 **[Largo Marechal Deodoro]**

Num hotel mais popular e querido da cidade, estão na frente três médicos cubanos, dois homens e uma mulher, esperando por um transporte. De repente, aparece no outro lado da rua um Fiat Uno Mille azul, que depois vira no cruzamento e estaciona bem na frente do grupo dos médicos.

\- Entrem, as portas estão destrancadas. Eu sou o enviado daquele que trouxeram vocês – disse o Eddie, avisando os médicos, que em seguida entram no carro – Buenos dias.

 _(N/A: O diálogo a seguir terão os cubanos falando em "portunhol", uma mistura de português com espanhol)_

\- Buenos dias – disse os médicos cubanos.

\- Quanto tempo vocês chegaram aqui em Maués? – pergunta Eddie.

\- "Llegamos" aqui ontem – disse o médico cubano que está sentado ao lado do Eddie – Esta "ciudad es tan" bela que formos escolhidos para "trabajar en el" hospital de "la ciudad".

\- Vocês falam um pouco do nosso português, será que vocês estão se acostumando em viver aqui no Brasil?

\- "No, mi digo, sí sí"! – disse o mesmo cubano – nós estamos "acostumbrando" a tratar de "hablar en" português aqui "en" Brasil!

\- Vocês sabem de algumas doenças recorrentes daqui da região amazônica como a malária, febre amarela?

\- Aprendemos "sí" – disse a médica cubana que está sentada no banco de trás – acerca de "las enfermedades" aqui de "la región".

\- Eu espero que vocês atendem com carinho e com honestidade as pessoas que visitarão o hospital. Porque estamos com uma puta carência de médicos, postos superlotados, e médicos mal preparados, que insistem de colocar no receituário médico uma Dipirona!

\- _"Sí, sí, atesoraremos la populación con mucha seriedad y con mucho cuidado"_ – disse o outro médico cubano sentado no banco de trás. Traduz-se: _"Sim, sim, nós iremos tratar com carinho a população com muita seriedade e com muito atendimento"._

\- _"Yo también"_ – disse a cubana. Traduz-se: _"Eu também"._

\- Então boa sorte pra vocês.

\- "Muchas gracias!" – disse os três cubanos. Traduz-se: "Muito obrigado(a)".

* * *

 **[Estrada Miri-Moraes, Ramalho Júnior]**

\- _"Tu nombre es Eddie Peugeot?"_ – pergunta a médica cubana. Traduz-se: "O seu nome é Eddie Peugeot?".

\- Sim. Filho de João Peugeot e de Maria Ferruccio-Neiva. Aliás, esse é o meu nome.

\- _"Somos muchos fans de usted, señor"_ – disse o médico cubano que está ao lado do Eddie. Traduz-se: _"Somos muito fãs de você, senhor"_.

\- E vocês acompanhavam a Fórmula Peugeot lá em Cuba?

\- _"Sabemos que sólo en los periódicos, no se pudo ver en la televisión."_ – disse o cubano do banco de trás. Traduz-se: _"Nós sabemos apenas nos jornais, não tinha como assistir na tevê"_.

 _ **[mais tarde]**_

\- _"Tu es un grande salvador tales?"_ – disse o outro cubano, dessa vez do lado do Eddie. Traduz-se: _"Você é um tal de grande salvador?"_.

\- Se eu sou um "grande salvador"? Mais ou menos – responde Eddie – por quê?

\- _"Lo que queremos es la libertad, porque somos víctimas de la esclavitud de la familia Castro em Cuba"_ – responde o cubano. Traduz-se: _"Nós queremos é liberdade, porque somos vítimas da escravidão da família Castro em Cuba"._

\- Então é isso... vocês querem ficar por aqui para não mais viver naquela situação em Cuba?

\- _"Sí"_ – responde o cubano.

\- Um dia, eu irei lhe chamar quando eu irei formar um grupo. Você será um dos médicos para tratar os nossos soldados. Espero que você esteja vivo, assim como os seus colegas.

\- _"Muchas gracias"_ – agradece. Traduz-se: _"Muito obrigado"_.

* * *

 **[Hospital de Maués, Santa Luzia]**

Finalmente Eddie chega ao hospital trazendo os três médicos cubanos. O carro para bem no estacionamento para visitantes de carro, e em seguida, os médicos cubanos saem do veículo.

\- Espero que atendem bem os pacientes e o pessoal que sempre vêm ao hospital, e também esperamos que façam bons atendimentos apesar de estarem adequando a nossa linguagem.

\- _"Gracias"_ – disse o médico cubano.

\- _"Adiós"_ – disse Eddie, se despedindo dos médicos cubanos, em espanhol. Em seguida, o trio de médicos caminham em direção à entrada do hospital, enquanto Eddie sai do local e pega um caminho para retornar para casa.

* * *

 **[Residência do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]**

Finalmente Eddie retorna a sua residência depois dessa simples tarefa aos mandos de Eric Cartman, e agora está aguardando o retorno da ligação do Cartman para confirmar o trabalho já feito. De repente, ao tirar o seu celular do bolso, Eddie se depara com uma notificação.

" _Você tem 21 mensagens não lidas no seu Facebook"_

Eddie confere o seu perfil na rede social, e descobre que além do irmão Freddy (que deixou 3 mensagens), sua ex Brena deixou 18 mensagens no seu perfil.

\- Mas o quê? Como ela pode deixar tantas mensagens no meu inbox?

O que Eddie não sabe é que ela escreveu uma sequência de mensagens, no qual ele confere e lê em seguida:

" _Eddie, aqui é a Brena."_

" _Olha, eu sei que você está com a minha prima, mas eu já te desejo boa sorte com ela."_

" _Trate bem ela como amiga."_

" _Escute, eu sei que você está se preocupando com a segurança do seu irmão."_

" _Mas você já se preocupou muito com o seu filho, Pedro."_

" _Hoje ele está comigo aqui em Portugal, estudando e está com muitas saudades de você."_

" _Ele está muito com vontade de conhecer a sua nova namorada e agora a tia dele, Karolyina."_

" _Eddie, tenha muita calma e proteja o Freddy dessa maldade da gente da política."_

" _Lembre-se o que eles fizeram com o seu primo."_

" _Enquanto isso, eu estou protegendo o nosso filho dessa gente hipócrita aí no Brasil."_

" _Mas quando você irá um dia se casar com alguém, provavelmente com a Karolyina, eu deixarei que a guarda do nosso filho ficasse em suas mãos."_

" _Cuidado com essa gente que você conheceu aí em São Paulo, como essa tal dessa moça de cabelo azul que a prima é amiga dela."_

" _Você não sabe o que ela e o namorado dela são capazes de fazer com você um dia."_

" _Mesmo assim, eu te desejo um boa sorte pra você e muita prosperidade para você, para o seu irmão e para a Karolyina."_

" _E o Pedrinho está deixando "um beijinho e abraço pra você, papai"."_

" _Até um dia, Eddie."_

" _Brena e Pedro"_

" _PS: Pedrinho também mandou um beijinho pra tia dele Karolyina, Eddie."_

Eddie não consegue conter as lágrimas com tanta emoção, já que Pedro Teixeira Peugeot, nome do seu filho que teve com a Brena Dortmund em 2011, era um dos principais desejos na vida e que seria um ótimo pai. Infelizmente, devido aos seus compromissos como empresário e piloto de automobilismo, teve pouco tempo para se divertir com o seu único filho.

Eddie ainda tira do bolso uma foto do seu filho brincando num parque de diversões em Manaus, datada de janeiro de 2014, já que as características do filho carrega o sangue do pai, mas com cabelo moreno e olhos castanhos da mãe. Originalmente queria ter o desejo de ter um filho com a sua primeira namorada, mas isso demorou muito e foi de uma forma inesperada em 2010, quando tinha uma forte amizade com a Brena Dortmund.

Quando soube da gravidez da Brena, Eddie duvidou muito de quem seria o pai: seria ele ou o seu irmão Freddy. Depois do nascimento do Pedro em 2011, Eddie fez o exame de DNA e foi comprovado que era realmente o seu filho, e não do seu irmão. A comprovação foi considerada como uma conquista na vida do Eddie, já que quer deixar um descendente direto da família. Foi um grande baque na vida do Eddie quando ele e Brena tiveram que se divorciar em abril por dificuldades no casamento, e consequentemente, Eddie perdeu a guarda do filho.

Algumas diversões inesquecíveis entre ele e o seu filho Pedro foram: a conquista do Corinthians como campeão da Libertadores e do Mundial de Clubes em 2012; os dois títulos do Eddie como campeão da Fórmula Peugeot; e muita diversão nos parques de diversões nos brinquedos em que ele e o seu filho tiveram. Tempos tão divertidos que nunca irão voltar mais, mesmo que haja esperança de reencontro.

Enquanto Eddie esfrega os olhos para limpar as lágrimas de emoção, de repente, o celular toca.

\- Alô?

\- (E aí, "Eddhie"? Já fez o serviço?) – diz Cartman, via telefone.

\- Já – confirma Eddie.

\- (Beleza, "Eddhie"! Agora a população será muito bem atendida por essa gente da minoria que terão ótimo serviço de saúde de primeira linha.)

\- Como assim, saúde de primeira linha, se esses cubanos vieram daquele inferno governado pelos ditadores irmãos Castro, daquela ultrapassada e ridícula ideologia comunista?

\- (Você não deve ter lembrado que os Estados Unidos irão abrir fronteiras com a Cuba? O McDonald's será instalado lá em breve!)

\- Eu sei, mas... Ah, que se foda. Pelo menos a cidade de Havana é linda, mesmo com uma diferença drástica com Nova York.

\- (E que um dia, instalarão a minha lanchonete favorita por lá, o KFC, pra comer alguns frangos fritos por lá.)

\- Eu não como frango frito. Frango frito faz mal por conta de usar muito óleo. Eu como apenas bife e frango grelhado com verduras.

\- (Grelhado no George Foreman Grill, quer dizer – ironiza Cartman – Ah, e afinal de contas, eu tenho outro trabalho que estou propondo para que você faça.)

\- E qual é esse trabalho, Cartman?

\- (Agora há pouco, três amigos meus chegaram de avião. Eles estão esperando lá no aeroporto um transporte que levará para o escritório deles daqui da cidade. E você, "Eddhie", fará esse trabalho.)

\- Eu aceito.

\- (Então mexa essa sua bunda e faça logo!) – termina Cartman, a ligação encerra e Eddie guarda o celular, e em seguida, retorna ao carro e sai da sua residência.

\- Eu não sei o que o Cartman quer tramar com esses tais amigos que chegaram agora há pouco lá no aeroporto – desconfia Eddie.

* * *

 **[Aeroporto de Maués, Mirante do Éden]**

Eddie finalmente chega ao aeroporto da cidade, e encontra três homens vestidos de roupa social, cada um vestindo uma cor diferente (bege, roseado e lilás), esperando por um transporte. Em seguida, Eddie estaciona o carro ao lado do trio.

\- Boa tarde, bem-vindos à Maués, e podem entrar no carro, se quiserem – disse o Eddie, recepcionando o trio, que entra no veículo – o mentor de vocês me chamou para buscá-los, e estou aqui à posto para levá-los aonde quiser.

\- Nos guie para um lugar que fica lá na Estrada dos Moraes, próximo à praça triangular – disse o homem, de roupa social bege, que está sentado ao lado do Eddie.

Eddie se estranha com a atitude do homem e percebe, pelo espelho retrovisor central, que os outros dois estão olhando exatamente para o próprio Eddie.

" _Mas que porra são essa gente que estão de olho em mim?"_

\- Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta o homem do banco do passageiro.

\- Meu nome? Eddie Peugeot, esse é o meu nome.

\- Nome completo – pergunta de novo o mesmo homem.

\- Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio-Neiva.

\- Filiação – novamente pergunta o mesmo homem.

\- Sou filho de João Peugeot e Maria Ferruccio-Neiva.

\- Natural de – novamente pergunta o mesmo homem.

\- Peugeotlândia, Portugal.

" _Esses caras são detetives? Espiões? Esses caras estão querendo as minhas informações pessoais! O que o Cartman está tramando contra mim?"_ – pensa Eddie.

\- Data de nascimento – novamente pergunta o mesmo homem.

\- 07 de Setembro de 1979.

\- Time de coração – novamente pergunta.

\- Corinthians.

\- Ídolo do seu clube – pergunta novamente.

\- Tite e Sócrates.

\- Seu gosto musical – pergunta novamente.

\- Rock gótico, industrial e pesado.

\- Ídolo do seu gosto musical – pergunta novamente.

\- Trent Reznor, do Nine Inch Nails.

\- Primeira namorada – pergunta mais uma vez.

\- Lindinez Ferruccio, em 1996.

\- Obrigado – encerra o homem do lado.

" _Obrigado? Que porra é essa, querendo as minhas informações pessoais?"_

* * *

 **[Estrada dos Moraes, Centro]**

Eddie chega no centro da cidade ainda com os três homens que acabou de buscar do aeroporto, e que no meio do caminho, novamente houve outra entrevista com um deles ao homem de preto, cujas perguntas novamente foram sobre a vida pessoal do homem de preto, no qual envolvem a família, carreira, e entre outros, como a privacidade. Este último irritou ainda mais o Eddie.

\- Vocês podem parar de fazer essas perguntas? – reclama Eddie – eu odeio falar sobre a minha vida pessoal e da minha privacidade! Vocês perguntaram de carreira, filhos, família, e agora vocês fazem uma pergunta ridícula da minha privacidade, merda! Eu me masturbo? Sim, eu bato punheta sim, mas quando eu estiver com vontade. Isso o que é? Entrevista de emprego? Vão a merda sim, porra!

Eddie faz uma virada brusca na esquina entre Avenida Getúlio Vargas com a Estrada dos Moraes, surpreendendo os homens que estavam ao bordo.

\- Espero que vocês não façam essas perguntas ridículas com as pessoas em que vocês irão pegar a carona – avisa Eddie.

\- É aqui – avisa o homem que está sentado no banco de passageiro, no lado do Eddie.

\- É aqui? – Eddie observa um lugar, localizado no cruzamento da Rua Prefeito Donga Michiles com a Estrada dos Moraes, cuja a fachada é avermelhada, com uma placa escrita: _"Partido Vermelho, pelo orgulho do Brasil"_ – não... – Eddie não gosta nada disso.

\- É – disse o homem.

\- Quais são os seus nomes, afinal? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Meu nome é Josemar Estevão – disse o homem.

\- O meu é Caio Gondim – disse o homem sentado no banco de trás, atrás do Eddie.

\- E o meu é Umberto Negreiros – disse o outro homem sentado no banco de trás.

\- E vocês trabalham aqui? – pergunta Eddie.

\- Sim, nós trabalhamos no Partido Vermelho pela diretoria municipal de Maués – disse Josemar, que depois, saem do veículo junto com outros dois – obrigado pela carona, sr. Eddie Peugeot – termina, entrando pela entrada da fachada.

Eddie sai do local, se afastando do local, ainda não acreditando do que ele acabou de ver e ouvir...

\- FILHOS DA PUTA! ASSASSINOS! ESPIÕES! GOLPISTAS! TERRORISTAS! – grita, revoltado – TUDO CULPA DAQUELE VAGABUNDO FILHO DA PUTA DO CARTMAN! ESSE FILHO DA PUTA TRABALHA COM ESSES BANDIDOS DO VERMELHO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – surta, sacando a arma guardada no colete, e acelera ainda mais, deixando o carro altamente e perigosamente veloz, de onde acaba desviando das demais motos e assustando as pessoas que passavam pelas calçadas.

* * *

 **[Beirada do Rio Moraes, Estrada dos Moraes]**

" _Por que eu escolhi aquela porra da opção? Por quê?"_

" _Por que todos querem acabar comigo? Esta cidade está completamente corrompida por esse filho da puta do Cartman e desses assassinos do Partido Vermelho!"_

" _Eu queria é tirar o meu irmão dessa situação perigosa desta cidade politicamente fodida. Mas ele quer me ajudar a resolver essa situação horripilante!"_

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

 _\- Mano..._

 _\- O que foi, Freddy?_

 _\- Não quero mais sair da cidade não._

 _\- Por quê?_

 _\- Eu quero te ajudar nessa investigação._

 _\- Vai me ajudar?_

 _\- Porque nós somos imbatíveis juntos, assim como nas pistas, mano! Somos os irmãos Peugeot! Assim como o nosso pai e nosso tio, eles foram imbatíveis nos primeiros anos!_

 _ **[flashback mode off]**_

" _Depois veio esse filho da puta do Eric Cartman pra foder de vez."_

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

 _\- E se eu recusasse?_

 _\- Se você não aceitar... o seu irmão morre e você vai para a cadeia por ter assassinado o seu próprio irmão._

 _ **[flashback mode off]**_

" _E me foder ainda de vez."_

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

 _\- Quando você receber uma ligação desconhecida, atende já! Se recusar, não adianta fugir, porque os meus capangas irão atrás de você! E outra coisa, se eu desconfiar de alguma coisa que você estiver armando contra a mim, vai sofrer uma consequência gravíssima!_

 _ **[flashback mode off]**_

" _E ainda mais."_

 _ **[flashback mode on]**_

 _\- Eddie, eu estou de olho em você! Te vejo depois, Eddie Peugeot!_

 _ **[flashback mode off]**_

" _Agora, chega. Eu já estou começando a preparar um verdadeiro ultimato que vai mudar a história desta eleição. Eu vou invadir o banco de dados do governo federal, das urnas eletrônicas, e se possível, do Partido Vermelho, dos partidos, e do Eric Cartman, para descobrir se há uma rede criminosa federal, algo que a polícia federal deveria saber."_

De repente, o celular toca. E, desta vez, é uma conhecida do Eddie.

\- Alô, Shelly?

\- (Sem delongas, Eddie! O Renan é uma merda! Eu não mais trabalho com ele!)

\- Aonde você está?

\- (Aqui na sua residência, jogando com o seu irmão Freddy na sala!)

\- Eu já estou indo aí.

\- (OK, Eddie.)

Eddie retorna ao veículo, e depois, deixa o local, rumo à estrada e à sua residência.

* * *

 **[Residência do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia]**

\- E o que houve então, Shelly?

\- Assim que você ficava bravo comigo porque eu não te dava o retorno depois dos nossos serviços, foi a vez de mim mesma não receber o retorno do Renan depois de um trabalho que fizemos.

\- E qual foi esse trabalho?

\- A gente iria roubar o carro do prefeito da cidade. Eu esperei lá no nosso esconderijo, só que ele não deu o retorno. A última vez que ele me ligou foi quando ele conseguiu o carro e depois não mais me ligou.

\- Ahá – desconfia Eddie, ao observar em seu notebook – e você tem um número dele?

\- Ainda está guardado no meu celular, Eddie. É aqui – mostra Shelly o número do telefone do Renan Hawking.

\- Eu vou ligar para ele.

\- Como você vai ligar para ele, se ele não mais ligou para a mim?

\- Vou marcar uma reunião lá na Praça de Alimentação, mas você não aparecerá por um breve tempo, porque eu quero que você apareça de surpresa com isso – Eddie gira o seu notebook, revelando uma foto em que Renan Hawking aparece com os militantes do Partido Vermelho, através do seu perfil na rede social – e com isso – Eddie tira o seu revólver Glock 9mm e entrega à Shelly.

\- Então... ele estava assim o tempo todo? Com esses... como você define esses caras do Vermelho, Eddie?

\- Pra você, uns merdas. Pra mim, uns bandidos, filhos da puta, assassinos e golpistas. E esse seu contatozinho que você me apresentou É UM DELES, SHELLY! Você não devia se envolver com esse tipo de gente!

\- Mas... eu não sabia, Eddie!

\- Eu sei o que você não soube, mas agora você está sabendo. A gente faremos um acerto de contas entre nós dois com ele. Vai doer só um pouquinho.

\- E vai mesmo, porque esse merda vai pagar o que ele deve estar fazendo.

* * *

 **[Praça de Alimentação, Centro – 29 de Setembro de 2014 – 09:59]**

No corredor central da praça de alimentação, está o Eddie Peugeot, com sua roupa tradicional de colete preto, camisa laranja, calça preta e tênis vermelhos da Nike, isolado, em posição de espera. Enquanto isso, dentro do banheiro feminino da praça, está a Shelly Marsh, vestida com camiseta preta, mostrando um pouco de musculatura desenvolvida nos braços; calça jeans e sapatos pretos, além do cabelo amarrado estilo rabo de pônei, e está sacando o revólver Glock 9mm que o Eddie deu para ela. Shelly aparecerá de fininho quando Eddie e Renan Hawking estiverem conversando e ela, logo quando aparecer, estará com as mãos para trás, escondendo a arma.

\- (Eu vou ter que ficar aqui cheirando merda do banheiro até quando ele aparecer, Eddie?) – disse Shelly, através do ponto eletrônico em que ambos estão usando.

\- O banheiro é podre, mas aguente um pouco. Já, já, ele vai aparecer e quando o papo rolar a solta, você sai de fininho e quando você colocar o seu rosto pra observar o papo, eu dou o sinal para que você venha. Caso ele veja o seu rosto, não se preocupe e venha, mas fique com as mãos para trás porque você está carregando o meu brinquedo.

\- (Não sei, Eddie...)

\- Opa, ele já está vindo.

\- Eddie Peugeot, "como vai maninho"? – disse Renan, recepcionando-o.

\- Como?

\- "Como vai maninho"?

\- Que porra é essa, hein?

\- Vocês amazonenses não ficam falando "como vai maninho"?

\- Eu não me acostumo falar com as gírias da região, só o meu irmão que gosta de falar.

\- Ah, Eddie. Você devia se acostumar com os costumes da região.

\- Mas eu adoro a cultura daqui da região. Afinal, você está com as nossas armas que pegamos, sem apuros?

\- Óbvio, afinal, ninguém saberá quem está com as armas que roubamos.

Eddie vê a Shelly observando bem no canto, e sinaliza-a para ela vir.

\- Olha quem ela está aqui, Renan.

\- Ah, tá... a Shelly... – Shelly caminha em direção ao Renan, com as mãos para trás carregando o revólver, com a cara fechada, enquanto Renan abre os braços para "abraça-la" e sorri maliciosamente – "Como vai, maninha"?

\- VOCÊ! – Shelly revela a arma e mira ao Renan – VOCÊ É UM MILITANTE DE MERDA! Você pensa que tu quer mexer com Shelley Marsh e Eddie A. Peugeot F.N., seu merda?

Renan, surpreso com a revelação da Shelly, levanta os braços e, ao virar ao Eddie, vê uma foto comprometedora do seu perfil na rede social, com os militantes do partido governista, sendo exposta pelo celular do Eddie.

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_

 _ **[end chapter]**_


	8. Caçado na Lei

**[set place, Maués]**

 **[set date, 27, month, september, year 2014]**

 **[Lugar desconhecido – 29 de Setembro de 2014 – 09:45]**

\- Alô?

\- (Renan Hawking.)

\- Chefe.

\- (Tudo bem com você?)

\- Tudo, chefe. Eu estou ao caminho da praça porque o Eddie Peugeot me ligou para uma reunião por lá.

\- (Beleza, porque uns colegas meus que chegaram e ele teve que buscá-los por mim, porém, sofreu um ataque de perguntas dos meus capangas detalhando mais sobre a vida dele.)

\- Hehehe...

\- (Olhe, engane mais o Eddie Peugeot porque eu irei desembolsar na sua conta uma grana extra. Você já enganou a Shelly, agora terá que enganar de novo o Eddie para deixá-lo putinho de vida!)

\- Óbvio que eu irei tentar, chefe, não se preocupe!

\- (Guarde o nosso segredo!)

\- Não esquenta, chefe. Afinal, a nossa vitória será grande, e iremos dominar todo o país!

\- (Isso mesmo!)

\- Preciso ir, chefe, a gente se liga novamente.

 **[Praça de Alimentação, Centro – 09:59]**

 _ **[last chapter]**_

\- Eddie Peugeot, "como vai maninho"? – disse Renan, recepcionando-o.

\- Como?

\- "Como vai maninho"?

\- Que porra é essa, hein?

\- Vocês amazonenses não ficam falando "como vai maninho"?

\- Eu não me acostumo falar com as gírias da região, só o meu irmão que gosta de falar.

\- Ah, Eddie. Você devia se acostumar com os costumes da região.

\- Mas eu adoro a cultura daqui da região. Afinal, você está com as nossas armas que pegamos, sem apuros?

\- Óbvio, afinal, ninguém saberá quem está com as armas que roubamos.

Eddie vê a Shelly observando bem no canto, e sinaliza-a para ela vir.

\- Olha quem está aqui, Renan.

\- Ah, tá... a Shelly... – Shelly caminha em direção ao Renan, com as mãos para trás carregando o revólver, com a cara fechada, enquanto Renan abre os braços para "abraça-la" e sorri maliciosamente – "Como vai, maninha"?

\- VOCÊ! – Shelly revela a arma e mira ao Renan – VOCÊ É UM MILITANTE DE MERDA! Você pensa que tu quer mexer com Shelley Marsh e Eddie A. Peugeot F.N., seu merda?

Renan, surpreso com a revelação da Shelly, levanta os braços e, ao virar ao Eddie, vê uma foto comprometedora do seu perfil na rede social, com os militantes do partido governista, sendo exposta pelo celular do Eddie.

 _ **[new chapter]**_

\- Shelly, o que você está fazendo? – disse Renan, com as mãos para o alto.

\- Fazendo? – replica a morena – O que VOCÊ estava fazendo com essa gente de merda!

\- Calma, Shelly...

\- CALMA? – Shelly dispara a arma para o alto, assustando as pessoas que passavam de perto.

\- Ok, ok... eu confesso... sim, eu sou o militante do Partido Vermelho, do governo – Renan revela, amedrontado – mas eu só queria ajudar vocês dois.

\- Ajudar... ajudar é o caralho! – disse Eddie – ajudar quer dizer servir-se de espião para um bando de bandidos, golpistas e assassinos do Vermelho.

\- Eu não irei te contar, Renan... eu vou é acabar com você!

Shelly bem que tenta atirar a pistola bem na cabeça do seu agora ex-contato, mas o Renan consegue reagir e faz que a Shelly erre o alvo, atirando novamente para o alto, enquanto Eddie tenta ajudá-la, mas Renan consegue que os dois se chocam e consegue tentar escapar.

\- O filho da puta está fugindo! Levante, Shelly, teremos que pegar aquele vagabundo!

Shelly se levanta e junto com Eddie, correm atrás do alvo.

\- Eu não quero que esse merda tente fugir de novo!

* * *

Fora da praça, Renan Hawking corre, fugindo do Eddie e Shelly e, ao ver uma moto saindo com o motorista, Renan saca a arma, que na verdade era uma arma de brinquedo de uma réplica de um revólver, rendendo o motorista e consegue roubar a moto dele, uma Honda CB300R vermelha, escapando do local.

Enquanto isso, Eddie e Shelly observaram tudo o que Renan estava fazendo.

\- Ah, não... ele vai fugir de novo? – reclama a morena.

\- Calma, eu vou pedir um empréstimo para esse serviço – disse Eddie, que logo encontra um motorista saindo de moto com uma Honda CB300R preta – Preciso dessa moto urgente! Eu pago todo o conserto do dano o que eu fizer com ela e também o seguro se o senhor tiver, mas me empresta ela por um instante! – o motociclista aceita o pedido, acenando a cabeça, e sai da moto, no qual Eddie sobe na garupa junto com a Shelly.

Ambos saem do local e vão na cola do Renan pelas ruas de Maués.

* * *

 **[Rua João Verçosa]**

\- Lá está aquele merda! – disse a Shelly, ao perceber a presença diante do Renan Hawking de moto com a mochila – Vamos Eddie, nós não podemos perder aquele filho da puta!

\- Deixe comigo, Shelly!

\- Nossa, Eddie, você é tão experiente na moto como se fosse um piloto de Fórmula Peugeot!

\- Eu tenho habilidades na moto também, Shelly, você pensa que eu só tenho habilidades no volante?

\- O que será que aquela mochila dele está um pouco aberta...

\- Ele não está abrindo a própria mochila? – de repente, percebe algumas notas de dinheiro saindo da mochila do Renan – Ah, merda...

\- FILHO DA PUTA! ELE ESTÁ COM O NOSSO DINHEIRO! – grita Shelly, com raiva – PEGUE ELE!

\- O que esse filho da puta estava fazendo com o nosso dinheiro? Propina do partido? Propina da prefeitura? Propina do governo?

\- Eu não sei, Eddie, mas pegue esse filho da puta senão estamos fudidos!

\- Caralho, é tanto dinheiro que está saindo da mochila que os pedestres estão pegando o dinheiro na rua! Olha a confusão que esse filho da puta está causando!

\- Foda-se o dinheiro, Eddie, porque "dinheiro na mão é vendaval"! Foca nele e pegue!

\- Estou focado nele, mas essas malditas notas de dinheiro podem atrapalhar a nossa visão!

\- Foda-se.

Os dois continuam na cola da moto do Renan, enquanto que desviam do trânsito das ruas da cidade, e também das notas de dinheiro que acabam chamando a atenção dos pedestres que correm para recolhê-las.

\- Eddie, eu te acreditava que eu iria te ajudar! Não foi isso que eu me envolvi com eles!

\- AÊ MILITANTE DE MERDA! VAI PARA PUTA QUE PARIU CHUPAR A TETA DO GOVERNO DO VERMELHO! - grita Eddie.

\- O dinheiro que eu estou carregando era para te dar em troca de trabalho! Você não entende, Eddie!

\- O QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO É A PORRA DA SUA ALIANÇA COM ESSES VERMELHISTAS QUE MATARAM O MEU PRIMO EM 2010, FILHO DA PUTA!

\- Eddie, nós fizemos um trato!

\- TRATO DESFEITO! OU SE RENDA OU VAI CONHECER O SATANÁS NO INFERNO!

Eddie, descontrolado, começa a pisar fundo para tentar aproximar de vez com a moto do Renan.

\- Eddie, você controla a moto, enquanto eu tentarei pular em cima dele e farei pará-lo!

\- Shelly, isso é arriscado! Você poderá morrer na rua!

\- Foda-se, Eddie! Eu quero é parar esse estelionatário filho da puta!

\- Eu também, Shelly, mas eu tentarei um plano B para pará-lo.

\- E o que é esse seu plano B?

\- Segure firme – Eddie acelera mais e fica lado a lado com o Renan.

\- Desista Eddie! - disse Renan – Você nunca conseguirá parar a gente e comigo mesmo!

\- É mesmo?

Eddie vira a moto e acerta a traseira da outra moto, e faz Renan se desequilibrar e cair da moto. Eddie quase se desequilibra junto com a Shelly, mas consegue se estabilizar e depois volta para conferir Renan Hawking já com a moto no chão.

\- Eddie, ele deve estar… - disse a Shelly.

\- Ugh…

\- Não. Está vivinho da silva – disse Eddie, vendo o Renan tentando se levantar.

\- E o que iremos fazer com ele? - disse a Shelly.

\- Vamos levar para um lugar secreto de que ele ficará por lá. Pegue a mochila dele e amarra ele todo.

\- Eddie, você nunca conseguirá…

\- Cala a boca, 171 – Eddie coloca um saco de pano, cobrindo toda a cabeça do Renan.

* * *

 **[Esconderijo, Bairro Donga Michiles]**

Eddie e Shelly colocaram Renan, sem camisa e calça, apenas de cuecas, numa cadeira velha, ainda tendo a cabeça coberta com um saco de pano, e amarraram os braços por trás da cadeira. Como o local é abandonado, uma casinha de madeira com energia elétrica clandestina por gato, Eddie ilumina o espaço como se fosse um interrogatório, pois ambos irão interrogar Renan para saber de algumas informações sobre o envolvimento do Partido Vermelho em alguns lugares.

\- Renan Hawking – diz Eddie – eu quero saber tudinho sobre o que o Partido Vermelho está fazendo os negocinhos de campanha e aqueles negocinhos que sempre fazem.

\- Fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre, e sem vida – disse Shelly, cruzando os braços.

\- Ok, ok. Eu digo – diz Renan – mas primeiro, eu quero um acordo com vocês.

\- FODA-SE O ACORDO – diz Shelly, que espanca Renan com um chicote.

\- Fale agora e sem acordo, ou é morte! – ameaça Eddie, ao sacar a sua arma e apontar pelo queixo – diga qual é o primeiro negócio que o Vermelho está fazendo!

\- Ok, ok. Eu digo.

\- E DIGA LOGO, MERDA! – grita Shelly, mirando o maçarico ao rosto do Renan, quando Eddie tira o saco da cabeça e o interrogado observa a chama próximo à ele.

\- Ok, ok. Primeiro, eu obtive um contato com eles antes mesmo de encontrar com vocês na praça, dizendo que irão esperar por mim amanhã lá no abandonado porto no Mirante do Éden.

\- E mais? – disse Eddie.

\- Provavelmente eles estão querendo uma troca de informações em troca de dinheiro e material de campanha. Eu não sei muito sobre esse detalhe, acabei de ter recebido a ligação antes de vocês terem me capturado.

De repente, o celular do Renan toca. Eddie pega e observa apenas os números do contato que está ligando para o celular.

\- De quem é esse número? – Eddie mostra os números do contato que está ligando, para o Renan.

\- Atende, atende.

\- Converse com eles, e pense que você escapou da gente naquela perseguição – Eddie atende a ligação e ativa o viva voz, para que ele e Shelly ouçam a conversa. A morena desativa o maçarico e guarda.

\- Chefe?

\- (Renan? Você está bem?)

\- Sim, chefe! Eu consegui fugir do Eddie e da Shelly, eles estavam querendo atrás de mim!

\- (Mas a gente viu na tevê que eles te pegaram...)

\- Eu escapei e consegui me esconder deles! Eu estou numa casa no bairro... – Renan observa que Eddie está mirando com o revólver – Ramalho Júnior e estou me refugiando até que a situação se melhore.

\- (Cuidado! Eles não vão desistir de te procurar!)

\- Eu sei, chefe.

\- (Renan, eu te aviso que amanhã você precisa ir para o porto abandonado no bairro Mirante do Éden porque alguns companheiros nossos chegarão por aí e você precisa estar por lá, e cuidado com Eddie e Shelly!)

\- Eu sei, chefe, como lidar deles.

\- (A nossa vitória será maior como nunca, Renan. Vamos vencer essas eleições!)

\- E vamos mesmo.

" _Fale que tipo de negócio amanhã!"_ – Eddie boceja para Renan sobre esta frase que ele bocejou.

\- Que tipo de negócio será amanhã, chefe? – pergunta Renan, atendendo o pedido do Eddie.

\- (O negócio é a vinda de candidatos e iremos pagar para você uma grana extra para dar as informações sobre o Eddie Peugeot. Nós iremos acabar com esse filho da puta de uma vez por todas. Seja expulsá-lo da cidade e do país, e acabar com a família dele e com pessoas relacionadas à ele. O poder dele não será mais grande.)

Eddie fecha o rosto, percebendo os planos iniciais.

\- (Ainda, iremos enriquecer os nossos grupos e aliados para que iremos tomar não só esta cidade, mas também o país inteiro. Toda a população irá se render ao nosso poder e dizer que somos imbatíveis!)

Shelly olha para o Eddie, balançando a cabeça, pensando que "nunca serão imbatíveis".

\- (E ainda, no dia da votação, quando houver o segundo turno, todos nós iremos fraudar as urnas eletrônicas para dar a nossa vitória!)

Eddie fecha o rosto ainda mais, mostrando a sua raiva.

\- (Renan, você receberá uma grana preta a cada informação você dará para os candidatos que farão comícios e passeatas pela cidade pelo nosso partido. Todos saberão a verdade por trás do Eddie Peugeot. Lembre-se, venha amanhã para o porto que eles estarão esperando você!)

\- Ok – encerra a ligação.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! – Eddie estapeia o rosto do Renan, sabendo desse objetivo inicial do partido – VOCÊ É UM ESPIÃO DE VERDADE, UM TERRORISTA, UM GOLPISTA DESSE PARTIDO DE BANDIDOS!

\- Eddie Peugeot, você poderá acabar com os nosso grupo, mas o partido você nunca conseguirá destruir – disse Renan, que leva cusparada do Eddie.

\- Eu quero ver quem quer se resistir dessa merda de partido! EU PREFIRO DESTRUIR É O PLANALTO E O CONGRESSO LÁ EM BRASÍLIA!

\- Eddie Peugeot, quem é o terrorista é você.

\- E você é um espião contratado para me enganar! ESSE CELULAR QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE ATENDER TERÁ TODAS AS LIGAÇÕES GRAMPEADAS E EXTRAÍDAS! Eu quero ver quem vai rir por último.

Eddie coloca de volta o saco na cabeça do Renan, e sai junto com a Shelly do esconderijo.

* * *

 **[Residência do Eddie Peugeot, Santa Luzia – 14:00hs]**

 **[Escritório, segundo andar]**

\- O Renan vai ficar por lá? – disse a Shelly.

\- Ele vai ficar por lá – diz Eddie, tirando o chip do celular do Renan – espero que ele não consiga fugir por lá, porque se ele fugir, o partido daquele filho da puta que o pariu vai mandar um exército para não só acabar comigo e com a minha família, mas com esta residência que eu reergui no lugar da que a minha mãe ergueu há 18 anos – Eddie coloca o chip no celular conectado ao seu notebook – O Partido Vermelho provavelmente poderá ter uma ligação com uma organização criminosa chamada Blackbox, de mascarados baderneiros e perigosos, aqueles que quebraram tudo nas manifestações em 2013, até mesmo tentaram acabar com a minha empresa.

\- E quem são esses baderneiros de merda da Blackbox?

\- Universitários que são radicalmente ligados aos partidos supremo-esquerdistas, que formam grupinhos de baderna para destruir locais de interesse, especialmente nas manifestações. E tem alunos de ensino médio que também são envolvidos com esse pessoal.

\- Quem te falou isso, Eddie?

\- A minha amada Karolyina, ela é jornalista e está fazendo um dossiê contra os grupos radicais de baderneiros nas manifestações de 2013.

\- A Karolyina... ah, aquela pançudinha de cabelo azul e loiro que é a sua namorada.

\- O meu irmão desconfia muito que esses Blackboxs possam se unir com o Vermelho e que se transforma em "Combine brasileira". Você sabe o que é Combine.

\- Não me lembro...

\- Combine é uma mega-facção universal imperial que domina a Terra nos eventos do jogo Half-Life 2, tendo a sua principal base a City 17. Surgiu quando Nihilanth foi derrotado e aconteceu uma massiva invasão da Xen na Terra. As forças militares não conseguiram destruir todos os alienígenas da Xen e houve a negociação da rendição da Terra, representado por Dr. Wallace Breen, então administrador da Black Mesa, que se tornou administrador-representante da Terra pela Combine.

\- Explique mais, eu estou interessada nessa história.

\- Meu irmão e eu jogamos muito esse jogo. Continuando: A Combine tem suas principais forças de segurança pela Terra como a Proteção Civil, que brutalmente abusam o poder de forçar o cidadão a trabalhar pela Combine, caso recusa, será preso e consequentemente haverá uma brutalidade de processo de transumanismo, ou se tornando um soldado da Combine, os soldados Overwatch. Até o processo de reprodução foi impossibilitado graças ao Suppression Field.

\- Caramba, ninguém pode transar naquela ocasião.

De longe na entrada do escritório, Freddy observa o irmão conversando com a morena, ouvindo o papo.

\- Agora, se você imagina, assim que o meu irmão imagina, se o Partido Vermelho se unisse aos Blackboxs e essas facções universitárias, podia se tornar a Combine Brasil. O Freddy – Eddie percebe a presença do irmão de longe – sempre fala que a sede da Combine Brasil pode ser em São Paulo, e não mais em Brasília. Podiam construir uma cidadela, a Citadel, por lá.

\- E a política?

\- Como eu já te expliquei, uma ditadura imperial opressor, terão a Proteção Civil, Overwatch, Elites e muita putaria que eles querem fazer com o povo. Trabalhar à força é o principal mandatário de merda. A única coisa é que eles não farão o processo de transumanismo.

\- E quem seria o Administrador do Combine Brasil?

\- Qualquer filho da puta, seja do Vermelho, dos Blackboxs ou das facções.

\- E você pensa muito dessa conspiração que poderá acontecer?

\- Eu não acredito em teoria de conspiração, Shelly. O meu irmão que fica temendo por essas teorias de conspiração que nunca aconteceram, como foi o caso do tal _"calendário maia"_ , dizendo que _"o mundo vai acabar no dia 21 de dezembro de 2012"_ , acabou nada. Estamos inteirinhos.

\- Mas eles acreditam que você seria o conspirador contra a campanha deles?

\- Eles acreditam e ainda me acusam de conspirador – Eddie saca a arma – eles saberão quem é o conspirador que acabou com o meu primo.

\- E então, Eddie – disse a Shelly, que logo vira para trás e vê o irmão caçula do chefe – você acha que esse tal encontro no porto que o Renan contou lá no esconderijo, pode ser uma armadilha?

\- Eu realmente estou muito desconfiando do Renan como ele nos contou sobre esse encontro com os candidatos lá no porto – Eddie olha pela janela, e depois vira de volta para a morena – ouça: você vai sozinha lá no porto, enquanto eu irei te observar de longe com um binóculo. Tenha cuidado, porque não sabemos o que eles podem te aprontar. Quando eles te perguntarem por que você veio ao invés do Renan, justifique que você é o amigo do Renan e ele estava doente.

\- Certo, Eddie.

\- Eu levarei câmeras também para fotografar os rostos desses candidatos que eu irei descobrir e enviar para Karolyina se possuem ligações com as facções.

\- Mas Eddie, você não usará apenas um binóculo?

\- Se eu posso te observar com um binóculo, eu também posso te observar com uma câmera com lente zoom – tira da gaveta da mesa uma câmera fotográfica Nikon com uma lente zoom de 80-400mm – na hora quando você conversar com esses candidatos.

-Aham – concorda a morena.

\- E aí, preparada?

\- Sim.

\- E pela informação, esse barco que chegará pelo porto abandonado provavelmente chegará até as nove horas da manhã. Essa é a minha previsão.

* * *

 **[Porto abandonado, Mirante do Éden – 30 de Setembro – 09:00hs]**

\- (Shelly, você me escuta?)

\- Sim, eu estou escutando, Eddie!

\- (Você está vendo algum guarda do Vermelho, Shelly?)

\- Aqui na entrada não, mas eu acho que eles devem estar lá na entrada da rampa.

\- (Tome cuidado. Lembre-se do que nós planejamos.)

\- OK, Eddie!

 **[Não muito longe dali]**

Eddie, vestido com as mesmas roupas de sempre, com a exceção da jaqueta preta, e com uma mochila, está em cima de uma árvore num estabelecimento próximo ao porto abandonado, e é um ótimo privilégio para o homem de preto que está carregando um binóculo e uma câmera Nikon com lente zoom de 80-400mm, capazes do próprio conseguir observar de longe a negociação da Shelly com esses candidatos que o Eddie suspeita muito bem, além de um ponto eletrônico em que ele e a Shelly estão usando para se comunicarem.

De repente, Eddie observa com o seu binóculo a entrada da Shelly, que está de camiseta branca, calça rosa e sapatos pretos, ao passar da blitz dos guardas. Para o Eddie, objetivo cumprido: passar da blitz dos guardas sem desconfiá-los. Em seguida, aparece o barco, ou melhor, uma lancha, que traz os três candidatos do Partido Vermelho. Isso chama a atenção do Eddie e começa a trocar o binóculo para a câmera, ligando-a. Depois, Eddie mira e foca nos candidatos, que saem do barco, aumentando um pouco de zoom para poder enxerga-los.

 **[Rampa do porto abandonado]**

\- Você deve ser uma conhecida do Renan Hawking – disse um homem grisalhado com camisa polo vermelha, calça jeans e sapatos marrons – qual é o seu nome?

\- Shelly Marsh – se apresenta a morena – ele me chamou para representa-lo porque ele teve...

\- (Agorafobia!) – avisa Eddie em seu ponto eletrônico.

\- Agorafobia, infelizmente. Ele teve que se submeter com esse pânico.

\- É uma pena que ele podia estar presente com a gente nesse momento – disse o homem de cabelo curto grisalho com calvice, com as mesmas vestimentas do primeiro.

\- Mas você poderia nos ajudar a retirar essas caixas que estão dentro do nosso barco? – disse o homem careca, também com as mesmas vestimentas do primeiro e do segundo – acabamos de chamar um transporte para leva-los para o diretório municipal.

\- (Faça logo!)

\- Sim... é claro, óbvio que eu quero ajudar vocês – disse a morena.

\- Primeira as damas – disse o homem grisalhado, no qual a Shelly entra no barco.

\- Obrigada – disse a morena, que sobe e entra no barco para observar por dentro, porém... – HMMMPF!

\- Parada aí, mocinha – disse o mesmo homem grisalhado, que colocou na face da Shelly um pano molhado de clorofórmio, que aos poucos, desacorda a morena. Os outros dois homens entram no barco e um deles assume o comando do veículo – Sombra, leve-nos para bem longe!

\- Sim, Almeida! – disse o homem de cabelo curto grisalho com calvice.

\- Barros, segure essa moça enquanto eu fico de olho de quem poderá vir atrás de nós.

\- Sim, senhor!

 **[Perto dali]**

\- Puta que pariu, eles pegaram a Shelly! Filhos da puta! – disse Eddie, desesperado ao ver a Shelly sendo sequestrada pelos militantes. Ao ver uma moto, modelo Honda XR 250 Tornado vermelho, sendo guardada por um homem, Eddie procura e conversa com ele.

\- Senhor, me empresta esta moto com urgência!

\- Quantos o senhor vai me dar? – pergunta o dono da moto, de camiseta preta e short jeans.

\- Eu pago 500 reais mais o conserto de danos, agora me empreste já!

\- Esse dinheiro é insuficien...

\- INSUFICIENTE É A CARA QUE EU VOU TE DEFORMAR SE VOCÊ NÃO ME EMPRESTAR A PORRA DA MOTO JÁ! – ameaça, sacando de imediato o seu revólver Glock, deixando o dono da moto com mãos para o alto e amedrontado.

\- Ok, ok! Por favor não me atire, eu aceito a sua proposta!

Eddie guarda o revólver, recebe as chaves do dono e em seguida, sobe na moto e sai de imediato.

\- O senhor esqueceu o capacete! – disse o dono da moto.

\- FODA-SE O CAPACETE! – grita Eddie, de longe.

* * *

 **[Bem distante dali, no Rio Maués-Açu]**

\- Essa moça é a… - disse Barros.

\- Shelly Marsh, amiguinha daquele conspirador chamado Eddie Peugeot – disse Almeida – eu acho que ele nem deve estar sabendo que estamos com ela.

\- Depois que fizemos com o primo dele, agora precisamos é procurar o irmão dele para ter o mesmo destino do primo, pra enfraquecê-lo de vez.

\- Isso mesmo, porque a nossa vitória já está decretada.

De repente, o homem grisalhado percebe um movimento de uma moto, e logo ao pegar o seu binóculo, percebe um velho alvo que está atrás deles.

\- Puta merda, é o Eddie Peugeot! - disse o grisalhado, ao ver um homem de cabelo preto, camisa laranja, calça preta e de moto – acelera essa porra dessa voadeira senão esse filho da puta alcança a gente.

\- Mas como a gente está no rio se ele está lá na terra? – questiona Sombra, ainda pilotando a lancha – ele sabe nadar?

\- Eu não sei. Mas acelera logo, porra, senão ele nos alcança!

Enquanto isso, Eddie acelera mais a moto, passando pelas ruas principais, mas não tira o foco ao barco que está andando pelo rio, mesmo desviando do trânsito que se encontra no seu olhar. Percebendo que precisará de um meio de transporte aquático, Eddie sabe quem poderá lhe fornecer um veículo para tentar chegar ao barco já na água.

\- Ué, como este barco não está correndo? – reclama Almeida – Acelera esta porra logo!

\- Estamos com pouca gasolina – alerta Sombra – nós não conseguiremos chegar até o outro lado do rio!

\- Então vai no máximo, porra!

De repente, já no meio do rio após passar pela Praia da Ponta da Maresia, o barco já começa a perder a força, pois a gasolina está no fim.

\- ACELERA ESSA PORRA, SOMBRA!

\- Não dá mais, Almeida! Acabou a gasolina.

\- Puta que pariu, agora nós estamos no meio do rio! O filho da puta do Eddie Peugeot vai nos pegar! Quem sabe nadar para fugir daqui carregando essa moça desacordada?

Todos, que olham ao Almeida, sequer levantam uma mão, já que ninguém aguentaria carregar a Shelly nadando até o outro lado do rio, por conta de ser fundo.

\- Merda, agora estamos fudidos.

* * *

 **[Praia da Ponta da Maresia, Maresia]**

\- Eddie!

\- Fala, Didi! – recepciona o homem de preto ao um velho amigo de tempos de colegial, que atualmente é sócio de uma oficina mecânica que fabrica veículos aquáticos como lanchas, voadeiras e jet-skis, como metalúrgico. Seu nome é Jorge Dinelly, ou Didi, devido ao seu sobrenome, e foi colega do Eddie Peugeot no terceiro ano do segundo grau, em 1996. Didi está vestindo uma camisa da Seleção da Croácia (tradicionalmente quadriculada em vermelho e branco) e uma calça curta jeans.

\- Fazia anos que nós nunca se encontramos, né, Eddie?

\- E como vai lá, fabricando essas voadeiras, lanchas e jet-skis fodas?

\- Tudo tranquilo, Eddie.

\- Falando em Jetski, você tem um pra me emprestar?

\- Lógico, que eu tenho! Aqui estão as chaves! – entrega Didi ao Eddie.

\- Obrigado – agradece Eddie, que sai apressado até o jet-ski, que antes tira os tênis e levanta aos poucos as golas da calça para não molhá-la, e depois sobe no veículo, liga e pisa fundo – EI! ESQUECEU O COLETE SAL...

\- NÃO PRECISO DELE! – avisa Eddie, à distância.

* * *

O trio dos militantes do Partido Vermelho acaba de deixar o barco, nadando rumo de volta a cidade, porém sem a Shelly, que foi deixada de fora no barco.

\- VAMOS, NÃO PODEMOS – suspira Almedia – SEREM CAÇADOS POR ELE!

\- Sorte sua de ter deixado aquela moça lá no barco! – suspira Sombra – Vai ser facinho pra ele pegar aquela gostosa.

\- Deixa essa moça de lado e teremos que avisar pro chefe que ele voltou – disse Barros.

Em seguida, aparece o jet-ski com o Eddie Peugeot ao bordo, e depara-se que o barco está vazio, apenas com a Shelly Marsh desacordada. Para evitar que o jet-ski saia das proximidades do barco, Eddie encontra uma corda e amarra, colando o jet-ski com o barco. Em seguida, Eddie começa a conferir como está a Shelly, inconsciente.

\- Porra, ela está desacordada – vê Eddie – usaram um clorofórmio para adormecer. Ainda bem que eles não violaram senão seria um "Boa noite Cinderela" – Eddie pensa – e atiraria no saco deles.

Eddie começa a pensar de que forma tentará levar a Shelly ao bordo do jet-ski, ainda desacordada: "Como vou tentar levar ela desacordada até de volta à praia?". Até que...

\- Uhhh... – acorda Shelly – aonde eu estou? Eddie?

\- Você está no barco, ainda, e está sã e salva.

\- Cadê aqueles merdas que...

\- Fugiram, Shelly, eles fugiram, e o barco está sem gasolina.

\- E como você conseguiu vir aqui? Nadando?

\- Peguei um jet-ski e cheguei para te resgatar, já que o barco está no meio do rio – afirma Eddie – você já pode se mover?

\- Sim, eu acho... – deduz Shelly – que bom te ver de novo, Eddie.

\- Vamos sair daqui e voltar para a praia.

\- Vamos, Eddie.

Eddie retorna ao jet-ski, se embarca, enquanto a Shelly desamarra a corda que estava pendurando o jet-ski com o barco, e depois embarca atrás do justiceiro, no qual ambos deixam o local, retornando para a praia.

* * *

 **[Orla da Matriz, Centro]**

\- Tem certeza que vai avisar ao nosso chefe?

\- Tenho, Sombra! Não vê que esse cara está a procura do responsável pelo assassinato do primo dele? Agora o Eddie Peugeot não só quer informações, mas quer justiça, e essa justiça dele significa MORTE a nós! – disse Almeida, discando o orelhão.

\- Nós podemos conseguir um grande reforço para poder acabar com ele...

\- Reforço, Barros? Foda-se o reforço, porque o Eddie tem muitas armas contra a gente! Ele invade banco de dados, servidores... É o Edward Snowden brasileiro!

O trio Almeida, Sombra e Barros acabaram de chegar, todos ensopados de água, depois de tantos nados até chegar à areia da praia em frente da orla. Depois, o trio subiu pela escadaria do antigo prédio abandonado e encontraram um orelhão no qual Almeida está tentando ligar para alguém.

\- Pessoal, o Partido Vermelho não pode ser destruído por ele sozinho. Mas ele pode arrumar um grupo para poder destruir a gente e as nossas alianças – diz Almeida.

\- E cadê o Renan Hawking? – pergunta Barros.

\- Tentamos ligar para ele e ele não atendeu – responde Almeida – parece que sequestraram ele.

\- Provavelmente o Eddie Peugeot deve ter caçado – duvida Sombra.

\- Pessoal, fiquem calados porque estou atendendo uma ligação – avisa Almeida – Alô?

\- (Almeida?)

\- Sim, chefe.

\- (O que houve?)

\- Foi ele, chefe. Eddie Peugeot acabou com a gente, tivemos que abandonar o barco porque acabou a gasolina.

\- (Vocês deveriam ter abastecido a gasolina antes de terem parado no porto, merda! Gastei uma puta grana para comprar esse barco e vocês não reabastecem a porra da gasolina!)

\- Tem razão, chefe.

\- (Vocês estão dispensados! Voltem para o diretório porque eu e o meu companheiro faremos um outro plano.)

\- Ok, chefe – encerra a ligação – vamos, pessoal. Vamos pegar um táxi pra voltar pra base.

\- Nada? – questiona Barros.

\- Ele não dará mais ajuda pra nós, sem mas. Só em segundo plano.

* * *

 **[Lugar desconhecido]**

\- Você acha que o Eddie pode estar armando um plano contra a gente? – disse um homem, de físico cheio, cabelo castanho e de roupa social, sentado em numa cadeira em frente de diversos monitores.

\- O que você pensa, Eric? Você sabe que o Eddie Peugeot é um homem estrategista, consegue invadir dados e servidores, faz dossiê, e ainda tem uma gordinha gostosa como acompanhante que está investigando os nossos comparsas! – disse outro homem, de pele pálida, com sarnas, cabelos ruivos, camisa branca e calça marrom.

\- Eddie ainda está no nosso radar, Davin. A vadia dele está em São Paulo, enquanto ele está aqui em Maués. Os dois ficarão juntos só depois da eleição, provavelmente no final do mês quando pintará o segundo turno. Enquanto isso, Eddie trabalha com a gente para nos reforçar.

\- Mas você só deu dois servicinhos ridículos para ele, Eric! O primeiro, você pediu pra levar três médicos cubanos para o hospital; o segundo, você pediu pra levar três membros do diretório do Partido Vermelho.

\- O segundo serviço era pra deixa-lo putinho da vida, isso foi muito engraçado, ver a cara dele ao levar três caras do Vermelho para o diretório – ri.

\- Eric, escute, nós precisamos fazer uma reunião para saber dos nossos futuros planos para conferir as campanhas eleitorais. Nós conseguimos finanças da Overbrexit, da OCA...

\- Davin Miller, a gente tem uma forte parceria com o Partido Vermelho. Você é o representante deles. Nós temos além deles, uma parceria com diversos grupos juvenis e gangues, representados pelo nosso amigo; e uma forte parceria com o pessoal do exterior com a outra nossa representante.

\- Essa nossa representante entrou no lugar do nosso...

\- Não fale dele, ele traiu a gente e jogamos lá dentro de um túmulo do cemitério pra nunca mais voltar. Chamamos a avó dele pra poder representar os gringos e as minorias em negócios.

\- Mas ela não está tão idosa com quase 100 anos de vida?

\- Ela bebe guaraná, Davin, que está dando mais longevidade e saúde pra ela.

\- Ainda bem que estamos nesta cidade de onde tem essa fruta nativa que eu adorei de beber esse suco.

\- Quando iremos fazer a nossa reunião, você sabe, Davin?

\- Provavelmente na segunda-feira, depois das eleições do primeiro turno. Você, os nossos dois colegas, e eu. Concorda?

\- Concordo.

\- E o Eddie Peugeot? E o Renan Hawking?

\- O Eddie Peugeot... deixe ele pra lá. Já o Renan, infelizmente está desaparecido, porque nessas últimas horas, depois da ligação de ontem, não mais falou com a gente.

\- E agora acredito que o Eddie acabou capturando ele, servindo-se de peça de interrogatório, porque provavelmente ele desconfiou dele.

\- Beleza, deixe esse incompetente pra lá porque agora o nosso foco é as urnas neste domingo.

\- E agora, Eric, confirmado a nossa reunião?

\- Confirmadíssimo – aperta as mãos os dois.

\- Até a segunda?

\- Se você vier aqui no domingo pra acompanhar a apuração, que seja. Mas, até a segunda.

 _ **(CONTINUA)**_

 _ **[end chapter]**_


End file.
